Les petites histoires scolaires des Trois Sannins
by Simon Silverson
Summary: Quand Orochimaru, futur maître du Monde de pacotille, rencontre Jiraya, pervers notoire, ça fait des étincelles ! Histoire de la jeunesse des deux pires loustics de Konoha.
1. Attaques buccales !

**Qui suis-je ? Ou plutôt qui sommes-nous ? Nous sommes en effet deux sœurs tarées qui officient séparément sur sous les noms d'Elizabeth Moonstone et d'Ann O'Nyme. Peut-être vous connaissez-nous mais c'est peu probable. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons écrit que des fics Harry Potter. Mais maintenant qu'on s'est mis à Naruto, ça va changer…**

**Nous écrivons donc à deux sous le pseudo de Simon Silverson en l'honneur de notre cher muse qui habite nos soirées en nous inspirant des **

**Slashy **

**Ideas **

**Making **

**Odd **

**Narratives.**

**Vous avez compris l'acrostiche je pense…**

**Notre fic est un slash avec un pairing assez atypique qu'est Orochimaru/Jiraya. Mais bon, il faut une première fois à tout et je pense que Simon s'est pas raté sur ce coup là…**

_**1 : Attaques buccales ! **_

_Cher journal,_

_Tu as l'immense honneur d'être mon journal, celui du futur maître du monde, le Grand Orochimaru…_

_Je vais commencer par de raconter par de parler de moi-même et de ma vie ! _

_C'est logique vu que je suis la personne la plus intéressante que je connais…_

_Je m'appelle Orochimaru, j'ai 14 ans et je suis le plus intelligent et le plus puissant des aspirants de Konoha. Outre mon aptitude au ninjutsu, qui en fait n'est égalé que par mon aptitude au genjutsu et au taijutsu (et c'est mon but : maîtriser tous les jutsus), je possède un pouvoir très particulier._

_J'ai une langue d'une taille et d'une souplesse exceptionnelle !_

_Je peux l'allonger à mon envie pour accomplir des tas de choses délicieuses…_

_Lorsque j'étais petit, par exemple, ma langue était mon jouet favori. Je m'en servais pour : _

_renverser les bouteilles d'encre _

_toucher les fesses des filles_

_chatouiller Jiraya pendant qu'il récitait ses proverbes ninjas. _

_Et commettre bien d'autres méfaits en toute impunités…_

_Tu te demandes, sans doute, cher journal, comment j'ai pu faire tout cela sans me faire prendre._

_C'est sans compter sur ma lumineuse intelligence…_

_Je n'ai jamais été accusé ne serait qu'une fois de tout ce que j'avais fait. Sarutobi-sensei, mon prof ignorait et ignore encore le secret de ma langue. C'est toujours Jiraya qui se faisait punir à ma place des bouteilles d'encres fracassés et autres et personne ne s'étonnait qu'il touche les fesses des filles ou qu'il rit bêtement en récitant ses proverbes ninjas, cet idiot._

_Oh mon Dieu, cher journal, j'avais oublié que tu ne connaissais pas Jiraya._

_Jiraya est un membre de mon équipe et aussi de mon ancienne classe à l'Académie. Un abruti total et un pervers totalement inférieur à moi mais qui m'est très utile pour jouer les boucs émissaires de mes méfaits buccaux._

_Vois-tu, cher journal, il y a deux groupes de gens, les éternels innocents et les éternels coupables. Je fais partie de la première catégorie et lui de la seconde. Quant après avoir commis un méfait, je l'accuse, Sarutobi-sensei, qui a un gros faible envers moi, le punit immédiatement. De toute façons que vaut la parole de Jiraya, pervers qui préfère espionner la douche des filles que s'entraîner, à celle d'Orochimaru, solitaire mais si doué, premier de la classe, meilleur aspirant et petit chouchou de Sarutobi-sensei._

_Les apparences ne jour vraiment pas en la faveur de Jiraya. Il faut dire qu'il a une belle réputation de cancre et de pervers qu'il ne doit qu'à lui. Je ne sais pas ce que son père a mangé la nuit de sa conception sans doute des hormones de taureaux en rut parce qu'à seulement 15 ans c'est un fervent lecteur de Sexy-Tabou, et il passe la plupart de son temps à espionner les filles nues et à noter des trucs dans un carnet en souriant bêtement. Il essaie aussi de les tripoter ce qui fait de lui le punching-ball favori de Tsunade._

_Tsunade est la dernière membre de l'équipe 7. C'est l'éternel tourment de Jiraya qui s'est fait jeté par elle un nombre incalculable de fois (j'ai arrêté de compter à 1200…). Cette fille n'a pas grande intérêt, ni elle, ni sa bande de copines gloussantes. La seule chose que j'apprécie chez elle et qu'elle a une bonne droite et qu'avec, elle a plusieurs fait mordre la poussière à Jiraya._

_Avec ces deux abrutis et Sarutobi-sensei qui ne jure que par moi, je ne risque pas la concurrence au sein de l'équipe n°7 !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Abominable, cher journal !_

_Pour la première fois, je me suis fait avoir par Jiraya et Sarutobi-sensei a découvert mon secret !_

_Cette journée avant pour temps commencée sous les meilleurs auspices. J'avais battu Jiraya à plate couture et Sarutobi-sensei avait encore vanté à tous mes mérites._

_Malheureusement, j'ai été victime d'un abominable piège, que dis-je d'une spoliation ! _

_Jiraya faisant preuve d'une présence d'esprit que je n'aurais jamais cru de lui, a mis dans le plat de pâtes de la cantine un piège à souris sachant pertinemment que j'aime bien baver dedans pour dégoûter les autres élèves._

_Je suppose que Jiraya qui a découvert l'existence de ma langue depuis le temps que je l'humilie avec (même un cerveau lent comme lui a pu l'apercevoir) a voulu prouver à Sarutobi-sensei que ma langue était belle est bien extensible comme il le répétait depuis des années, sans être cru car heureusement Jiraya est de ceux qui ne sont pas cru (surtout pas par Sarutobi-sensei quand il témoigne contre moi, le petit ange)._

_Il est impossible que Sarutobi-sensei croit Jiraya plutôt que moi grâce à ma technique parfaite qui constitue à des que j'ai à faire accuser Jiraya à hurler « Sarutobi-sensei » d'un ton désespéré puis de chouiner dans sa robe (je le fais plus rarement maintenant mais quand j'étais petit j'en usais et abusais sans vergogne.)_

_Jiraya avait donc besoin de preuves matérielles et son piège a marché, me transperçant la langue au niveau de la 100ème papille gustative gauche._

_Douleur des douleurs, cher journal, je me suis senti arraché de mon corps, réduit aux plus infimes des êtres._

_Evidemment Jiraya s'est hâté de montrer à Sarutobi ma longue langue toujours prisonnière de son immonde piège._

_Dès libéré, j'ai crié mon inénarrable : _

_« Sarutobi-sensei ! »_

_Et je me suis mis à chouiner dans sa robe._

_Ce crétin a aussitôt dit :_

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu menti mon petit Orochimaru ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas que vous me preniez pour un monstre ! Mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait Sarutobi-sensei ! Cette infâme Jiraya ment en disant que j'ai fait toutes ces choses horribles ! C'est bien lui qui les a fait et il m'utilises comme bouc émissaire ! »_

_Evidemment, Sarutobi se laisse avoir et laisse échapper la profusion habituelle de : « Mon petit Orochimaru », « Tu es un élève si doué. », « Jiraya, qu'est-ce qui te prend de maltraiter ton petit camarade ? »_

_Celui-ci essaie encore de se défendre : _

_« Si il est aussi innocent, pourquoi il avait la langue dans le plats de pâtes ? »_

_Sarutobi-sensei attend l'excuse parfaite._

_« J'avais juste très faim. Je voulais en prendre une au vol. »_

_Tu dois trouver cette excuse bien piètre pour un futur maître du monde mais je n'avais pas plus de cinq secondes pour la trouver._

_Ca suffisait pour ce crétin de Sarutobi. Il suffit que je lui fasse des petits yeux pour qu'il me donne le bon Dieu sans confession. Si je lui racontais que Jiraya s'était transformé en singe, il me croirait sûrement. _

_Je vais essayer…_

_Ca a marché ! _

_Je lui ai simplement dit : _

_« Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraya s'est transformé en singe ! »_

_Et sans douter une seconde de mes paroles il a couru après Jiraya pour le punir et a même refusé à entendre ces protestations._

_Franchement Sarutobi-sensei gobe vraiment tout. Un jour, je devrais lui dire que Jiraya est gay, il le croirait peut-être…_

_Et pourtant, c'est aussi probable que je sois moi-même gay ! _

_Probabilité nulle, quoi ! _

_Kukukukukukukukukuku…_


	2. Ma vengeance sera terrible

**Quoi 4 reviews d'un coup ! Mon Dieu ! **

**Comme c'est plus autorisé vous trouverez les réponses à vos reviews sur le LJ d'Elizabeth (lien profil) mais je fais une dernière réponses aux reviews :  
**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Alphonse Elric : **On se souvient de moi ! Comme ça je suis célèbre !

Magie démoniaque ? D'où tu tires ça ? Ma spécialité, c'est plutôt l'antimagie ! (Elizabeth, laisse tomber les blagues pourries que personne ne comprend).

Hé oui, Oro-chan a son journal ; faut dire tous les méchants en ont.

**tsuunami : **Merci, ô Tsuun-chan ! Nous avons transmis tes compliments à Simon.

**altroen : **Nous te remercions pour l'admiration que tu nous portes ainsi qu'à Jiraya et Orochimaru. Le journal ne sera pas toujours de rigueur.

**tafolpamadlaine : **Orochimaru est si attachant quand il laisse tomber ses dehors de serpent froid pour dévoiler son petit cœur tout chaud ! lol Il va y avoir d'autre scènes drôle à imaginer pour Jiraya cette fois ! En tout cas merci !

_2 : Ma vengeance sera terrible_

_Cher journal,_

_Depuis quelques jours, je fais quelque chose de divinement maléfique !_

_Hé oui, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée géniale pour exploiter toutes les possibilités de ma superbe langue ! _

_Je suis, avouons le, plutôt beau gosse. (nda : Je tiens à préciser que nous parlons d'Orochimaru petit.) Pas mal de fille veulent sortir avec moi… _

_kukukuku… _

_Je suis tellement diabolique ! _

_J'accepte donc la proposition de ces demoiselles puis quand elles attendent le baiser du Prince Charmant, je leur faire un méga french kiss avec de la bave partout, si bien qu'après elles sont dégoûtés à vie des garçons ! _

_Evidemment, les moins orgueilleuses ou les plus rancunière ont bien l'idée de me dénoncer mais Sarutobi-sensei jure et jurera toujours que je suis blanc comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. _

_Pour justifier le fait qu'elles viennent se plaindre en si grand nombre, je lui ai raconté un quelconque bobard à propos des rouges à lèvres qui contiendra de l'hallucinogène, de psychose féminine et d'anorexie, et il l'a cru évidemment ! Sarutobi-sensei est un crétin !_

_Mais aujourd'hui je m'accorde une proie de choix : cette chère Tsunade…_

_Tsunade n'a pas à l'origine de vue sur moi mais encore une fois ce pervers de Jiraya a bien arrangé mes affaires. Il l'a tellement fait chier qu'elle a pensé que sortir avec son pire ennemi et son plus grand rival serait le meilleur moyen de rabaisser Jiraya. Mauvais calcul, ma chère Tsunade, Jiraya n'a pas plus d'orgueil que de délicatesse et d'intelligence et il n'a honte de rien. Tu pourras sortir avec tous les mecs de la planète Terre qu'il voudra toujours soulever ta jupe._

_Je suis bien contente de dégoûter Tsunade. Elle est un peu trop maligne et forte physiquement pour une fille ; elle pourrait me créer des ennuis dans un futur proche, à moi le grand Orochimaru ! Personne ne doit gêner mon ascension… Mieux vaut la mater tout de suite ! Je vais lui montrer qui est le plus fort ! _

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Apparemment, j'ai un peu sous-estimé Tsunade. Je lui ai fait subir le « baiser mortel » et tout c'est bien passé, jusqu'à que pensant l'avoir bien dégoûtée, j'ai arrêté et me suis préparé à pousser un rire maléfique donc j'ai le secret. C'est alors que Tsunade surmontant son dégoût, m'a foutu une super droite et m'a fait… un œil au beurre noir ! _

_En plus, elle a eu le cran de me défier d'aller pleurnicher auprès de notre sensei ! _

_Je vais me venger de toi, Tsunade, et ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de l'affront que tu m'as causé ! _

_Je vais me servir de ma seconde arme favorite après Sarutobi, Jiraya ! _

_**Cher journal,**_

_**J'ai décidé de te cacher dans un exemplaire de Sexy-Tabou comme ça je suis sûr que personne n'aura l'idée d'ouvrir le magazine à part moi. C'est l'avantage de d'être le seul obsédé dans le coin ! **_

_**Tu ne pourras jamais deviner ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ! **_

**_Hé bien figure toi que ce péteux de Tongueman est venu me demander de l'aide ! _**

_**Ha ha ! **_

**_Apparemment, le petit chouchou de Sarutobi-sensei a un peu dépasser les bornes avec son baiser mortel et Tsunade lui a mis un méga œil au beurre noir ! _**

**_Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui prend un pain ! _**

_**Oro-chan voulait conclure un marché : sous son apparence, je viendrai m'excuser des dommages qu'il lui avait fait à Tsunade (pourtant on dirait que c'est elle qui lui a fait des dommages) et je lui roulerai une méga pelle. Après, je reprendrai ma vrai apparence, Tsunade sera bafoué, Oro-chan vengé et moi j'aurais bien embrassé Tsunade ! **_

_**Je dois dire que le plan d'Oro-chan était assez malin… Et puis, le pauvre, il a du être totalement horrifié du crime de lèse-majesté de Tsunade : **_

_**« Mon visage ! Mon magnifique visage ! » **_

_**Il devrait s'en rendre compte ; Oro-chan a un visage de fille, des cheveux de fille et une sexualité de fille : les hormones à zéro ! **_

_**Je crois qu'il l'a réalisé inconsciemment autrement ça ne le gênerait pas que je l'appelle Oro-chan ! **_

_**Bon je vais embrasser Tsunade après avoir rédigé cette note à la va-vite…**_

_Cher journal, _

_Mon plan génial a marché ! Comme je l'avais prévu, Jiraya a accepté ! Il est tellement prévisible l'animal ! Bon évidemment il ne s'est pas privé de l'habituelle « T'es une fille, Oro-chan ! »… mais bon il a accepté c'est le principal ! _

_Il a donc été bécoté Tsunade. Bon après quand elle a réalisé qui il était, il s'est aussi pris un œil au beurre noir ! Mais bon, il doit être habitué depuis le temps ! _

_Tsunade ne m'a pas déçu cette fois ! Super droite dans le visage de Jiraya ! _

_J'suis pas une fille, d'abord !_

_J'ai l'impression que Jiraya va vouloir m'entraîner dans ses répugnantes combines maintenant ! Mais je ne me laisserait pas faire ! _

_Prochain chap : Baiser mortel ! _


	3. Mais que diable allaitil faire dans ce

**Me revoici d'abord merci pour vos gentils reviews ! J'y réponds toujours sur mon Lj (l'adresse est sur le profil de Simon) ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre riche en instants Nescafé ! **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir ce n'est plus que le style journal intime, on passe à l'action. Les pensées intimes donc non formulés de Orochimaru ainsi que son journal sont en **_italique_

**Les pensées de Jiraya et son journal sont en _gras/italique_.**

**Les passages neutres sont en **normal

_3 : Mais que diable allait-il faire dans ce vestiaire !_

Le forêt qui entoure Konoha est un lieu d'entraînement pour tous les shinobis de la feuille caché. C'est l'endroit idéal pour les entraînements en combat réel car elle permet de nombreuses cachettes et donne des avantages de terrain comme dans un combat réel. Il y aussi des espaces d'entraînement pour le maniement de l'arme blanche et des espaces de méditation pour les ninjas en quête de paix. Car la paix règne sur cette vaste forêt dans le silence du matin. Ce silence qui vient d'être brutalement rompu par la voix claironnante d'un jeune pervers s'adressant à un jeune homme à l'allure féminine :

« Hé, Oro-chan ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ce boulet !_

« Oui, Jiraya ? »

« J'ai besoin de l'aide de sa majesté linguale ! »

« Dans tes rêves, tocard ! »

Jiraya saute de la branche où il était suspendu par les pieds.

« J'ai un marché. On se bat et… »

« Tu ne veux tout de même pas te mesurer à moi, Jiji ! »

« Puisque tu te crois si supérieur à moi, _Oro-chan_, tu ne risques rien. Donc si JE gagne… »

Orochimaru pousse son rire le plus cruel pour signifier mon mépris envers cette hypothèse.

« Tu m'aides à ouvrir le vestiaire des filles. »

« Et si JE gagne… »

Orochimaru réfléchit un moment à toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait affliger à Jiraya dans un futur proche.

« Heu, je ne sais pas. Je pourrais bien sûr de torturer mais je pense qu'on s'en rendrait compte. »

« Dis, Oro-chan… »

« Oui ? »

« Il y a une punition horrible auquel tu n'as pas pensé… »

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mon esprit géniale a tout passé en revue. »

« Tu n'as pas pensé à me faire subir ton fameux baiser mortel, celui que la moitié des filles a subi. »

« Mais tu es garçon ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? L'effet serait le même. »

_Dégoûté Jiraya du sexe ! Je serais le premier à réussir un tel exploit ! C'est digne d'un futur maître du monde tel que moi ! La perversité de Jiraya est sa meilleure arme. Sans elle il ne sera plus qu'un mollusque ! _

« J'accepte le marché ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Cher journal,_

_C'est absolument affreux, je vais tenter de tout relater sans me tromper ces événements terribles qui me sont arrivés ce matin. _

_J'ai combattu avec Jiraya et j'ai gagné. Si j'avais su, j'aurais préféré perdre…_

_J'avais fait avec Jiraya un marché louche, qui constitait en deux mots à si je perds, je l'aide dans ses affaires de pervers et si je gagne, et bien je lui fais le baiser mortel. Tu dois te demander cher journal comment moi Orochimaru a pu accepter de prendre le risque de faire le baiser mortel à Jiraya. Le dégoûter du sexe paraissait une idée tellement séduisante et digne de moi ! _

_C'est Jiraya qui m'a suggéré l'idée de lui faire le baiser mortel. Je me rends compte qu'il a demandé cette punition en connaissance de cause. Une porte de sortie pour vaincre à tous les coups._

_En effet, cher journal, Jiraya a le pouvoir de résister au baiser mortel ! _

_Ce baiser fut le plus baveux, le plus beurk que j'ai jamais fait. Et cette fois, c'était moi qui était dégoûté. J'essayais d'étrangler Jiraya avec ma langue mais j'avoue qu'à ce combat de langue j'ai perdu. Ma langue est peut-être plus longue que celle de Jiraya mais la sienne est drôlement musclé à force de s'entraîner à embrasser les filles avec des poteaux. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé et mon Dieu, c'était horrible pour moi qui pensait savourer ma victoire et le dégoûté alors qu'en fait ils prenait bien son pied le pervers ! Ca aurait pu être amusant si ça n'avait pas été aussi tragique pour moi._

_J'ai aussitôt crié : _

_« Rhaaaaa, ma bouche se putréfie ! »_

_Et lui il a dit : _

_« C'était super, Oro-chan. J'adore ta façon t'embrasser. Je savais qu'à ce petit jeu, je ne risquais pas de perdre. Bon maintenant tu vas m'aider à ouvrir le dortoir des filles ! »_

_Je lui ai dit qu'il avait perdu. _

_« C'est ça ou je recommence. »_

_Dans ses bras, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable. J'étais la merci d'un autre baiser mortel, ma propre invention._

_Je vais devoir obtempérer…… J'ai rendez-vous avec Jiraya devant la porte du vestiaire des filles._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les vestiaires des filles… Une partie de la zone d'entraînement réservé aux demoiselles, un bastion pas encore pris mais pas imprenables vu que la fureur de Tsunade affronte la détermination sans faille de Jiraya chaque jour. D'ailleurs c'est encore un de ces plans qui se trame à présent :

« Oro-chan, Oro-chan ! »

« Oui, Jiraya ? »

« Briefing pré attaque perverse… Agent B, nom de code : Tongue-man , ta mission, que tu l'acceptes ou pas, est de glisser ta langue sous la porte des vestiaires très discrètement, de déverrouiller la porte puis de te replier pour laisser place à l'agent A, nom de code : The Boss alias moi. »

_C'est moins compliqué qu'il ne paraît. Il me suffit d'ouvrir cette maudite porte et de me tirer._

_J'introduit ma langue sous le fine interstice entre la porte et le sol. Mes pupilles rencontrent quelque chose de gluant. Ces filles ont du laissé de leur après shampoing couler sur le sol. Je déverrouille la porte. C'était vraiment facile, un peu trop facile…_

_Je veux me retirer mais ma langue refuse de bouger._

_Jiraya s'agenouille à côté de moi : _

« Un problème Oro-chan ? »

« Mmmuiiiaaaaaayyyaaa… »

« Je crains que mon tube de colle forte se soit égaré avant toi sous la porte de ce vestiaire. Bon je vais me procuré un alibi. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre que Tsunade te détache… »

_Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je l'abhorre ! Je l'abjure ! Il m'a coincé ici ! _

_Les filles à l'intérieur du vestiaire se mettent à crier qu'un « serpent rose » est entré dans le vestiaire ! Dans la mêlée Tsunade me marche sur la langue ! Son talon aiguille me perfore la langue au niveau de la 23ème papille gustative droite…_

**_Oro-chan m'a toujours pris pour un imbécile mais rien qu'aujourd'hui, je l'ai bien baisé 3 fois : je l'ai dégoûté avec son propre baiser, l'ai forcé à m'aider alors qu'il avait gagné légitimement le précédent combat et maintenant c'est lui le pervers accroché par la langue au vestiaire._**

_Mon Dieu, Jiraya pourrait être… intelligent ! _


	4. Quelques malheurs et une bonne douche

**texte neutre en **normal

**pensées et journal d'Oro en **_italique_

**pensées et journal de Jiraya en _gras/italique_**

les réponses aux reviews sur le livejournal d'Eliza (lien profil) !

**4 a) La conclusion de le précédente affaire et les malheurs d'Orochimaru**

_Cher journal,_

_Je réalise que je n'ai pas beaucoup depuis la dernière traîtrise de Jiraya (me coller la langue au sol du vestiaire, quelle traquenard !), ce n'est pas que je renonces à toi, cher journal ; un méchant qui ne raconte pas son enfance dans un journal intime n'est pas un vrai méchant, et non ce n'est pas un truc de filles !_

_Mais bon là, je me disperse. _

_Non, si je n'ai pas écrit, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose en raconter. J'ai échappé de la façon habituel à la punition que j'aurais pu avoir après être pris collé au sol du vestiaire des filles, bon ça quand même été chaud, et il fallait vraiment être Sarutobi-sensei pour gober un truc aussi gros mais bon c'est sans compter sans mon air dès plus angélique !_

_Je lui ai fait le coup de l'honneur. Ca marche toujours très bien. Du genre : _

_« Oh, Sarutobi-sensei, je suis tellllllleeeeeeeeemmmmment désolé. §chouinage§ Vous comprenez… J'ai fait un pari avec Jiraya… et j'ai perdu. Je ne pouvais pas me soustraire au gage… c'était une question d'honneur. J'avais donné ma parole ! J'ai donc passé ma langue sous la porte du vestiaire pour l'ouvrir mais le méchant avait mis de la colle et je me suis retrouvé coincéééééé ! §chouinage§ »_

_« Mon petit Orochimaru, tu es tellement doué et tu as une si bonne idée de l'honneur du shinobi. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas pu manqué à ta parole. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas bien de parier avec Jiraya, tu sais ça ? »_

_« Oui, Sarutobi-sensei. »_

_« En punition, je vais te donner… une tape. »_

_Je précise que la tape de Sarutobi-sensei est a peine plus forte qu'un tapotement. _

_« Puis je vais poursuivre ce petit effronté de Jiraya qui profite de la pureté et du sens de l'honneur de son camarade ! »_

_Ma « pureté » ! Mon « sens de l'honneur » ! kukukukuku Sarutobi-sensei est trop con ! Il pourrait avaler un mensonge aussi gros que ma langue est longue ! _

_Néanmoins, quand j'ai vu que c'est pris Jiraya, j'en viendrais presque à sourire à Sarutobi quand il me donne un de ses bonbons à la pisse de chien (j'ai dit « presque », cher journal, j'ai beaucoup de papilles gustatives)._

_Maintenant que je t'ai éclairée sur tout ce qui s'est passé, je vais de dire la dernière nouvelle : entre Jiraya et moi, c'est la guerre…_

§ flash-back §

Dans une salle de classe où les Genins étudiait l'histoire de Konoha, un jeune garçon en foudroyait son voisin du regard.

De longs cheveux noirs, une allure féminine, des yeux serpentins aux pupilles admirablement fendus, une longue langue pour l'instant collé à son palais, Orochimaru (car c'était lui) se tortillait sur sa chaise.

_Lever la main ou ne pas lever le main ?_

_Je ne dois pas faire style que son attitude me perturbe. Je ne dois pas me laisser troublé par cette attitude et agir en bon (futur) maître du monde. Je dois rester maître de moi, me concentrer et réagir. _

_Je lève la main !_

Sarutobi-sensei commençait à s'ennuyer. Il était pourtant sûr qu'Orochimaru avait la réponse. La noblesse naturel de son élève le poussait sans doute à laisser aux autres le temps de trouver la réponse.

« Personne ne connaît la réponse ? »

Orochimaru leva une main tremblante.

_**Ah enfin ! Je me demandais quand l'orgueil d'Oro-chan allait se réveiller !**_

Sarutobi-sensei sourit et se hâta d'interroger son élève favori.

« Oui, Orochimaru ? »

Au moment où il se redressait pou répondre que la technique favorite du Shodai était le Jukai Kötan (« la naissance d'une forêt dense »), un main experte pinça les fesses d'Orochimaru.

Celui-ci se tassa aussitôt sur sa chaise, rouge de gêne et de colère.

« Alors, Orochimaru ? »

En voyant le visage carmin de son élève, d'habitude si pâle, Sarutobi s'inquiéta :

« Tu vas bien, Orochimaru ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal, sensei. »

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Les lèvres d'Orochimaru étaient serrés à telle point qu'elle était devenu blanche. Il était toujours rouge et semblait sur le point d'exploser et de pousser un hurlement de rage et d'impuissance. Il irradiait la haine d'un façon presque palpable et le regard qu'il adressait à Jiraya exprimait sans ambiguïté son souhait de voir celui-ci mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, lui-même se chargeant de tout, bien sûr.

_**Ben quoi, Oro-chan, tu n'es pas content ?**_

Alors que leurs voisins de devant avait reculés leurs chaises pour s'éloigner dudit « Oro-chan », Jiraya affrontait son regard avec une effronterie qui frôlait l'inconscience. Il lui souriait, content de l'avoir troublé à ce point, et nullement effrayé par ce regard qui lui laisse entendre d'horribles représailles.

_Jiraaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

_Tu vas me la payer, je vais te le faire payer…_

_Ca fait trop longtemps que tu me tripotes en classe pour me ridiculiser !_

_Je ne peux pas te dénoncer directement, ça serait trop la honte !_

_Mais je vais raconter à Sarutobi-sensei les pires horreurs sur toi et quand tu sera lassé de laver les toilettes à la brosse à dents, tu arrêteras de toi-même._

Pendant ce brûlant regard, toute l'assemblée des Genins n'avait soufflé moi, attendant qu'Orochimaru rompe le silence.

Le jeune garçon serpentin avait finalement repris sa couleur de normale et c'est d'un ton presque trop froid qu'il s'adressa à son sensei :

« Ca va, Sarutobi-sensei, j'ai juste une soudaine brûlure d'estomac. La technique favorite de Shodai est le Jukai Kötan. »

« Très bien ! Orochimaru, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Bon je sens que nous allons finir sur cette dernière réponse car le cours d'histoire de Konoha est fini. Au revoir à tous. »

Orochimaru n'écoutait pas quand Sarutobi-sensei vint poliment s'enquiert de sa santé. Ses pensées suivait, loin dans le couloir, Jiraya qui riait, riait, riait…

§fin du flash-back§

**4 b) : La scène de la douche _(non pas celle de « Psychose »)_**

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? »

« Orrrrrrrrooo-chan, ces douches sont collectives ! »

Orochimaru faisait grise mine. Ca faisait deux heures qu'il attendait de pouvoir prendre sa douche mais Jiraya ne semblait pas vouloir sortir.

Jiraya ouvrit un peu la porte de la douche pour faire sortir sa tête recouverte de mousse :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Oro-chan ! Ca te gêne de prendre ta douche avec moi ? Tu sais pourtant que ses douches sont conçus pour que nous puissions tous nous laver en même temps, des douches individuelles sont impossibles vu… »

« le nombre de Genins, je sais ! »

Ca faisait deux semaines que Jiraya embêtait Orochimaru et celui-ci le supportait mieux qui ne l'aurait cru lui-même. Il était toujours gêné quand Jiraya le touchait mais arrivait à donner le change. Quant à Jiraya, il semblait y avoir pris goût…

« Je suis pudique c'est tout ! »

C'était un demi mensonge. Orochimaru, comme tout le monde, préférait avoir la douche pour lui mais si il devait vraiment se laver, il était près à la prendre en même temps que d'autres personnes. Hors là, il était 23 heures et il fallait vraiment qu'il se lave.

« Alors tu vas sortir, boulet ? »

« Certainement pas ! Il faut que tu surmontes ta peur, Oro-chan, et en plus, j'aimerais bien vérifier que tu es un garçon car dès fois j'ai des doutes. »

« Ca ne te gêne pas de te laver depuis plus de trois heures ? »

« Non, j'ai volé le soin pour la peau de Tsunade ! Il faut l'appliquer et le laisser pendant longtemps. Allez viens ! »

_Avant que j'ai le temps de protester, Jiraya m'entraîne dans la douche. Il s'est mis presque partout la crème de Tsunade et celle-ci est verte ! Autrement dit, il ressemble à une courgette géante !_

_Coincé dans une douche à 23h, avec mon pire ennemi, nu évidemment, cette situation commence à devenir franchement gênante. Si quelqu'un nous surprenait…_

_Une gerbe d'eau froide me ramène à la réalité…_

« Dis donc, Oro-chan, contrôle toi ! Ca fait cinq minutes que tu me regardes avec des yeux de poissons ! »

Orochimaru était trempé et la serviette qu'il tenait encore autour de sa taille aussi. Des longues mèches de ses cheveux noirs lui cachait le visage.

« Tu peux enlever ta serviette à moins que tu veuilles prendre une douche habillé ? »

Se rendant compte qu'en persistant dans sa voie, il se rendait ridicule, Orochimaru retira sa serviette et l'accrocha à la patère.

« Finalement, Oro-chan, tu es bien un mec scientifiquement parlant. Par contre, la virilité c'est pas encore ça ! »

Orochimaru grinça des dents mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il se tint le plus loin possible de Jiraya et essaya de se laver avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

« Tu sais, Orochimaru, j'adore ton comportement. Tu es _hyper gêné_ quand je t'embrasse dans le cou ou que je te touche les fesses, mais tu ne fais rien pour m'arrêter. »

« Je te dénonce à Sarutobi-sensei… »

« Pour une raison ou une autre. Mais tu ne fais pas plus, tu ne réagis pas comme les filles. Elles savent que je suis un pervers alors quand je les touche, ça ne les gêne pas à ce point, elles se contentent de me foutre un pain et de sortir un rire méprisant. Mais toi, Oro-chan, tu protestes vaguement, tu chipotes mais tu ne te défends pas ! A croire que tu aimes ça ?

Evidemment tu ne peux pas prendre une douche avec moi alors que tu l'as déjà fait quand tu n'avais pas le choix sans être trop gêné, tu n'aurais pas un peu peur de tes propres fantasmes ! Tu ne serais pas un peu un gay refoulé, _Oro-chan_ ? »

_JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !_

« Et toi, Jiraya qu'est-ce qui te coule du nez ? »

Celui-ci essuya le filet de sang qui lui coulait de la narine :

« Ca c'est presque rien. Je dois être sous la douche depuis trop longtemps. »

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre. Aussitôt Orochimaru fit un « Serviette instantané no jutsu », un jutsu de son cru qui fait aussitôt apparaître une serviette autour de la taille de l'utilisateur. Juste à temps parce que quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la douche. C'était Tsunade.

« Salut, les mecs ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Oh, je vois, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Tsunade ! On ne faisait rien du tout ! », croassa Orochimaru au comble de l'horreur.

« Oui c'est ça, vous êtes dans une douche, à minuit, Jiraya est tout nu et toi quasi, et vous ne faîtes rien ! Je voulais faire « rien » dans cette douche avec Dan mais je vais aller dans celle des filles si celle-là est occupée. Ne nous dérangez pas autrement je vous frapperai qu'elle que soit la tenue dans laquelle vous êtes. »

Tsunade leur fit un grand sourire et referma la porte de la douche.

Quand elle fut parti, Orochimaru se mit à chouiner alors que Sarutobi-sensei n'était nulle part alentour…

« Maintenant que Tsunade a vu ça, elle va se faire des idées et des rumeurs vont se répandre… Ma réputation de futur maître du monde est fichuuuuuuuu ! »

« C'est pas si grave, Oro-chan ! Viens que je te console ! »

« Ne me touche pas ! Et laisse moi la douche ! »

Orochimaru fit à son camarade de petits yeux larmoyants :

« _Do you really want to hurt me ? Do you really want to make me cry ?_ »

Jiraya sembla se laisser convaincre :

« Bon d'accord je te laisse la douche ! »

Orochimaru put enfin finir de sa laver les cheveux mais quand même faire les yeux du Chat Potté à son ennemi, ce n'était pas très classe. Mais bon, chacun à ses faiblesses…

« Hé, Oro-chan, viens voir Tsunade et Dan ! Aïheeeuuuuuuu ! »

C'était une journée assez normale pour les trois élèves de Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraya espionnait Tsunade et Dan, Orochimaru refoulait toujours son homosexualité et Tsunade frappait toujours Jiraya.


	5. La vérité révélée

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai sur mon LJ quand j'aurai le temps...**_  
_

_journal et pensées d'Oro en italique_

_**bold/italique pour Jiraya**_

normal pour le neutre

**_5 : La vérité révélée_**

a) Le super plan maléfique

_« Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, je vais me débarrasser de Jiraya. Définitivement… _

_Je vais suivre la voix du shinobi… Meurtre, assassinat, espionnage ce sont les emplois du ninja. Et je n'ai jamais eu un seul instant l'idée de servir le village de la Feuille, je resterais toujours à mon propre compte. Pas assez bête pour me faire atteindre pas leur patriotisme leafien à la petite semaine. _

_Jiraya a abusé… Je vais donc l'éliminer comme le ferait un vrai **bad**_ _ninja d'un ennemi gênant. Ce n'est pas les jutsu de Jiraya qui vont m'inquiéter mais il a compris que j'étais un être délicat, qui ne supportait pas qu'un gros beauf dans son genre le touche et il en a profité pour me déstabiliser… d'une manière tout à fait déloyal ! Pas comme lui, qui ne s'offusque de rien en ce qui concerne sa sexualité ! Je suis sûr que si il était accusé d'être gay, il s'en ficherait complètement, ce petit obsédé sans gêne et sans retenue._

_C'est pour ça que je vais l'assassiner d'une manière à peu près aussi déloyal que ses répugnantes perversions ! kukukukuku_

_Si Jiraya a compris une de mes… faiblesses, je ne dirais même pas faiblesse, c'est plutôt une allergie à Jiraya… Il me donne des vapeurs… Si, si je te jure, cher journal !_

_Bon, si Jiraya a découvert une chose qui m'indisposait particulièrement, je sais moi aussi tout ses travers de pervers. Et l'un deux… est (hélas), me toucher les fesse chaque fois qu'il passe près de moi ou que le moment est particulièrement crucial pour moi._

_J'ai donc piégé l'arrière de ma robe avec le poison d'un serpent mortel. Il agit très lentement, tout le monde pensera d'abord à une intoxication alimentaire, puis à une morsure de serpent et personne ne pourra savoir que je l'ai tué. J'ai modifié le poison pour qu'il entre par les pores de la peau. Jiraya est le seul à me toucher les fesses ; il sera le seul à mourir. Personne ne pourra la sauver. Il n'y pas d'antidote._

_kukukukukukuKUKUKUKUKUKUKU !_

_Je suis divinement maléfique…_

_Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils ne nous mettront pas un crétin à la place de Jiraya._

_Suis-je bête, j'avais oublié que Jiraya était un crétin !_

_Quand même, ça sera triste de ne plus le voir se faire tabasser par Tsunade… Et moi je ne pourrai plus tester sur lui mes regards mortellement pétrificateurs… Il ne passera plus des messages en morse pendant le cours du genre « Sarutobi-sensei pue de la gueule » ou « Dan est moche » jusqu'à ce que je le dénonce. Il ne me regardera plus d'un air lubrique…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?Je déteste Jiraya, je vais le tuer, JE VAIS LE TUER ! _

_En plus, il m'a traité de gay… MECHANT ! _

_I do not forgive. I do not forget._

_Pour ce que tu m'as fait, tu vas payer Jiraya…_

_Je sais ce que Tsunade ferait si elle lisait ces lignes. Elle sortirait « Freud pour les nuls » de son décolleté et me dirait que si je suis si virulent c'est parce que je suis un gay refoulé, amouraché de Jiraya par-dessus le marché…_

_Hé bien cher journal, c'est de la CALOMNIE !_

_Je n'ai jamais été gay, une seul seconde, ok ? Ok ?_

_Je devrais aussi descendre Tsunade pour avoir oser le prétendre. _

_Je devrais peut-être mettre du venin sur Dan. Il y a qu'elle pour le toucher, ce mollusque. Les moules et les limaces doivent bien s'entendre. _

_Je ne vais plus hésiter. Je ne vais plus hésiter. Je ne vais plus hésiter. Je ne vais plus hésiter. _

_Merde, je suis le grand Orochimaru. Et un maître du monde ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules, hein ?_

b) Et qu'en pense Jiraya ?

_**Cher journal, **_

_**Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial. Je ne sais pas si je dois augurer du pire… ou du meilleur.**_

_**Ce matin, Oro-chan m'attendait sur le terrain. Il avait très content (je veux dire encore plus que d'habitude). Une fois n'est pas coutume cependant, il a souri en me voyant. Un sourire comme seul Oro sait les faire. Un sourire de prédateur.**_

**_En tout cas, me suis-je dit, il allait voir comme je suis docile en proie déjà ferré…_**

_**Qu'elle soit le mauvais coup qu'Oro prépare, j'aurais la parade. **_

_**On n'est pas le plus fort quand on le croit mais quand on le sait. **_

**_Je connais Oro-chan, depuis qu'il est tout petit, il était un tout petit peu moins âgé que Tsunade et moi. Mais évidemment tellement _précoce _qu'avec des gens plus âgé que lui._**

_**Tout petit il était à croquer et déjà méprisant. C'était une toute petite bouille de fille avec de longs cheveux noirs parfumés au karité un peu partout et beaucoup d'arrogance et de jutsus mortels…**_

**_Il n'a pas vraiment grandi. Il a toujours la bouille de fille, les cheveux au karité et toujours plus d'arrogance et de jutsus mortels._**

_**Depuis toujours il veut être maître du monde (tout le monde est au courant sauf Sarutobi-sensei). **_

_**Pauvre Oro, il s'imagine qu'il va devenir le super méchant d'une histoire avec des cheveux digne d'une pub l'Oréal ? Quand il repousse ses mèches d'un geste si séduisant qu'il lui est propre, je m'attends à ce qu'il dise à chaque fois « Parce que je le vaux bien. »**_

**_Il me prend pour un crétin, mais je connais déjà toutes ses caractéristiques, ses qualités, ses défauts, ses faiblesses, ses manies. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il est puérile, refoulé, sainte-nitouche, petite nature, pleurnichard, et il essaie désespérément de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas gay alors que selon Tsunade (et Freud) il l'est ! Tout ceux qui le connaissent se moque de lui (c'est vrai qu'il frôle le ridicule quand il s'exerce à rire maléfiquement devant la glace et le craignent en même temps (parce qu'il est redoutable en combat). _**

**_Moi, comme je n'ai honte de rien, je peux le dire : j'adore Oro. Il me fait bien marrer avec sa « fierté », son « ambition » et « sa conviction d'être mieux que tout le monde » qui ait que je peux facilement le berner, et bien sûr son obstination à nier la réalité. _**

**_Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas le reconnaître c'est une bombe sexuelle, le petit Oro-chan. Même la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'en ai eu envie… (d'ailleurs la première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai pris pour une fille)_**

_**A partir du jour du fameux baiser mortel, j'ai adoré le tourmenter. En voyant sa gêne excessive, j'ai deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Tsunade aussi, c'est elle la culturée de l'équipe malgré son goût déplorable en mec (Oro miam, Dan beuuuuuurrrkkkkkkk). J'ai semé le doute dans son esprit en insinuant que c'est un gay refoulé. Plus il essaie de se convaincre du contraire plus il s'enfonce…**_

**_Je ne doute pas qu'il veuille se venger mais je garde un coup d'avance sur lui car moi, je ne me bride pas._**

_**Parfois j'ai presque envie de faire kukukukuku (ou plutôt une adaptation à ma sauce culculculculculcul)**_

c) Quelques jour plus tard…

Jiraya était en train de se tordre de douleur sur un lit d'hôpital. Tsunade venait de le quitter. Dans un couloir pas très loin, un jeune homme serpentin demandait son chemin :

« Vous pouvez me dire quel est le chemin pour la chambre 291 ? »

Orochimaru resplendissait. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des mouvements de cheveux, ce qui traduisait sa bonne humeur. Il avait un sourire gigantesque qui lui donnait même l'air un peu inquiétant.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de son coéquipier, la première chose qu'il dit, fut :

« Nous sommes seuls ? »

Jiraya eut à peine la force de hocher la tête. Aussitôt, Orochimaru éclata de son rire si particulier :

« KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU ! »

Il attrapa le tabouret et se laisse tomber dessus, en s'esclaffant toujours.

« Jiraya, Jiraya… Comment as tu cru un seul instant pouvoir ne faire que contrarier mes plans maléfiques ? Tu n'es qu'un moucheron, sans cervelle ! Tu m'as humilié, tu m'as tripoté, je t'avais prévenue que je te le ferais payer. Tu ne m'as pas cru. Aujourd'hui mon pire ennemi agonise devant moi… Quelle douce vengeance… »

Jiraya se redressa légèrement dans son lit :

« Ainsi, tu n'as jamais eu une once d'affection pour moi.. C'est triste pour les gens qui, comme Sarutobi-sensei, te déifie… »

« Comme as-tu pu croire que je pourrais t'aimer toi et la limace psychologue ? Quand au vieux, c'est le plus idiot de vous tous. Il est con comme ses pieds. Il avale tout ce que je lui raconte. Ca fait des années que je commets toutes sortes de méfaits avec ma langue, et il ne m'a jamais puni. Tout ce qu'il sait faire cet idiot, c'est me flatter et m'obéir comme un chien pour peu que je lui fasse des yeux un peu mouillé. En plus, il se sent obligé de me donne ses bonbons à la pisse de chien. »

« Tu peux le dire positivement, que tu le détestes ? »

« Je peux te dire sans aucun doute que je le méprise profondément. Je n'ai jamais eu une seul once d'affection pour lui. »

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Jiraya se mit à rire à gorge déployé. Orochimaru eut l'air décontenancé…

« Pourquoi ris tu ? Tu vas mourir ? Tu devrais agoniser ? »

« Avant toi, Oro-chan, Tsunade est venue me voir. Grâce à ces talents de medic-nin quasi exceptionnelle, elle a extrait le venin de ce que je suppose être TON serpent de mon corps. Ce que tu as vu n'est que les dernières convulsions de mon corps après avoir purgé le peu de venin restant. Je suis désormais en plein forme, Oro-chan… »

Jiraya avait repris des couleurs. Il fit un grand sourire à son ennemi :

« Ah oui, Oro-chan, comme petite vengeance pour ta pitoyable tentative d'assassinat… Sarutobi-sensei est resté derrière la porte et il n'a pas perdu un mot de ce que tu as dit sur lui… Regarde donc si tu ne me crois pas. »

Orochimaru retenu son souffle, se retourna et vit son vieux maître, Tsunade à ses côtés.

« Mon petit Orochimaru… »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du serpent, des vrais, cette fois.

_Tout est perdu…_


	6. Always love

**Je suis morte ! Ma coautrice m'a exploité en me faisant écrire ce chap de force !**

normal pour la narration neutre

_italique pour les pensées et le journal d'Oro_

_**gras/italique pour les pensées et le journal de Jiraya**_

_italique/souligné pour les pensées et le journal de Tsunade (NEW !)_

**_6 : Always love_**

a) Où Jiraya craque pour Orochimaru _ou_ Le mystère du rimmel qui ne coule pas

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Orochimaru pleurnichait (silencieusement pour une fois) avec autant de classe qu'un héros de tragédie avec deux longues larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues, Sarutobi semblait presque aller l'imiter, Tsunade avait l'air d'attendre la suite de l'histoire quant à Jiraya, il paniquait totalement.

**_Je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller aussi fort ! Les larmes d'Oro-chan n'ont vraiment pas l'air d'être du chiqué… Je voulais juste me venger un peu (après tout il a tenté de m'assassiner) mais pas à ce point-là ! En plus, le vieux singe a l'air sur le point de casser sa pipe… _**

**_Oro-chan, les larmes et l'air tragique te vont à la perfection et en plus, ton rimmel ne coule même pas... D'ailleurs c'est un grand mystère ; pourquoi ce rimmel tient non-stop avec 0 trace ? En tout cas, Tsunade devrait lui demander la marque parce que elle, quand elle pleure on dirait que ces yeux suppurent de l'encre…_**

_**Tu as l'air si beau et vulnérable comme ça… Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir trouvé une vengeance plus douce pour toi. La prochaine fois, je remplacerais ton beau rimmel par le rimmel qui coule de Tsunade… comme ça tu essayeras peut-être de me tuer pour avoir briser ton groove mais au moins je ne me sentirais pas coupable de t'avoir fait pleurer comme une madeleine (même si tu es à peindre comme ça) et ça serait drôle… **_

_**Dire que maintenant, tu ne vas plus pouvoir faire tes yeux de lapinou à Sarutobi et lui raconte d'affreux bobards…**_

_**Peut-être… Que je peux encore rattraper le coup ? Si on supplie Sarutobi à genoux peut-être qu'il voudra bien te pardonner ? Il t'aime tellement… Je t'aime tellement… Je t'ai même pardonné d'avoir essayé de me tuer dans d'atroces souffrances alors lui pourra bien te pardonner une vie entière de mépris et d'hypocrisie. Non ?**_

Jiraya se lève d'un bond et plaide en faveur d'Orochimaru d'une voix déchirante :

« Maître Sarutobi ! Orochimaru ne voulait pas du tout dire ça… Vous savez bien comment il est… sa puissance l'a rendu ambitieux et il a décidé de nous mépriser tous mais au fond de lui, je suis sûre qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour vous ! Il a beaucoup profité de votre inju… indulgence. Ces larmes sont sincères… Il regrette tout ce qu'il a dit… Quant au goût de vos bonbons, c'est vrai qu'il laisse un peu à désirer… mais Orochimaru les a apprécié comme une marque d'affection. Ne voyez vous pas que derrière cette charmante petite moue méprisante et serpentine se cache un petit cœur tout chaud qui crie « Aimez moi ! Adorez moi comme un Di… comme un fils ! »

Jiraya attrape Orochimaru et le sert contre lui sans même s'en rende compte, comme pour illustrer ses paroles.

« Vous savez qu'au fond de lui il n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à aucun de nous pas plus qu'il n'aurait **jamais** attenter à nos vies. Bien sûr il a pu échapper qu'il voulait un peu dominer le monde mais tout le monde sait qu'il a un cœur d'artichaut, qu'il est trop faible, géniard, chochotte, Sainte-nitouche… enfin trop bon quoi pour le devenir. Personne n'aurait cru ne serrait-ce que cinq minutes qu'un telle fiott… un tel ange devienne maître du Monde !

C'est moi qui ait fait dire à Orochimaru ce qu'il a dit, qui l'ait poussé à aller contre les sentiments qu'il avait pour vous qui ait fait ressortir sa fierté déplacée, sa bassesse, son orgueil démesuré… Pardonnez moi, sensei, et par-dessus tout pardonnez le. Regardez comme il est mignon avec ses petits yeux pleins de larmes… »

Orochimaru s'efforce de soigner son regard de Chat Potté bien que Jiraya ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher

Sarutobi baisse la tête et prononce ces paroles fatidiques :

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

b) Les Sannins en aparté

Dès que Sarutobi est parti, Orochimaru se dégage des bras de son coéquipier, essuie ces larmes très opportunes et se met à hurler comme un putois :

« Espèce de sale pervers, tu m'as mis dans un merde noir ! Maintenant le vieux se méfiera de moi ! Et j'ai pleuré devant tous le monde ! Je te déteste ! »

« Je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as essayé de me tuer, _darling _! Hé puis, juste après j'ai essayé de t'aider après, alors que tu pleurais comme une fille ! »

Heureusement Tsunade crie plus fort qu'eux tous :

« LA FERME AUTREMENT JE METS LA MÊME DROITE SUR VOS VISAGES DE SERPENT ET DE PERVERS EN MOINS DE TEMPS QU'IL VOUS FAUT POUR EXECUTER UN JUTSU OU TOUCHER UNE FESSE… »

Saisissant qu'elle s'était fait comprendre, Tsunade consent à abaisser le poing et à dégonfler un peu.

« Très bien. Vous m'écoutez un peu maintenant ? »

« Oui », grommelle Oro les bras croisés, refusant obstinément de regarder les deux autres.

« Oui, princesse Tsunade. », fait Jiraya avec un respect inattendu de sa part.

_Quelle mouche l'a piqué celui là ?_

« Bon déjà vous vous réconciliez tous les deux. Je crois qu'on ne peut légitimement pas comparer.

D'un côté, Orochimaru n'a jamais été un insupportable pervers et il n'a jamais vraiment humilié Jiraya.

Et de l'autre, Jiraya n'a jamais été un futur Maître du monde de pacotille et il n'a jamais tenté d'assassiner Orochimaru.

En somme vous êtes tous les deux aussi irrécupérable l'un que l'autre. Maintenant allez on se sert la main, on s'embrasse et on se pardonne, les enfants. »

Jiraya rattrape Orochimaru derechef et lui fait un gros calin (vous vous doutez qu'il allait pas lui serrer la main).

« Jiraya, ton baiser de réconciliation est un peu trop près de lèvres. Voir carrément dessus… Mmmmmm… »

_Le serpent n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en plaindre. Quant au pervers, il a l'air au…_

…**_paradis ! Dis donc, Oro-chan, pour la vierge effarouchée, tu n'est pas très farouche, tu ne penses à…_**

_protester…………… essayer de protester…… Il me sert beaucoup trop fort ! Et ce n'est pas du tout un prétexte tout pourri ; d'ailleurs ce n'est pas un prétexte du tout._

« IL Y A DES HÔTELS POUR FAIRE CA ! »

Jiraya se sépare précipitamment d'Orochimaru (enfin c'est leur lèvres qui se séparent, il reste quand même très collé).

« Désolé, Tsunade-hime. »

Manque de chance Tsunade est de mauvais poil.

« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi faux cul Jira-chan ! Tu as pris exemple sur ton pote lèche botte, le serpent Sainte-nitouche ? Ou alors tu veux quelque chose de moi ? »

« JE NE SUIS PAS SAINTE-NITOUCHE, SAINTE NICHON ! »

Ce qui lui vaut de pratiquer son esquive des droites de Tsunade.

« C'est vrai que tu es loin d'être une sainte, Oro-chan ! Met avis que les saintes n'ont pas une langue (et des dents) aussi longues ; et qu'elles n'en font pas cette usage. Tsunade, j'aimerais que tu plaides en faveur d'Orochimaru à Sarutobi-sensei. Tu es intelligente, une médic-nin super doué et la petit fille du Shodai. Il t'écouterait. »

Tsunade se penche en avant, comme elle le fait toujours quand elle réfléchit profondément. Ses cheveux blonds masquent son expression.

Quand elle relève le tête, elle fixent les deux garçons devant elle : l'un aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés, à l'air plein d'espoir et ayant l'air de bonne nature, l'autre aux longs cheveux ébène qu'il lui cachent le visage, n'émergeant de ce foisonnement noir qu'un œil serpentin et un bout de peau blanche comme si elle était enduite de céruse. Si différents et tous deux attendent a réponse.

_Vais-je les faire mijoter plus longtemps… Non, ne proposons pas tout de suite mon idée ! _

« Qu'est-ce que vous me donneriez en échange ? »

Orochimaru secoue ses cheveux noir et reste interdit. Jiraya semble réfléchir :

« Je ne te tripoterai plus jamais ! Enfin, j'essaierai. Pendant une semaine au moins ! »

Il fait un sourire désolé. Orochimaru propose :

« Si tu as un ennemi à tuer… Ou si tu veux un serpent pour animal de compagnie… »

Tsunade secoue la tête, contente de les tourmenter un peu.

Après 5 min, Jiraya se jette à ses pieds :

« Je n'insulterais plus jamais Dan ! »

Tout le monde a l'air surpris même Orochimaru.

_Il m'aime à ce point là !_

« C'est gentil Jiraya mais j'ai mieux, fait Tsunade d'un ton sadique. En échange de mon aide… »

Suspense insoutenable…

« Je vais vous psychanalyser ! »

c) Docteur Love, la nouvelle psychologue de Konoha

_Cher journal,_

_Ce matin, j'ai psychanalysé Jiraya ! Lui et son petit copain n'ont eu d'autre choix que d'accepter mes conditions et de se plier à ma volonté… Je ferais presque kukukukukuku le stupide rire d'Orochimaru ! _

_Vous vous demandez peut-être qu'elle est l'intérêt pour moi de psychanalyser mes deux coéquipiers alors que je vois clairs dans leurs jeu comme dans leur sentiments. _

_Ce n'est en fait qu'un super plan marieur pour les faire s'avouer leurs sentiments. Je vais donner à Orochimaru l'occasion d'écouter la psychanalyse de Jiraya pour qu'il puisse l'humilier et vice-versa. Je ne leur avouerai à la fin, quand il se croiront très malin que l'autre à tout écouter. _

_J'avoue que la psychanalyse de Jiraya a été assez drôle… _

_Je lui ai dit de s'allonger sur le canapé et il m'a répondu : _

_« D'accord mais si tu t'y couches d'abord. »_

_Je lui ai mis une claque mais j'avoue que c'était drôle. _

_J'ai décidé de commencer direct : _

_« Quelles sont tes sentiments pour ton futur ex futur ex futur petit ami ? »_

_« Oro-chan, tu veux dire ? »_

_« Ben c'est mon rival ! Et c'est aussi un peu mon ami… Enfin, je suis ce qui se rapproche plus d'un ami pour Snake man ! »_

_Orochimaru n'a jamais eu d'amis parce qu'il méprisaient tout le monde et Jiraya non plus car des qu'un type avait une petite amie : il la tripotait… _

_« Très bien. Mais tu sais c'est rare de voir des gens se tripoter et s'embrasser entre potes… »_

_« Mouais… A quoi tu joues, Tsunade ? Mon attirance pour lui n'est pas un secret. Faut dire qu'il n'est pas mal du tout Oro-chan avec sa petit moue serpentine, ses cheveux l'Oréal et son dégoût total et surjoué pour ce que je lui fais ! Je continuerais bien à la tourmenter encore longtemps… d'autant plus qu'il embrasse bien le bougre ! »_

_Je sens que le moment est venu de sortir « Freud pour les Nuls » de mon décolleté._

_« C'est quoi ce bouquin ? »_

_« Oh, « Freud pour les Nuls »… Merveilleux livre… Tu sais que selon lui une amitié forte peut-être assorti d'une pointe de ressentiment et de rivalité+ le désir donne un sentiment appelé communément amour… D''ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin de « Freud pour les Nuls » pour voir que tu es amoureux jusqu'aux yeux. » _

_Jiraya a levé les yeux au ciel mais il n'a pas plus protesté._

_« C'est assez intéressant que toi le Super-Hétéro mateur de fils soit tombé amoureux d'un garçon… Orochimaru doit avoir un certain charme caché bien que je ne l'ai pas perçue... »_

_« C'est étrange mais moi j'ai pas encore perçu le charme caché de Dan ! Il doit être très bien caché ! »_

_« Jiraya tais toi je pourrais m'énerver et interrompre cette consultation en présentant mon poing à ta figure ! »_

_Comment a-t-il osé insulté Dan ?Dan est tellement…_

Les autrices de cette fic, par respect pour les lecteurs

ont décidé de couper l'abominable panégyrique de Dan par Tsunade

et de passer à la place un reportage sur la langouste (nettement plus

intéressantes que Dan).

_La langouste est animal marin de la famille des crustacés. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rester très humaine._

_Voilà comment je vois Daaaaaaaannnnnn !_

_« Cette attirance envers Orochimaru pour quelqu'un comme toi qui semble des plus hétéro est étrange. Raconte moi donc des premiers souvenirs d'Orochimaru… »_

_« Oh oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement…_

d) Il était une fois un pervers aux cheveux blancs et un serpent aux cheveux noirs… _ou_ Les Sannins dans le bac à sable

**_La premier fois que j'ai vu Orochimaru, j'avais sept ans et lui cinq. Il ressemblait assez à maintenant. En fait quand je l'ai aperçu de dos je l'ai pris pour une jolie petite fille. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte de mon erreur. La première chose qu'il a fait quand il m' a vu c'est de rejeter une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui lui cachaient les yeux puis de dire : _**

_**« Tu es un looser. Je ne jouerais pas avec toi. »**_

**_Ensuite, il a repris la construction de son futur palais de Maître du monde dans le bac à sable. Moi, je dessinais tes filles nues avec sa tête dessus et je lui disais que c'était lui et il disait que c'était moche et que j'étais un raté._**

_**Pour me venger je lui ai dit qu'il avait des bactéries qui se cachait dans le sable et il n'est plus jamais retourné dans le bac.**_

_**Je ne le voyais pas souvent car il était souvent à la bibliothèque. Il avait après à lire tout seul à l'âge de quatre ans et depuis cette âge, il déchiffrait de lui-même les longs rouleaux décrivant les techniques de Nin-jutsu du village puis les apprenait en autodidacte. Je me souviens de l'avoir vu s'entraîner à faire des signes à toute vitesse devant son miroir. **_

_**Il était déjà cruel et hypocrite. Il s'amusait à jeter des pierres au canard et dès que Sarutobi-sensei le regardait, il leur donnait du pain. **_

**_Il était largement du niveau d'un Genin quand il est entré à l'Académie. Outre son nin-jutsu très avancé, il s'était entraîné au taijutsu. Pour autant que je me souvienne, la langue d'Orochimaru a toujours été extensible, il la manie avec autant d'habileté qu'un bras (à cette époque, il s'entraînait à se battre à l'épée avec la langue). C'était une petite arme vivante_**

_**Nous étions à l'Académie tous ensemble et Sarutobi était un de nos prof. Orochimaru a toujours été le meilleur élève en tout ; en plus étant très doué beau garçon et orphelin, il s'attirait la sympathie des profs. Il m'horripilait avec sa tonne de jutsus, d'arrogance et de karité. Comme j'étais un cancre, il profitait de son cachet auprès de Sarutobi pour me faire accuser de tous ses méfaits. Il a toujours été diablement séduisant, diablement intelligent et tout aussi sadique. **_

_**Tu connais la suite l'équipe 7, Sarutobi-sensei… **_

**_Comme tu peux le voir mon attirance pour Orochimaru ne date pas d'hier. Mais j'ai réalisé récemment que ça me donnait un pouvoir sur lui. J'effarouchais sa Sainteté ; il s'est mis à me respecter et à s'intéresser à moi. Bien plus qu'avant. En plus, il est parfait à tourmenter… Maintenant je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui, de son joli visage comme de son énervant petit caractère ! _**

_**Si c'est ça l'amour…**_

_Voici un peu près la « déposition » de Jiraya ! Je vais passer à Orochimaru. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'avouera pas aussi facilement…_


	7. Soif d'amour et de sang

**Désolé ****pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eu un problème de PC avec pertes de données ! Mais maintenant on est de retouur avec un long chap rien que pour vous ! **_**  
**_

_**7 : Soif d'amour... et de sang**_

a) Docteur Love, la nouvelle psychologue de Konoha

_Résumé des épisodes précédents (parce que ça fait longtemps) : _Après Jiraya,Tsunade s'apprête à psychanalyser Orochimaru ! Celui ignore bien sûr que Jiraya va écouter tous ses propos comme lui à espionner les siens !

Par contre Tsunade (qui est quand même l'instigatrice de tout ceci) le sait bien et elle a bien l'intention d'arracher des aveux à Orochimaru !

Que va t-il se passer ?

« Allonge toi sur le canapé, Orochimaru. Ne te gêne pas. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Orochimaru, ne voulant pas se mettre dans une telle position de faiblesse, se contente de s'assoir prudemment sur le canapé, le plus loin possible de Tsunade.

_Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de faire des allusions. Il ferait semblant de ne rien comprendre. Il vaut mieux y aller franco._

« Je vais être franche. Que ressens tu pour Jiraya ? »

« Rien du tout. »

_Clair, net, parfait._

Tsunade fait un grand sourire, qui laisse Orochimaru présager du pire.

« Bien sûr... Pourtant vous donnez l'impression d'être des amis... pour ne pas dire autre chose.Je me trompe ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'amis... à part mes serpents. »

« Jiraya te considère comme son rival... »

« Je sais ! Mais il n'est pas assez fort pour être mon rival. »

« Tout ce qu'on a fait dans l'équipe 7 ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ? »

« Enfin vous n'êtes pas des inconnus... vous êtes justes des coéquipiers. Mais l'amitié... c'est comme le truc de la personne importante de Sarutobi... Epargne moi les effusions de sentimentsdégoulinants de patriotisme leafien. »

_Je m'attendais à pire. Je croyais qu'elle allait encore me sortir des histoires de sexe et de désirs cachés_

« Orochimaru, depuis combien de temps tu connais Jiraya ? »

« Depuis que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans. », dit Orochimaru, d'un ton peu conciliant.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? »

« J'en ai bien une petite idée. », fait Orochimaru avec son mouvement de cheveux favoris

Orochimaru se sent déjà mieux.Tsunade va juste se contenter de lui démontrer par A + B combien Jiraya et lui sont amis. En fait, Tsunade sent l'épaisseur du dossier plein de pièces à convictions compromettantes contre sa cuisse et attend patiemment qu'il ait fini de frimer.

« Je crois que ni Jiraya, ni toi n'aviez vraiment d'amis : lui parce qu'il était un gros pervers et toi parce que tu étais bien trop orgueilleux pour en avoir. Jusqu'à que vous soyez mis dans la même équipe et depuis votre rapprochement, je crois que vous vous êtes sincèrement attaché l'un à l'autre... »

_On s'endort... On dirait un sermon de Sarutobi...  
_« Mais bon, je sens que tu as hâte que je passe à l'étape suivante, le désir ! »

« Qu... quoi ? »

Tsunade fait craquer ses phalanges d'un air pas commode.

« Que ressens tu quand tu embrasses Jiraya ? »

« Rien ! »

« Ca ne te dégoûte pas ? »

« Si bien sûr ! »

Panique total du côté d'Orochimaru.

_Comment a t-il pu pensé que je me bornerais à parler d'amitié ?_

« Tu sais ça fait un peu bizarre d'embrasser même le meilleur de ses amis... »

« Jiraya n'est pas mon meilleur ami ! »

« Tu ne l'a pas nié tout à l'heure. Et ne pas s'opposer c'est consentir...»

Orochimaru tente de battre Tsunade de vitesse.

« Et puis c'est Jiraya qui m'embrasse, moi je n'ai jamais partagé un baiser avec ce sale pervers ! »

« Donc ça te dégoûte quand il t'embrasse et toi même, tu ne l'embrasses jamais... »

« Oui. »

Tsunade note quelque chose sur le petit carnet posé sur sa poitrine en le murmurant d'une voix tout à fait audible : _S'obstines à nier la réalité_.

Quand elle rélève les yeux, elle dit d'un ton implacable :

« Orochimaru, ne me fais pas le numéro de la vierge éffarouchée. Je ne suis pas complètement idiote? Je sais quand quelqu'un à l'air dégoûté or sur cette photo...

Tsunade sort son premier cliché compromettant. Orochimaru le regarde, rougit et se cache derrière ses cheveux.

Il dit d'une toute petite voix :

« Bon, des fois, ça chatouille un peu. Et puis j'ai chaud... C'est pratique... quand j'ai froid...

Mais quand je serais Maître du Monde, je transformerais le monde en un désert comme ça je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de Jiraya ! »

« Car tu as besoin de Jiraya... »

Orochimaru lance à son interlocutrice un regard de haine.

_Il s'enfonce !_

Tsunade note dans son carnet toujours en le murmurant :_ « Attirance certaine. »_

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? », fait Tsunade d'un ton innocent.

« Ce que tu as écrit sur ton machin... Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par Jiraya ! »

« Nier trop brutalement, c'est avouer que ça nous gêne. »

Là, Orochimaru est très embrouillé.

_Il faut que je nie mais il ne faut que je nie en ayant l'air trop impliqué... Gheu..._

« Ce que tu écris m'insulte ! Moi être attiré par ce pervers minable ! C'est tout simplement abracadabrantesque ! »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Tu vois Orochimaru, je n'ai pas seulement l'intime conviction que tu mens, j'ai aussi des preuves. Tu prétends que Jiraya te poursuit de ses assuidités et que toi, pauvre petite victime écoeuré, tu subis ses baisers et ses tendresses. Mais c'est faux. _It's time to face the truth..._

Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit Tsunade avec un air de meilleure amie à qui on peut tout confier un peu gâché par un rictus sadique. Chercher un peu de chaleur humaine, d'affection aurprès de quelqu'un c'est parfaitement normal, ça s'appelle... le sexe ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! », dit Orochimaru du ton d 'un enfant qui nie désespèrement avoir volé de la confiture alors que ces mains en sont toutes poisseusses.

« Tu t'obstines à nier ? »

Silence du côté d'Orochimaru. »

« Bien. »

Tsunade prend l'enveloppe à ses pieds et l'ouvre.

« J'ai ici une enveloppe... »

« Premièrement, j'ai quelque jolis clichés de Jiraya et toi comme celui que tu tiens à la main. Tu as l'air tellement dégoûté que j'ai pu comparer ton expression à « L'extase de Saint-Jean. » »

Orochimaru ne dit rien mais se cache derrière ses cheveux. On dirait une version plus noire et soyeuse du cousin Machin.

« Deuxièmement, j'ai remarqué que contrairement aux filles que Jiraya harcelait sporadiquement, tu ne le frappait pas beaucoup... et que surtout tu ne cherchais pas à l'éviter. »

Un oeil serpentin émerge de la masse noire :

« C'est faux ! Jiraya me prend généralemenrt de court ou s'attaque à moi à un moment où je ne peux le poursuivre à coup de katanas comme en cours mais dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je le fais. J'ai déjà voulu le tuer une fois mais ça ne m'a guère réussi. Et puis, comme c'est mon coéquiper, je dois l'avoir sur le dos la plupart du temps. »

Tsunade sourit :

« Ce que tu dis est vrai. C'est bien. Si tu ne t'étais pas défendu ça aurait été moins drôle. »

_Et après c'est moi le sadique de la bande !_

« Les attaques que tu as menés contre Jiraya était illusoires, à part la fois avec le venin de serpent (et je suppose que tu t'en aies mordu les doigts), tu ne lui a jamais fait le moindre mal.

Mais le plus intéressant est que j'ai remarqué que tu t'arrangeais pour voir Jiraya à divers prétextes inutiles, alors que n'importe quelle personne harcelée aurait tout fait pour l'éviter. »

« Comme ? », dit Orochimaru d'un ton aigre.

Tsunade lui dit en souriant encore plus :

« Depuis combien de temps es tu abandonné à _Fuuin Jutsu Ultime_ ? »

Orochimaru crie :

« Depuis que j'ai cinq ans ! »

Tsunade note : _Violente crise de colère après les questions les plus simples. Dénote un manque total de maturité et une obstination enfantine à s'accrocher à ses illusions._

« Bien sûr. Mais tu ne viens chercher le magazine toi-même que récemment »

« Uniquement parce que les ANBU m'on reproché que mes serpents pouvaient être considéré comme une menace par le marchant de journaux ! »

« Et tu sais que Sexy Tabou sort le même jour... »

« Oui, je crois souvent ce pervers de Jiraya à la bout... »

Orochimaru s'interrompt et devient écarlate.

_Est-ce ma faute si mon magazine sort le même jour que Sexy Tabou ? Est-ce ma faute si les ANBU m'ont regardé plus méchamment récemment ? Est-ce ma faute si il fait tellement froid en hiver ? Est-ce ma faute si dès que Jiraya me voit à la sortie de la maison de la Presse, il s'arrange pour m'embrasser dans une ruelle ? Est-ce ma faute si mes mains sont tellement engourdis que je ne peux sortir un katana pour le découper en rondelles ? _

« Ma pensée, Orochimaru, est que tu as parfois envie de te faire embrasser alors tu t'arranges pour croiser Jiraya, voir pour le provoquer un peu pour qu'il t'embrasse. Vu le nombre des hormones de Jiraya, ce n'est pas très difficile d'obtenir ce que tu veux avec tes petites regards du genre « Embrasse moi si tu peux. » »

« Quels regards aguicheurs ? »

Tsunade a un petit rire :

« Il faut que je rectifies ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas très difficile d'obtenir ce que tu veux la journée où tu as de bonnes excuses pour voir Jiraya mais la nuit... quand tu en as vraiment envie, tu dois vraiment te mouiller et y aller, quitte à devoir « cueillir de amanites tue-mouches au clair de lune... » »

_Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle sait !_

Tsunade tourne le dos à sa proie.

« Tu sais, vieux serpent, je vais te raconter une petite histoire. C'était celle d'un ninja prodigue boursouflé d'orgueil et de son coéquipier un pervers notoire.

Le jeune serpent était amoureux du pervers et vice-versa mais si le pervers l'assumait, le montrait même, le serpent en avait honte. Mais il avait besoin du pervers, petit à petit, de plus en plus envie de le retrouver... surtout la nuit, quand seul avec ces serpent, il rêvait de...

_...me réveiller dans ses bras bien au chaud et pas recouvert des corps froids de mes serpents. Des fois..._

...il se réveillait même au milieu de la nuit en voulant que son coéquiper soit là pour l'embrasser, et ce désir était tellement fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à...

_... se rendormir, se rendormir ! Impossible ! Il faut que je me lève ! Je me dis alors..._

... que si il se levait c'était simplement pour sentir l'air frais de la nuit comme...

_...si ça chasserait ces pensées de mon esprit... que je ne penserais plus que c'est agréable après... Et à chaque nuit c'est pareil, je mets.._

... toujours la même tenue, le kimono avec les serpents dessus. Tu sais qu'un jour, Jiraya m'a dit que dans cette tenue, il te trouvait irrésistible ! Oh oui tu le sais, je suis sûre que tu nous écoutais même si tu avais l'air plongé dans un rouleau de jutsu épais comme mon coude. C'est pour ça que consciemment ou pas tu mets toujours cette tenue. Puis...

_... je descends l'avenue vers la forêt de Konoha pour aller chercher des ingrédients... Mon armoire à jutsu est pleine mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Je vais en racheter une autre. Et inlassablement comme une horloge bien reglé, je passe..._

... devant la maison du pervers, qui a le sommeil très léger. Le serpent sort la première excuse qui lui vient à l'esprit (toujours pourri d'ailleurs), pour lui la seul chose qui compte c'est que le pervers va...

_...me plaquer contre le mur et m'embrasser après avoir ri en disant : « Je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir volé un baiser, Oro-chan. »..._

Ce qui est intéressant Orochimaru, c'est de voir combien les excuses que tu sors ont l'air irréfléchi. Même le plus médiocre des médic-nins sauraient que l'amanite tue-mouche ne vaut rien dans la conception de jutsu. J'aurais pu trouver une douzaine de meilleur raison pour errer dans une rue la nuit... »

Tsunade se retourne vers... un fauteuil vide.

« Orochimaru sort tout de suite de derrière le fauteuil! »

Tsunade finit par ramener Orochimaru par la peau du cou sur le canapé. Il était recroquevillé derrière la tête enfoui dans ses genoux et dans sa masse capillaire.

Quand Orochimaru consent enfin à parler, il le fait avec haine :

« Tu m'as espionné ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une sale fouineuse mais là tu as carrément fouillé dans ma vie ! »

« Bien sûr, fait Tsunade d'un ton doucereux, j'ai bien dû vous observer quelque foi mais c'est surtout Jiraya qui m'a tout raconté. »

Pour la première fois, Orochimaru a l'air surpris :

« Jiraya ? »

« Hé bien oui ! Il a compris l'intérêt à se confier à moi. Il tient vraiment à toi et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de te caser avec lui... »

« D'un commun accord , glapit Orochimaru. Et mon accord ! C'est quand même ma vie amoureuse dont il s'agit, ignoble marieuse ! »

« Orochimaru, la ferme !

Je crois que tu as déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprise tes sentiments pour Jiraya et n'importe qui aurait un minimum de jugeotte se l'avouerait. Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse boursouflé d'orgueil ! Voilà ce que tu es !

Avec ton obsession de devenir maître du Monde, tu penses comme toute les personnes égocentriques que l'amour est une faiblesse alors que... »

« ...un ninja ne devient véritablement fort que quand il a une personne importante à protéger ! Quand il est prêt à mourir pour les liens qu'il chérit !

Tout ça c'est un mensonge ! Si on te balance un jutsu mortel à la gueule, le pouvoir de l'amour ne t'empêchera pas de mourir comme un nullard ! »

Tsunade se met alors à brailler :

«_ Liiiiiiiistten to your hearttttt_

_Before tell him goooodbyyeeee !_ »

Orochimaru se bouche les oreille et Tsunade s'arrête de chanter (beugler ?) quand elle voit qu'il s'est tu.

« Désormais, tu connais mon avis, Orochimaru. Je suis tout de même déçue de ne rien t'avoir fait avouer. Mais bon maintenant que tu as mon avis autant prendre celui de Jiraya. »

Et le pervers sortit enfin de l'armoire.

**_Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans ce truc._**..

b) Hug the psycho !

Orochimaru se tourne vers Tsunade comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui confirme ce qu'il voit : Jiraya en train de s'extraire du placard de la salle.

Tsunade hoche légèrement la tête etdit :

« Je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée si je pouvais vous faire une thérapie de couple alors j'ai demandé à Jiraya de bien vouloir écouter tes confidences. »

« Tu lui a demandé ! TU lui a demandé ! », dit-il en pointant Tsunade d'un doigt accusateur.

Puis il semble se calmer. Mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

« Je vais te tuer. Ce n'est que dans le sang qu'on lave un tel outrage. »

Avant que Orochimaru est le temps de découper Tsunade à coup de katanas, Jiraya l'attrape par derrière et le plaque contre lui. Orochimaru ne se débat pas beaucoup ; il se met à grognonner.

« C'est pas juste... Pourquoi je peux pas tuer Tsunade ? »

_C'est bon il est retombé dans son infantilité ! Heureusement que Jiraya sait comment l'arrêter._

« Voyons Oro-chan, elle est sympa même si elle a des goûts bizarres en mecs et qu'elle frappe dur ! »

« Elle m'a espionné ! »

« Arrête de chouiner sur moi, Oro-chan. J'ai l'impression d'être Sarutobi-sensei. »

Tsunade, cette perfide, saisit l'occasion :

« Pourquoi tu pleurniches sur l'épaule de Jiraya ? Tu devrais te dégager de son étreinte avec rage, prendre une arme et me tuer. »

En fait, Orochimaru trouve Jiraya confortable et même si il est toujours furieux contre Tsunade, c'est son amie et il ne va pas la tuer maintenant que sa crise de colère a été étouffé par Jiraya. Mais il ne va pas se l'avouer et encore moins l'avouer aux autres.

Il y a Jiraya pour ça :

« Moi, princesse, je sais ! Je sais ! », dit-il en levant la main comme en classe.

_Tiens d'habitude c'est toujours Oro-chan qui a les réponses._

Tsunade interroge Jiraya :

« Parce que t'es son amie et qu'il m'aime. »

Orochimaru se dégage des bras de Jiraya et lui dit d'un ton triomphant :

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! C'est toi qui l'est. Hé oui, j'ai tout entendu de ta psychanalyse ! »

Tsunade croit bon d'intervenir :

« J'ai pensé que ça serait plus drôle si chacun entendait les confidences de l'autre sans le savoir. »

Orochimaru grogne et rosit légèrement.

Jiraya dit, pas du tout déstabilisé :

« A vrai dire, je m'attendais un peu à un truc de ce genre. »

Orochimaru, qui tenait à voir son coéquipier mortifié, est très déçu :

« T'es amoureux de moi, pauvre raté... »

Jiraya fait alors un jutsu mental très pratique, un jutsu qui fait cruellement défaut à son Oro-chan « _Sans gêne no jutsu »_ et il répond :

« Mais oui, je t'aime mon Oro-chan ! Viens ici que je te fasse tous pleins de mamours partout... »

Orochimaru pousse un cri de souris et essaie de s'enfuir. Tsunade est écroulée de rire.

« Allez ne soit pas farouche ! »

Jiraya finit par attraper Orochimaru et dit à Tsunade :

« Tu vois comment il ne se laisse pas faire ! Il ne se leverait jamais la nuit pour aller me voir ! Si son histoire d'amanites tue-mouches était fausse c'est sûrement qu'il savait que j'étais tellement nulle en médecine que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte...»

_A quoi joue t-il ? Il m'a pourtant été à faire ce dossier !_

Puis elle comprend et esquisse un mince sourire...

« Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. »

« J'ai tout compris, pas vrai Oro-chan ? »

« Oui c'est tout à fait ça ! Tu m'étais tellement indifférent que je n'ai pas pris la peine de dire que les champignons étaient pour empoisonner le chien de voisin... »

Une petite voix (celle de la raison) enfoncé très profondément dans le crâne d'Orochimaru mais étouffé par des tonnes d'orgueil murmure sans que son hôte l'entende vraiment : « _C'est une chance qu'il ne croit pas Tsunade comme ça tu vas pouvoir continuer à le voir la nuit sans endommager ton orgueil plus que d'habitude. » _alors que Jiraya pense justement : **_« Ca aurait été sympa de l'embêter un peu sur ça mais j'aime trop quand il vient me voir la nuit ... et pour qu'il vienne il faut que ses prétextes tiennent. »_** quand à Tsunade, elle se dit : _« Ce que Jiraya a bien compris c'est ses intérêts ! Sa manoeuvre pour préserver l'orgueil de son Oro-chan était habile. On dirait que depuis qu'il lui court après, ses hormones ont boosté ses neurones. »_

« Bon, fait Tsunade, puisque que Jiraya a pris parti, la fin de cette psychalanlyse est arrivé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre vol sur Tsunade Airlines et que vous vous découvrirez sous un nouveau jour. »

En sortant tous les deux, Orochimaru dit à voix basse autant pour lui-même que pour Jiraya :

« Je tomberais jamais amoureux de toi. »

« Imbécile, tu l'es déjà. » dit Jiraya à voix aussi basse.

« Quoi ? », dit Orochimaru.

« Amoureux. »

« Même pas vrai. »

Il jette à son comparse un regard « Attrape moi si tu peux. » (ceux dont parlait Tsunade tout à l'heure) et s'enfuit dans une ruelle, suivi de près par Jiraya.

c)Addicted

Une semaine après la psychanlyse de Tsunade, un garçon du nom d'Orochimaru se réveille en sursaut, projettant quelques serpents au passage.

Comme il a beaucoup de chances que vous n'y soyez jamais entré, je vais vous parler un peu de l'appartement d'Orochimaru. Il est petit, après tout Orochimaru qui a juste ses soldes de ninja ne roule pas sur l'or, et entièrement vert. Il y a des serpents partout en peinture, en peluche et surtout en vrai. La petit troupe des serpents d'Orochimaru est composé de dix-huit reptiles d'espèces différentes qui ont tous leurs propres noms et se font chouchouter par leur maître. Comme cess erpents ont besoin d'un source de chaleur, Orochimaru dort avec certains de ses serpents, les autres demeurant sur le radiateur (qui est toujours vert).

La maison d'Orochimaru est crainte par tous. A cause des serpents qui sifflent dans leur sommeil, quelqu'un l'a surnommé "la maison qui siffle" et c'est resté.

Donc ne vous étonnez pas si en se relevant brusquement, Orochimaru a dérangé quelque uns de ses serpents.

Instinctivement, le jeune garçon porte la main à son nez et grimace en sentant le contact du sang contre ses doigts.

_Ca ne va pas, ça ne va pas, ça na va pas !_

Orochimaru est d'humeur particulièrement revêche. Cela fait environ une semaine qu'il a prit la ferme décision de ne pas se lever la nuit et cela fait aussi une semaine qu'il se réveille brutalement la nuit avec une envie plus irrépréssible que jamais d'y aller.

_**Je sais ce que Tsunade dirait... que le fait que je refoule cette envie la rend encore plus forte. Avec sa psychologie à la noix...**_

Quoi qu'il en soit, après s'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit, il ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir or un Orochimaru en manque de sommeil est un Orochimaru instable.

Pour ne rien arranger, Orochimaru s'est aussi aperçu qu'il saigne un peu du nez durant la nuit cela le gêne car la seule personne qu'il a déjà vu saigner du nez est Jiraya.

_Oh et puis qu'y a t-il de mal se promener la nuit ? Jiraya ne croit pas aux stupides prétentions de Tsunade après tout ! Et moi non plus... Si je vais dehors c'est juste pour..._

_« pour sentir l'air frais de la nuit » ?_

_Oh non voilà que j'ai des flash back de Tsunade ! _

_Ma seule règle c'est : je fais ce que je veux _(nda : avec mes cheveux ! Dsl j'ai pas pu résister)

Comme un automate, Orochimaru prend sur la patère son kimono du soir et après s'être excusé à ses serpents pour le dérangement, il sort dans la nuit.

Tout en marchant il pense successivement :

« Je vais prendre un autre chemin pour aller dans la forêt... »

- Mais celui qui passe devant chez Jiraya est plus court...

_« Quelle importance de croiser ce pervers ou pas ! »_

A force d'être en conflit intérieur, il est déjà arrivé devant la maison de Jiraya sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Hé Oro-chan, on va encore cueillir des champignons ! »

En entendant la voix de Jiraya, Orochimaru frisonne, et pour un coup ce n'est pas de froid.

« **_Je crois que pour une fois, je vais faire mijoter un peu Oro-chan. Pour voir jusqu'où il est près à aller..._**

« Cette fois, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps ! »

_Quoi !_

Avec un sourire, Jiraya rentre la tête à l'intérieur de son appartement.

_**1... 2... 3...**_

« Attends ! »

_Pourquoi je dis ça moi ?_

_**J'en étais sûr.**_

"Oui, Oro-chan ?"

"Je voulais t..."

_T'embrasser ?_, fit la petite voix dans la tête d'Orochimaru, cette voix dont le timbre ressemblait un peu à celui de Tsunade, et qui, aidée par les hormones du serpent, commençait à se faire entendre.

"...te voir. Je voulais te voir !", dit Orochimaru en cherchant ses mots.

_Une excuse, une excuse, une excuse..._

"Simplement parce que je te manquai ou pour une raison particulière, mon chéri ?"

"Dans tes rêves, pervers ! Je voulais te parler de... Tsunade !"

_**Ca se voit qu'il invente au fur et à mesure! **_

_C'est plus facile maintenant..._

"J'ai besoin de ton aide pour élaborer une vengeance contre elle !"

"Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?"

_Attention, question piège ?_

"Je ne dormais pas et je n'allais pas avoir de scrupules à te réveiller, sale pervers..."

"En tout cas, c'est gentil de t'être fait belle pour moi, mon Oro-chan !"

Orochimaru rosit :

"C'est mon kimono du soir, idiot !"

"Tu es ravissante."

Orochimaru lance à Jiraya un regard meurtrier mais lisse tout de même son beau kimono.

"Tu vas attraper froid, dans ta robe de soir. Entre donc."

_Se jetez dans la gueule du loup est déconseillé... Mais je suis curieux de voir l'intérieur de l'appartement de Jiraya. Ca doit être dans un endroit qui lui ressemble. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il vit comme moi dans un petit studio._

"D'accord."

Jiraya ferme la fenêtre et va ouvrir à son ami-petit ami-rival.

En fait, l'appartement de Jiraya ressemble exactement à l'image qu'Orochimaru s'en faisait. C'est l'endroit le plus mal rangé où il soit jamais allé. On ne sait pas de quelles couleurs étaient les murs à l'origine car Jiraya les a recouverts de posters de filles nues sans doute tirés de magazines de lingerie. Orochimaru suppose sur le moment que le sol est du parquet mais c'est dur à dire vu tout ce qui traîne sur le sol : des rouleaux de jutsus, des magazines pornos... La table de chevet est en fait une gigantesque pile de Sexy Tabou. A part ça les meubles sont ordinaires : un lit, une armoire, une table...

La seule surprise qu'à Orochimaru est la présence parmi les filles nues de photos de lui.

"Je fais partie de ta collection, Jiraya", dit-il avec un dégoût, vrai ou fein.

_**Avoue que ça t'aurai déçu de ne pas y être ! Comme quand je t'ai dit que je n'allai pas t'embêter...**_

"Je te proposerai bien une chaise mais j'en ai qu'une. Tu vas devoir venir sur mes genoux."

_Vite prend un air "quelle bagne !", celui que tu prends quand Sarutobi te fait la moral..._

"Puisque qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions...", répondit-il avec son ton orgueil froissé.

_**Si tu étais un peu plus réveillé, tu te rendrais compte que tu peux tout à fait t'assoir sur le lit, Oro-chan. **_

Orochimaru ne fait pas que s'installer sur les genoux de Jiraya, il y prend vite ses aises.

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi confortable. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien installé depuis longtemps. Si ça continue, je vais m'assoupir dans cette douce chaleur..._

"Alors Orochimaru, tu as des idées pour te venger de Tsunade ?"

_Cerveau appelle Orochimaru. _

_Hein ?_

_Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'avais trouvé une excuse à propos de la limace... Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?_

En plus, la petite voix (appelé cette fois "hormone") réclame son dû :

_Ca serait bien si avec ta suprême intelligence, tu t'arrangeais pour obtenir un baiser._

C'est alors que dans cette embrouillamini de devoirs et d'envies Orochimaru trouva ze super idée pour tout arranger.

"Jiraya, Tsunade peut attendre. Je viens d'avoir une idée."

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a concocté encore pour échapper à lui-même ? **_

"Jiraya, puisque que tu m'as embêté un nombre incalculable de fois, je pense que je peux te prendre un peu de sang."

Jiraya sourit :

"Puisque que tu en as décidé ainsi, pourquoi tu as pris la peine de me prévenir ?"

"Pour ne pas que tu sois surpris et que tu gigotes !"

_Je vais embrasser Jiraya ! Et j'ai ze super prétexte ! Vive moi ! Je m'aime ! _

Tout à se congratuler lui même, il ne remarque pas queson coéquipier rit sous cape.

_**Pas bête. Mais je te connais trop. Il va falloir sacrifier quelques pintes de sang à la bonne cause. **_

"Où tu vas me mordre ?"

_Les lèvres, les lèvres !_

_Ca ferait vraiment trop suspect. Commençons par le cou._

Auparavant, Orochimaru n'aimait pas vraiment le goût du sang. A l'époque, il ignore encore que bien plus tard il serait connu pour sa manie de mordre les gens et même surnommé _le serpent vampire_ de konoha par ses ennemis.

_Bon je crois que je peux lui mordre les lèvres..._

_Mais il ne faut pas que je l'embrasse trop sinon il va sa douter de quelque chose._

Le problème qu'Orochimaru n'a pas envisagé c'est que Jiraya n'est pas du tout du genre à se laisser embrasser sans rien faire.

_**Tu vas l'avoir ton baiser, Oro-chan...**_

3 heures plus tard

Sept heures viennent de sonner quand on frappe à la porte de Tsunade. Elle ouvre. Jiraya se tient sur le pas de la porte, l'air épuisé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"Je vais t'en raconter une bien bonne, princesse. Devine qu'est-ce que m'a fait Oro-chan ! Première indice, j'ai perdu quatres litres de sang. Deuxième indice, ce que j'ai sur les lèvres c'est des marques de blessures."

"Il n'a quand même pas..."

"Si..."

"Raconte , dit Tsunade en le faisant entrer. Je vais te préparer une potion de Régénération sanguine."

"Il s'est pointé devant chez moi et j'ai fait comme si j'allais le laissez tranquille. Alors il a trouvé un prétexte pour entrer et là il a eu cette idée..."

"... de te sucer le sang."

"Ouaip. Et il m'a embrassé pendant une éternité et moi aussi je l'ai embrassé et il ne s'en ait pas plaint. Quand il m'a lâché j'avais pratiquement plus de sang. Il a beau dire, Oro-chan, quand il veut, il veut. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit avec son air d'ingénue ?"

"Quoi ?"

"...que si je te le disais, tu te ferais des idées et que je devais trouver un prétexte."

Ils partent tous deux dans un franche éclat de rire. La journée s'annonce belle.

d) La Feuille de la discorde

Depuis cette soirée... ensanglantée, Orochimaru avait revu à la hausse la capacité de Jiraya à être un bon fauteuil. Et cette capacité s'avèra totalement capitale en cours d' histoire de Konoha.

Même en tant qu'équipe de Gennins, les jeunes ninjas ont encore des cours comme celui d'Histoire de Konoha (le plus barbant, donné par l'Hokage lui-même). Ces cours sont données en plein à partir de mars le problème c'est que les profs ont du mal à se mettre dans le crâne qu'à Konoha en mars, il fait froid.

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a chaud dans son horrible toge, le vieux macaque, que nous on se les gèle pas._

Orochimaru frotte ses mains gelés les unes contre les autres.

_La barbe du Shodai, la barbe de Nidaime, la barbe de l'esprit de feu ! En tout cas, pour l'instant les ninjas à l'esprit de feu ont plutôt le corps gelé. _

"Alors Oro-chan, besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine ?"

Jiraya l'entoure de ses bras et Orochimaru est forcé est de reconnaître qu'il a bien plus chaud ainsi.

"Je t'autorise à rester avec moi pour les cours barbants de Sarutobi."

C'est ainsi que les barbants cours d'Histoire devinrent un plaisir quotidien car Orochimaru les passe généralement dans les bras de Jiraya, à moitié assoupi sur son épaule tandis que celui-ci lui raconte des tas d'histoires cochonnes plus en rapport avec "L'histoire du Kamasutra" qu'avec l'histoire de Konoha.

Les gens finirent bien par remarquer que les deux jeunes hommes étaient collés l'un à l'autre mais la rumeur qu'ils étaient ensemble étaient déjà répandu (par Tsunade entre autres).

Finalement Orochimaru lança la mode :

"Demandez à un de vos amis de vous réchauffer si vous ne voulez pas mourir de froid."

Et ce simple acte créa plus de couples que toutes les manoeuvres de Tsunade. En effet, les garçons demandèrent aux filles sur lesquels ils avaients des vues (ils n'étaient pas gay heu !) et les filles firent de même.

Comme les même filles ne voulaient pas toujours sortir avec les mêmes garçons, une sorte de bagarre a éclaté en plein cours ce qui a finalement décidé Sarutobi à se priver de "cette magnifique vue du mont Hokage".

Orochimaru se sentit presque déçu.

Depuis que les cours d'histoire de Konoha lui donnait un prétexte pour rester une heure collé à Jiraya, il se sentait en bien meilleur forme. Il dormait mieux même si au réveil ses serpents le regardaient d'un air bizarre.

C'est pourquoi en se couchant il était un peu triste.

En fait, Orochimaru avait une légère tendance à parler dans son sommeil :

"Jiraya... Serre moi plus fort... Embrasse moi..."

Et de ces rêves il y avait un témoin.

Tsunade sourit et appuya sur la touche STOP de l'enregistreur avant de glisser la casette dans sa poche.


	8. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**_8 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre_** (et pourtant tous les autres titres de ce chapitre sont des titres de chansons, bizarre n'est-ce pas ?)

a) Our lawyer made us change the name of this chapter so we wouldn't get sued

_"Cher journal,_

_Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit mais c'est parce que c'était comme d'habitude. Du moins je le croyais. _

_Depuis quelques temps, des bruits couraient dans mon dos. Je ne m'en suis tout simplement pas aperçus n'ayant pas l'habitude de me préoccuper particulièrement de mon prochain (il n'y pas marqué Mère Thérésa là), ni de chercher à savoir ce que Tsunade et son gang se racontent lors de leur soirées pyjamas-glousseries-pop-corn. _

_Mais bientôt, je n'ai pas pu l'ignorer. J'ai remarqué que dès que je me retournais les gens s'empressaient de détourner le regard comme si ils avaient fixés les yeux sur moi précédemment (surtout quand j'étais avec Jiraya). C'est normal que les gens m'admirent mais ça m'a surpris de leur part, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient assez lucides pour reconnaître ma valeur. Et puis aussi, Tsunade et son gang de EDF (Enflures Débiles et Fardées) gloussaient plus forts et se chuchotaient des trucs à l'oreille à mon passage. Je pensais qu'elles étaient simplement stupide (d'ailleurs elles le sont) mais en fait, leurs activités étaient bien accrues._

_Et encore une fois c'était la faute de Tsunade. _

_Je pensais me débarrasser de Jiraya il y a quelques temps mais je le reconnais, c'était une erreur de calcul, j'aurais mieux fait d'empoisonner Tsunade. Jiraya... c'est Jiraya... il me cause parfois des ennuis... mais bon... enfin, tu vois, cher journal, il m'est utile... comme chaudière !_

_Alors que Tsunade... Elle ne m'a jamais causé que des ennuis ! Déjà qu'elle a osé me faire subir cette hoooooorrible psychanalyse ! Et en laissant traîner quelques oreilles, j'ai appris qu'elle diffusait des rumeurs sur moi. Pour être sûr, j'en ai parlé à Jiraya. Il a ri et m'a dit : _

_"Je pensais que même toi tu t'en étais aperçu ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça..."_

_"Tu ne me l'as pas dit !"_

_"Tu ne m'as pas posé la question !"_

_C'est sûr que ça ne le gêne pas Jiraya, lui il écrit "J'aime Oro-chan" au tableau avant l'arrivée du prof. _

_Parce que cher journal, cela doit sans doute autant t'effarer autant que moi mais Tsunade dit que je suis gay ! _

_J'ai vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homonyme mais c'est vraiment de moi qu'elle parle !_

_J'ai dit à Jiraya : _

_"Comment peut-elle dire ça ?"_

_"Oro-chan, tu sais pas mais notre relation si c'est pas de l'homosexualité, ça y ressemble franchement..."_

_"Pas du tout !"_

_"Alors tu devrais faire comme moi et t'écouter parler pendant ton sommeil... "Jiraya, Jiraya, embrasse moi plus fort…""_

_Refusant de croire ses paroles impies, je me mis en quête de Tsunade, qui me fit écouter les bandes en riant._

_Je les écoutai, je pâlis, je rougis à ces mots._

_C'était bien ma voix... Je comprends désormais l'air étrange de mes serpents._

_Je dois démentir ces rumeurs à tout prix. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de l'aide de Jiraya. Lui c'est le super pervers, quelqu'un d'honnête, pas du genre à mentir. Si il dit que je suis un pervers hétéro comme lui, que j'espionne les vestiaires avec lui, qu'entre nous ce n'est que de l'amitié virile (d'ailleurs c'est encore moins que ça), tout le monde le croira. _

_Mais le problème c'est que Jiraya ne va pas faire ça gratuitement. J'étais prêt à vendre mon corps._

_Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait ! (et après ça se prétend amoureux de moi ! peuh !)_

_Il m'a lancé le défi de la mort qui tue : _

_"Fais moi sortir avec Tsunade, Oro-chan ! Et je ferais ce que tu veux ! »_

b) View from heaven

Cher journal, 

_Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du tout du genre à abandonner comme ça. J'ai trouvé la solution bien sûr. _

_Je connais Tsunade et même pour l'amour de moi, elle préférerait mourir que sortir avec Jiraya. Elle n'aime que Dan, le mollusque venu d'ailleurs. Je peux tout de suite renoncer à la faire sortir avec lui, dans un bref délai tout du moins. _

_Il existe une solution bien plus commode. JE vais me faire passer pour Tsunade et sortir avec Jiraya. Une fois qu'il croira avoir ce qu'il veut, il acceptera bien volontiers de me laver des accusations abominables qui pèse sur moi. _

_Je vais être le petit ami de Jiraya pendant un bout de temps…  
C'est uniquement par orgueil que je fais ça._

_Et je ne laisserais personne prétendre le contraire ! _

_Ca avait être une vraie torture pour moi d'endurer son affection, ses baisers, d'être toujours avec lui…_

_Absolument abominable ! _

_Le seul problème dans ce plan est génial est qu'il faut que je me débarrasse de Tsunade. Je crois que je vais me henger en Sarutobi-sensei et l'envoyer en mission à Trou-du-cul-du-monde no kuni._

_Et je vais lui demander de prendre Dan avec elle ! Ce sera un service à rendre à tout le monde (et après il dise que je suis méchant) !_

_En plus il risquerait de se battre avec Jiraya pour moi, enfin pour Tsunade. Pauvre Jiraya ! Je n'ose pas toucher Dan alors me battre avec lui…_

_Il ne faut pas que Tsunade me gêne pendant que je serais avec Jiraya…_

_Même si c'est uniquement par orgueil que je fais ça ! _

_**Cher journal,**_

_**Il m'est pris une de ces idées récemment, je sais pas si elle est bonne ! **_

_**Figure toi qu'Oro-chan toujours sourd et aveugle (enfin, il n'y a pas de pire aveugle que celui que ne veut pas voir) a réussi l'exploit de ne pas se rendre compte que tout le monde le traitait de gay dans son dos !**_

_**Si, si il la fait ! **_

_**Et après il m'a demandé de le blanchir…**_

_**Une belle preuve de naïveté ! Comme si on allait me croire sur parole alors que Tsunade a des enregistrements compromettants ! **_

_**J'ai tout de même accepté et en échange j'ai demandé le truc le plus improbable qui m'est passé par la tête : qu'il me fasse sortir avec Tsunade ! **_

_**Orochimaru peut être très obstiné (voir tête de mule) mais il sait comme moi que Tsunade ne sortirait pas avec moi de son plein gré et qu'à part peut-être en menaçant Dan, il y a peu de chance de lui forcer la main (et encore je suis sûr qu'elle ne céderait pas au chantage). **_

_**Je pense qu'il va payer quelqu'un pour jouer Tsunade pendant quelques jours.**_

Cher journal, 

_Figure toi que tôt ce matin, alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de finir de me maquiller, on a frappé à ma porte. C'était Sarutobi-sensei. Il avait un air assez bizarre._

_Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il a prétendu qu'il m'envoyait en mission au pays de l'Herbe et que mon coéquipier sera Dan._

_Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi Orochimaru et Jiraya ne m'accompagnaient pas il a dit que j'étais assez forte pour pouvoir des missions seul, ou avec un membre d'un autre groupe._

_« Quant à la mission en elle-même, il faudra que tu cherches les formulaire 24b, que tu le remplisses, que tu le donnes à M. Matsumoto qui te donnerait le formulaire 115a… »_

_(Je vous passe le reste)_

_« … puis tu sauras en quoi consiste ta mission. »_

_Je ne suis pas stupide, cher journal, je sais que ça ne tient pas debout. En plus, Sarutobi-sensei avait un air très différent de d'habitude._

_J'ai néanmoins acquiescé gentiment et dit avec un grand sourire hypocrite : _

_« Je pars tout de suite, Sarutobi-sensei. »_

_Ne sachant que penser, je suis allé chez Jiraya qui m'a expliqué le stupide défi qu'il avait lancé à Orochimaru._

_**Tsunade est enfin venue me voir ! Oro-chan est aussi prévisible que je le pensais. Je lui ai bien dit : **_

_**« J'ai dit à Orochimaru que je le ferais passer pour super hétéro si tu sortais avec moi. **_

_**Si il cherche à t'éloigner, c'est sans doute qu'il veut engager quelqu'un pour te jouer. »**_

_Mais j'ai dit à Jiraya que ça ne tenait pas debout : _

_« J'ai étudié la psychologie d'Orochimaru et il travaille en solo. En plus, je suis sûr que ça ne lui déplaît du tout de sortir avec toi… ça lui fait des tas de super prétextes pour être avec toi et te bécoter…_

_Il s'arrangera pour qu'on ne nous voit jamais en même temps et en mission et en cours d'histoire il utilisera un Kage Bunshin… »_

_**Je vais sortir avec Oro-chan ! Je vais sortir avec Oro-chan ! Je vais sortir avec Oro-chan ! **_

_**J'ai dit à Tsunade que j'exigerais qu' « elle » reste avec moi au moins une semaine pour profiter de l'occaz.**_

_La joie de Jiraya ne m'a pas surpris, et je crois qu'Orochimaru éprouve un près le même sentiment. Il doit être très content d'avoir une excuse pour embrasser longuement Jiraya et être tout le temps avec lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il se dit un truc genre « C'est uniquement pas orgueil que je fais ça. »_

_Par contre, Jiraya a trouvé une objection à ça : _

_« Mais…_

_**« … il va falloir que toi et Dan disparaissiez pendant une semaine. »**_

_**Quoique ça ne serait pas mal que Dan disparaisse pendant une semaine…**_

_**En fait ça serait mieux qu'il disparaisse pour toujours ! **_

_**Et là elle m'a répondu : **_

_**« De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de faire du camping sauvage avec Dannnnnnnnhhhhheuuuuu ! »**_

_**Et après avoir bien minaudé elle a repris plus sérieusement : **_

_**« En plus, au bout d'une semaine, il faudra casser Orochimaru et je crois que ça ne lui fait pas de mal qu'on rabaisse un peu son orgueil… »**_

_Et là Jiraya a dit un truc comme : « The terrible Mrs T. » et j'ai été obligé de lui lancer un regard noir._

_**Thhhhhheeee Terribllllleeeeeee Mrss T.**_

_**La maîtresse SM de l'équipe 7 (ben quoi c'est pas du masochisme de sortir avec Dan ?)**_

_J'ai une grande hâte de partir en camping sauvage avec mon Dannnnnnn ! Ca va être merveilleux... _(les autrices de la fic : ne comptez sur nous pour le raconter. C'est trop horrible)

c) Stupid girl

Orochimaru sourit. Son plan marchait à merveille.

_Il a suffi que j'aille voir Jiraya en battant des cils et en rougissant pour lui demander de sortir avec moi. Il ne m'a même pas demandé comment j'ai fait pour convaincre Tsunade._

Il plissa son kimono.

_Quand même je préférais être dans mon corps ! Sauf quand Jiraya me le fait oublier… _

_Mais non qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?_

_C'est absolument abominable qu'il exige d'être tout le temps avec moi et passe tout ce temps à m'embrasser. Absolument affreux. Mais comme je suis terriblement bon acteur, je l'embrasse et fait semblant d'aimer ça. Oui, je suis tellement bon acteur que j'ai reçu à me convaincre moi-même que c'était incroyablement délicieux._

Ce n'était évidemment pas un moyen de se flatter lui-même et de refuser de voir la réalité à la fois.

_Quant je pense que la vraie Tsunade et sans doute dans un bureau administratif de Kusa en train de chercher un tas de paperasse et de menacer les fonctionnaires du poing._

_Oui, mon plan est vraiment parfait… Concilier l'utile et l'agréable (enfin on ne peut pas dire que je trouve ça agréable…)_

_Mais bon il ne faut pas je pense à ça. D'ailleurs ça me donne la migraine._

Il allait pénétrer dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'un voix l'appela :

« Hé, tsun-chan ! »

Orochimaru se retourna. Cette fille était une amie de Tsunade. Il fallait qu'il joue son rôle de bonne copine.

_Pourtant je m'étais bien fait des fiches pour me souvenir de ces filles ! Celle là, c'est celle qui ressemble à un goret…_

_Remercions les archives de Sarutobi-sensei que j'ai recopié après avoir prétendu qu'un chat massacrait « ses chers fougères qui avait été planté par le Nidaime Hokage »…_

_Ah oui, Shinohara Yui, 15 ans, membre de l'équipe 10, spécialiste du taijustu, arme favorite : le nunchaku, situation familiale : un père Juunin, une mère prof à l'Académie, un frère aîné Chuunin et une autre petite sœur à l'Académie._

_Remercions aussi toutes les stupides fiches d'amitié où les filles croient bon de marquer des détails futiles genre « Quelle sont tes surnoms ? Quelles sont tes amouuuuurs secrets ? » mais qui se révèle absolument capital dans mon cas ;_

_Donc : Yui-chan, super copine (bon ça on s'en tape), couleur préféré : le bleu, animal familier : une chien Hachi elle est trop chouute…_

_Bon allons-y, il faut jouer serré…_

« Yuuuuii-chan ! Hachi est avec toi ?_ »_

« Non, en fait, je pensais vous inviter toi, Sachiko et Michiyo à prendre le thé. »

_Tsunade n'aurait pas refusé… Je suis Tsunade._

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

_Hé voilà, je vais devoir passer l'après-midi avec des idiotes gloussantes. En plus il faudra que je fasse semblant de savoir des tas de trucs que j'ignore._

_Mieux vaut diriger la conversation comme je l'entend._

C'est pourquoi dès que Yui eut servi le thé, Orochimaru glissa :

« Dîtes les filles, vous en pensez quoi de mes coéquipiers ? »

Les trois filles s'entre regardèrent.

_Elles ne vont pas oser dire du mal de Jiraya car c'est mon petit ami. Par contre moi-même…_

« Jiraya est un pervers mais ce n'est pas lui le pire. », dit finalement Michiyo (ou était-ce Sachiko ? Orochimaru avait un peu de mal à les différencier)

« Orochimaru n'est qu'un sale prétentieux. Vous avez vu comment il se la pète ? »

Sachiko (ou Michiyo) fit alors une imitation cruelle mais juste d'Orochimaru en train d'être interrogé :

« _Sarutobi-sensei, interrogez moi Sarutobi-sensei ! Moi, moi, Sarutobi-sensei ! _Et là il rejette une mèche et lâche la bonne réponse avec nonchalance, tout en nous regardant, du genre _Je suis génial et vous, vous êtes des merdes_. »

« Je me souviens, dit Yui, que j'ai commencé à revoir mon opinion sur Jiraya (avant je pensais que ce n'était qu'un cancre pervers, désolé Tsun) le jour du combat. Vous vous souvenez les filles ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Orochimaru fit semblant de rire avec elle.

« Oh oui, dit Michiyo. Jiraya avait un peu trop tripoté Orochimaru et celui-ci l'avait défié en duel. Il était sûr de gagner et on le pensait aussi. Il était tellement furieux qu'il avait l'intention de découper Jiraya en rondelles… »

… _il a fait une technique de permutation et j'ai découpé une chaise en morceaux. Ensuite, il a réapparu derrière moi, m'a attrapé par derrière, s'est mis à m'embrasser dans le cou et m'a chuchoté « Abandonne, Oro-chan autrement je continue ». Comment j'étais pétrifié, il m'a retourné et m'a embrassé tout court devant la moitié des Genins de Konoha réunis. Finalement quand j'ai pu respiré un peu, j'ai dit…_

« …« J'abandonne. » d'une petite voix aiguë et il a couru en dehors de la salle en larmes. On était mortes de rire avec Sachiko. Et Jiraya lui a couru après en disant « Attends mon amour… ». C'était à tomber… En plus il me semble que tu nous avais dit Tsunade qu'il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes des filles… Ca va Tsunade tu as l'air bizarre ? »

« Si, ça va. En effet, il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes… »

…_pour pleurer sa honte et son déshonneur._

« Je trouve qu'il le méritait. Ca a du lui faire du bien une petite humiliation publique. »

« Orochimaru est vraiment horrible. Vous vous souvenez alors qu'on était à l'Académie il avait fait un Serpent Doton qui avait failli bouffer une jambe de son adversaire. »

« C'est vrai que dès fois son regard est effrayant. Mais il l'est moins depuis qu'il ait avec Jiraya. Faut dire qu'il est tellement stupide… En Histoire de Konoha, tout le monde le mate et il s'en rend même pas compte… »

_Tout le monde ME mate ?_

« … et vas-y que je t'embrasse dans le cou, et vas-y que je te chuchote des trucs à l'oreille, et vas-y que je me pelotonne dans tes bras, parce que dit-on « sa majesté a froid » »

_MOI je fais ça ?_

« …mais nous on est pas conne, on sait quand quelqu'un est amoureux ! Suffit de voir sa tronche sur les photos que tu nous rapportes, Tsun-chan ! »

_Quelles photos ?_

« En fait tu les as vendues à Konoha-potin ? »

_QUELLES PHOTOS ?_

« Non, non pas encore. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille… »

…_pénétrer dans l'appart' de Tsunade et détruire les négatifs en espérant qu'elle n'a pas encore vendues les photos._

… voir Jiraya. »

_Note mentale : pensez que peut-être les gens autour de moi ont un cerveau, des yeux et peuvent penser même les amies gloussantes de Tsunade._

d) I'm not in love

La semaine que Jiraya avait exigé en gage de sûreté était presque passé.

_Ca aurait été plus simple qu'il me blanchisse après deux jours comme je lui ai demandé mais apparemment même Jiraya n'est pas bête à ce point. _

_« Tu as peut-être payé une fille pour jouer son rôle, Oro-chan. Mais elle ne me supportera pas pendant une semaine. » Et puis quoi encore ?_

_Si il avait été vraiment malin, il aurait exigé deux semaines ! Pour vérifier doublement ! _

Même si il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que l'avouer, sa vie en tant que Tsunade lui plaisait. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle se prolonge un peu, ou ne pas l'avoir connu du tout. Mais une semaine c'était juste assez pour qu'il apprécie vraiment en oubliant les petits inconvénients comme réussir à donner l'air intelligent au Bunshin de Tsunade et qu'il regrette que ce n'est pas duré plus longtemps.

_Bientôt tu vas redevenir Orochimaru. Tu vas être lavé de tous les soupçons. Tout va redevenir comme avant._

Essayant de se convaincre que sa mélancolie venait uniquement du fait que son serpent n'avait pas avalé son chihuahua ce matin, il se rendit à la bibliothèque.

_Je me demande quelle est la surprise que Jiraya veut me faire. _

_§flash-back§_

_« Tsunade sweetheart en honneur de notre première semaine en commun, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »_

_« C'est quoi ? »_

_« Patience, princesse, je t'ai dit que c'était une surprise… Si tu veux savoir ce que c'est, va à la bibliothèque à 15h demain . Tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux… »_

Pourtant quand Orochimaru entra, l'endroit était désert. Enfin en apparence. Car Jiraya surgit derrière Orochimaru et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je te tiens pour ne pas que tu tombes sous le choc. »

Orochimaru surprit :

« C'est vraiment si surprenant que ça ? »

Soudain surgirent de derrière les étagères une foule de personne, tous des Genins de Konoha parmi lequel Orochimaru reconnut les amies gloussantes de Tsunade, Yui, Michiyo et Sachiko.

Tous avaient l'air joyeux, souriaient et chuchotaient sans cesse.

_Ca sent mauvais tout ça, très mauvais…_

Les personnes firent cercle autour de lui et Jiraya. Orochimaru se surprit à regarder le vide devant lui.

Il sentit la technique ninjutsu avant même que la personne apparaisse devant lui.

C'était Tsunade dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus Tsunade ; Dan était derrière elle, aussi mou que d'habitude. En effet, Orochimaru s'était révélée incapable de porter les fringues de Tsunade et avait aussitôt remis des kimonos en prétendant qu'Orochimaru avait de si bons goûts vestimentaires ! Mais là, Tsunade était habillée comme d'habitude avec son espèce de tunique rose et verte raccourci au manche et ses longs gants rouges ; elle avait aussi le sourire narquois de Tsunade et l'éternel exemplaire de « Freud pour les Nuls ».

Le henge no jutsu est une technique qui requiert beaucoup de concentration à maintenir. Il suffit que la personne reçoive un choc, une forte émotion, une soudaine douleur pour que sa fausse apparence s'efface. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Orochimaru. L'arrivée soudaine de Tsunade l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait oublié de maintenir sa concentration et avait donné de ce fait la confirmation à tous qu'il n'était pas Tsunade.

Tsunade (la vraie cette fois) prit son ton le plus impressionnant :

« Orochimaru, nous avions vu clair dans ton jeu depuis le début ! Tu voulais gagner ton « deal » avec Jiraya et passer une semaine avec lui en m'envoyant au diable vauvert. Tu n'as fait que te ridiculiser, comme d'habitude… »

Les amies de Tsunade pouffèrent et dirent :

« C'est vrai que tu ne paraissais pas comme d'habitude, Tsunade. »

« Je savais bien que c'était pas ton genre de sortir avec Jiraya. »

Evidemment, Orochimaru essaya de se défendre :

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'avais parié avec Jiraya qu'il dirait à tout le monde que j'étais hétéro si je le faisais sortir avec Tsunade. Et comme a dit Miss Goret, c'est pas le genre de Tsunade de faire ça. C'est uniquement par orgueil que j'ai fait ça ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue :

« Ah bon, si tu embrasses tout le temps Jiraya, c'est par orgueil ! Je vois pas ce que t'y gagnes ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne ressemble pas du tout à un goret ! »

Tsunade feuilleta son livre et dit :

« Tu sais Orochimaru si tu y avais réfléchi à deux fois, tu te serais rendu compte que même si Jiraya avait essayé de te blanchir, peu de gens l'auraient cru… » Il y eut plusieurs hochements de tête dans la foule. « Ce n'était qu'une idée que tu as essayé de réaliser faute de mieux. Si tu t'y es tant attaché, c'est uniquement parce ce que ce que Jiraya t'a proposé te donnait une super excuse pour sortir avec lui pendant une semaine. »

« Tu as l'air sérieuse avec ton bouquin mais en fait, il n'existe pas ! »

Tsunade regardait son livre d'un air gêné :

« La couverture vient d'un autre livre. A l'intérieur, il y a des notes personnelles sur vos comportements. »

Malgré cela, tout le monde semblait croire Tsunade. Jiraya chuchota même à l'oreille d'Orochimaru :

« Tous ces gens, ils croient maintenant avoir la preuve que t'es gay. Mais ce n'est pas le mieux. Pour eux, c'est toi qu'est amoureux de moi ! »

La plupart des Genins de Konoha était désormais convaincu que les rumeurs de Tsunade étaient vraies et que Orochimaru en pinçait pour Jiraya. Il n'avait pas tort de croire ça. Mais pour le principal intéressé…

C'était un désastre.

Et la vengeance se devait d'être à la mesure d'une telle humiliation…


	9. Queer as folk

_**9 : Queer as folk**_

a) Once upon a time… in Konoha

Justement à Konoha, une certain personne de notre connaissance se cachait derrière la une d'une édition de _Konoha Potin_, qui proclamait en grosses lettres :

_« Nannies, sex and Byakugan ! Les étranges révélations de la call girl d'Hitori Hyuuga ! »_

« Je ne savais pas que tu lisais _Konoha Potin_, Oro-chan… »

« Mais je ne lis pas _Konoha Potin_ ! Je l'ai… trouvé par terre ! »

« C'est vrai que ton genre c'est plutôt _Pretty Ninja_ et les cent-façons-d'avoir-les-ongles-les-plus-resplendissants… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. », dit Orochimaru d'un ton boudeur.

Il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il prenait plusieurs heures par semaines pour que ses ongles soit parfaitement polis et brillants.

Jiraya se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son coéquipier.

« Cet article est bourré de fautes d'orthographes… »

Il avait raison. Apparemment, les journalistes de la feuille de chou étaient aussi peu soigneux sur l'orthographe des mots que sur la provenance de leurs informations

Orochimaru tourna la page d'un petit coup de langue dédaigneux (c'est possible, mesdames et messieurs on ne rit pas).

Cette fois, l'article parlait d'une fête que donnait un riche ninja pour la naissance de sa fille.

« Hé Oro-chan, on est invité ! »

« Comment ça « nous » ? »

« Si, si, regarde… _« Tous les Genins de Konoha sont aimablement conviés… »_ »

Orochimaru eut un petit rire.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont laisser passer n'importe qui ? Tu voudrais d'une bande de mioches braillards criant des stupidités style Datebayo à tout bout de chant et se goinfrant comme des porcs à ta fête, toi ? »

« Mais je suis sûr qu'il te laisserait passer ! Tu es le préféré du Hokage ! »

Jiraya se lança alors dans une imitation cruelle mais fidèle de Sarutobi:

« _Allez à une fête ? Mais oui mon petit Orochimaru ! Mais bien sûr ! Le seigneur ChoseTruc en sera si heureux ! Emmener ton ami Jiraya ? Quelle camaraderie, quelle honnêteté, quelle…_ »

Orochimaru sourit. Il n'avait même pas besoin de manipuler Jiraya, celui-ci se conduisait exactement comme il le voulait…

« Je pourrais entrer en effet… », dit-il en battant des cils.

« …mais je ne le ferais pas ! Je déteste ce genre de réception. », acheva t-il d'un air de ne pas y toucher.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu y seras comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Tout le monde te prendra pour une geisha de passage ! »

Jiraya eut une vision d'Orochimaru en kimono en train de danser en balançant des éventails (ben oui, c'est plus facile pour lui, il peut les rattraper avec la langue aussi…)

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul ! »

« C'est à dire… Ils ne me laisseront jamais passer… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ben… heu… l'aînée du Seigneur MachinBidule, elle me connaît… Et disons que je ne lui ai pas fait très bonnes impressions… »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas **mater** la fille d'un membre du Conseil ! »

Orochimaru se montra intraitable. S'en suivi cinq longues minutes où Jiraya surgit de derrière presque tous les meubles de la bibliothèque, demandant à Orochimaru :

« Emmènemoiàlafêteeeee ! »

Au bout de cinq fois, Orochimaru dit d'un ton faussement mélodramatique :

« Arrête ce harcèlement sexuel ! Tu n'as pas à me faire payer pour tes « tendances »… Déjà que tu m'as forcé à venir ici ! »

Jiraya fut surpris… Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Ce n'est pas toi le gay de service, Oro-chan ? »

« La grandeur inspire l'envie, l'envie engendre le dépit, le dépit répand le mensonge. », dit Orochimaru avec un grand sérieux.

« Ah bon, Tsunade t'envie ? »

Orochimaru se prit la tête dans les mains :

« Cela fait longtemps que je t'aurais dénoncé à Sarutobi-sensei mais j'étais sûr que tu cesserais de toi-même…

Mais je ne peux plus le supporter… »

Il pleurait des larmes de crocodiles, Jiraya le savait, car il lui souriait.

Ses lèvres formèrent alors trois mots : « Je t'ai eu. »

b) Conversations

§flash-back§

« Je ne savais pas que vous alliez tous les jours à la bibliothèque, Sarutobi-sensei. »

Orochimaru et son professeur était en train de prendre le thé. Sarutobi jetait à son meilleur élève des regards admiratifs.

« En tant que Hokage, je vérifie souvent les rouleaux de jutsus… »

« A quelle heure y allez vous ? »

Sarutobi parut légèrement surpris que son élève s'intéresse à sa vie.

Celui-ci s'empressa de se mesurer :

« C'est juste que… je ne vous y ai jamais vu. »

« C'est vrai que tu es un vrai rat de bibliothèque, mon petit Orochimaru. C'est une très bonne chose car il n'y ne fait aucun doute que tu seras Hokage dans 20 ans. 15 si tu continues d'être aussi gentil envers ton vieux maître. »

Orochimaru se contenta de sourire.

« Hokage est une bien trop haute ambition pour moi. Je me contenterai de servir le village aussi modestement que je peux. »

Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir quand vous passez à la bibliothèque. Histoire de pouvoir vous croisez et discutez avec vous de certains techniques ninjutsu des arcanes de Konoha. »

Sarutobi lui donna ses horaires avec gentillesse, ravi d'avoir un élève aussi sage et avide d'apprendre.

_Il m'a dit exactement ce que je voulais savoir le vieux singe. Je n'ai pas gaspillé mon thé en sachet._

« Merci beaucoup, sensei. Et je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse mais il y a un certain rouleau que je ne trouve pas dans la bibliothèque. Si vous pouviez le chercher pour moi demain… »

Et le lendemain, Orochimaru s'était caché derrière le premier journal venu et sachant que Jiraya ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Puis, montre en main, il avait attendu la venue de Sarutobi dans le rayon d'à côté pour lancer son petit laïus.

§§

_Un plan parfaitement orchestré… Et qui a parfaitement marché…_

Comme prévu un Sarutobi en colère avait surgi de derrière un rayon et entraîné Jiraya en dehors de la bibliothèque.

Mais ce n'était pas le mieux du plan… Orochimaru ne voulait pas que Jiraya soit puni, il voulait qu'il subisse exactement la même chose que lui.

Le moment où Sarutobi hurlant toute sorte de choses à Jiraya comme « Tu n'as pas à profiter de la pureté de ton petit camarade. » ou « Ce n'est pas parce que tu hmmm que tu dois harceler ce pauvre Orochimaru. » était celui où la plupart des Gennins rentrés de mission passait dans la rue de la bibliothèque.

Orochimaru ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait qu'on n'oublierait jamais vraiment les preuves de Tsunade. Mais un potin en chasserait un autre. Désormais le « gay de service » serait Jiraya.

**Pendant ce temps…**

Jiraya et Tsunade discutait activement dans le cagibi que Jiraya était censé reluire à coups de brosses à dent.

« Oro-chan m'a vraiment eu sur ce coup là… Il semblait parfaitement normal jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à geindre. »

« Il avait sans doute prévu que Sarutobi-sensei serait là. Il l'a utilisé comme nous au moment où tu étais à l'hôpital. »

Jiraya donna un coup de brosse à dent pensif.

_**Il voulait se venger de moi en me retournant le monnaie de mon ryo. Et ça a plutôt bien marché pour une fois. Mais… **_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? », demanda Tsunade.

Elle était déçue qu'Orochimaru parut triomphé cette fois.

Jiraya eut un sourire resplendissant.

« Vous les culturés faîtes le même erreur. De ton point de vue, la vengeance d'Oro-chan est parfaite mais il oublie un truc capital… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme lui ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

c) The gay guy

_**Cher journal, **_

_**Quelle semaine de folie ! Il faut absolument que je te la raconte ! **_

_**Devenir gay était un don du ciel ! Merci à mon Oro-chan d'amour que j'aime que j'embrasse que je …**_

_**Pour tirer parti de la vengeance de mon serpent préféré, j'ai d'abord eu des idées de départ pas mal mais je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait aussi bien. **_

_**Tout d'abord montrez à tous le monde que je suis content d'être gay… Ca n'a pas été très difficile ! Il m'a suffi de… **_

_**- customiser un peu mon T-shirt (GAY ET FIER DE L'ÊTRE)**_

**_d'en offrir un à Oro-chan avec marqué dessus « Je suis l'objet sexuel de Jiraya » devant tout le monde (mais pourquoi il a refusé ?)_**

_**d'en parler gaiement avec tout le monde. Ce qui mine de rien a fait drôlement monté ma côte de popularité (déjà en hausse pour cause de rabattage de caquet d'Oro-chan). Maintenant, les mecs n'ont pas peur que je mate leur copines et ça n'a viendrait pas à l'idée des filles que je puisse les tripoter !**_

_**J'ai décidé de profiter de cette nouvelle confiance que me portent les autres pour m'adonner à l'une de mes passions : le matage. **_

_**En effet, pour ne pas entacher ma réputation de gay tout neuve, je ne peux plus acheter « Sexy Tabou ». **_

_**Ca m'a paru navrant jusqu'à que j'ai l'idée de demander aux filles de bien vouloir m'accueillir dans leur vestiaire, soi-disant car les garçons avait peur que je les mate.**_

_**En temps normal, elle n'auraient jamais acceptés, mais c'est étrange comme on vous perçoit différent en fonction de quel bord vous êtes. **_

_**En plus, je surfe sur la vague du « gay friend »…**_

_**Dans les séries télé à l'eau de rose qu'adore les filles, le(s) héroïne(s) subissent des déboires amoureux diverses, mais peuvent évidemment se confier à un pote homosexuel, qui, contrairement aux autres garçons briseurs de cœurs, est gentil, attentif si bien que parfois ces dames « regrette de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec ».**_

_**Moi je le trouve surtout patient de tenir la chandelle à ces demoiselles éplorées de leur dernier chagrin d'amour car c'est évidemment rempli de répliques dégoulinantes du genre « Miiiikke… machin truc m'a quitté ! » « Stella, tu es une fille formidable… Oublie le ! »... **_

_**Mais bon, je suis en train de faire une digression. Le fait est qu'à cause de ces séries à la noix toutes les filles veulent avoir un gay friend. **_

_**Or les filles se racontent souvent leur vie dans leurs vestiaires (je le sais, je les ai beaucoup entendu en essayant de les voir). Je suis donc devenu le « gay friend » de leur tribu. **_

_**Mais je crois que Tsunade se doute de quelque chose, sans doute à cause du fait que j'ai apporté des pop-corn pour profiter de la « vue » en me régalant.**_

_**Et puis elle a quand même hurlé « NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! » quand j'ai été accepté dans le vestiaire des filles (nda : si vous voulez une image, imaginez la comme Aragorn après avoir cru que Merry et Pippin étaient mort dans le film 2).**_

_**Heureusement pour moi, c'est contre Oro-chan qu'elle a dirigé sa fureur. Elle l'a poursuivi en hurlant dans tout le couloir « TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE », le poing brandie.**_

_**Et elle n'est jamais retourné au vestiaire. **_

_**Dommage. **_

_**Mais il y a encore mieux que de mater des filles… **_

_**Admiré des mecs, craint des filles, insoupçonnés de tous, je suis devenue le Belphégor du vestiaire !**_

d) La très étrange affaire du Belphégor du vestiaire

Dans les couloirs, on chuchotait beaucoup parmi les filles...

« Il paraît qu'Hokage-sama a posé de nouveaux verrous sur la porte du vestiaire des filles….'

Et les garçons de passage répondait en cœur :

« Ca c'est une affaire pour le Belphégor du vestiaire ! »

Ce super héros étrange et pervers était apparu il y a peu, suscitant l'admiration des garçons, qui étaient le plus souvent célibataires, et en qui se cache généralement des pervers.

Il était vêtu d'une combinaison violet moulante avec marqué en lettres jaunes bananes GPT « Grand Pervers Terrible ». Son arme étaient les mains baladeuses et le pinçage de fesses, une matière en laquelle il excellait.

Pour galvaniser ses admirateurs, il laissait derrière lui à ses plus grands fan un dessous féminin dédicacé à la personne en question, signé de son nouveau surnom « Le Belphégor du vestiaire ».

Le Hokage lui-même posait verrou sur verrou mais à chaque fois le Belphégor du vestiaire parvenait à entrer, prêt à s'abattre sur sa prochaine victime.

Tsunade rongeait son frein.

_C'est Jiraya, ça ne peut être que Jiraya…_

Elle l'avait crié mais personne ne la croyait :

« Jiraya est gay, ma chère. En plus, il est avec nous quand cet abominable pervers nous attaque. »

_Idiotes ! Placer un Bunshin dans le vestiaire n'a rien de sorcier ! Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de le coincer… Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de l'aide d'une certaine personne…_

Tsunade avait fini par le trouver.

« OROCHIMARU ? »

Orochimaru, le courage personnifié, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en suppliant : « Silvousplaîtnemefaîtespasdemal…. ».

« Ca va, je ne vais pas te frapper… Je devrais car c'est toi qui a déclenché tout ce boxon, mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je te donne l'occasion de t'amender… »

Orochimaru avait tout intérêt à accepter.

Le plan était simple. Lors de la prochaine attaque du Belphégor du vestiaire, Orochimaru devait sceller la porte de l'extérieur avait un fuuinjutsu pour empêcher Jiraya de sortir et une fois piégé, Tsunade s'arrangerait pour dévoiler à tous (enfin plutôt à toutes) son identité.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain Orochimaru fit un sceau des trois éléments et que Tsunade s'élança en criant « Poing de vérité, frappe au nez. Que le pervers soit dévoilé et que la pudeur soit vainqueur ! ». Elle réussit même l'exploit de balancer sur le clone de Jiraya un kunai en simultané. Puis elle lui arracha sa cagoule.

Les réactions différèrent : Tsunade eut l'air triomphant, Jiraya eut l'air déçu, les filles eurent l'air furieuses, Orochimaru (on pouvait voir son œil serpentin qui observait par le trou de la serrure) avait l'air content de la déconfiture de son pseudo ennemi, Sarutobi (qu'on avait fait appeler) lui était confus.

Les filles se jetèrent sur Jiraya pour le frapper. Celui-ci cria :

« Oui, oui ! Jetez vous sur moi ! Arrachez moi mes vêtements ! »

**_Dommage qu'elles veulent _que_ me frapper ! _**

Sarutobi dit :

« Je crois que je me suis trompé sur Jiraya. »

Tsunade lui demanda :

« Connaissez vous le sens du mot « bisexualité », sensei ? »

**Un peu plus tard…**

« Pas trop déçu de ta vengeance, Oro-chan ? »

« Non car finalement, je me suis vengé non pas de toi mais de Tsunade. »

Et sans plus de commentaire, Jiraya changea de T-shit pour « BI ET FIER DE L'ÊTRE ».


	10. The house of snakes

**Hum, hum….**

**/prends l'air sérieux, style présentatrice de JT/**

**Ce très long chapitre est dédié à mon amie kitsunekochan, qui a fêté ces 22 ans récemment. Il aurait du être écrit deux semaines plus tard mais c'est mon cadeau pour son anniversaire. L'intéressé se rendra rapidement compte pourquoi ce chapitre en particulier lui correspond parfaitement. Je tiens aussi à la remercier spécialement pour les noms de personnages qu'elle a trouvé. Kyôdaitenmonja est de son fait. **

**/regarde à droite et à gauche, se rend compte qu'elle est affreusement solennelle/**

**Et pis je m'en tape j'ai 14 ans, je fais ce que je veux ! **

**JOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYEEEEEEUUUXXXXXXXX ANNNNNNIIIIIIVVVVVVV KIIIIITTTTTSSSSUUUUUUUUNEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHOOOOOUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEEEE ! **

**FFFFFFAAAAAIIISSSSSOOOONNNNSSS PEEETTTEEEEERRR LEEEEEE CHHAAAAAAMMMMPPPPPPOMMMMMYYYY !**

**/exécute la cucaracha, et se rend compte qu'elle est sur sa fic, un peu de sérieux étant de rigueur/ **

Hum, hum… Bon tant pis au tour du chapitre, à vous les studios ! 

_**10 : The house of snakes**_

a) Le livre de la jungle

« NON ! Il n'en ai pas question ! »

« Mais Oro-chan… »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ébouriffés poursuivait un autre aux longs cheveux noirs.

« C'est non ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser violer par un pervers comme toi… »

Orochimaru dévala les escaliers de la bibliothèque, Jiraya sur ses talons.

« Mais c'est parfaitement normal ! Nous sommes responsables maintenant… »

« JE suis responsable…Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas… »

« Je ne veux rien de mal ! »

« C'EST CA ! Espèce de pervers ! »

« Mais Oro-chan, je ne veux rien de mal… »

Le dit Oro-chan lui lança un regard nullement émoussé par les yeux suppliants de son voisin.

« Je t'en prie… Non je t'en supplie… »

Jiraya fit une tentative pour se mettre à genoux comme un gentilhomme face à sa noble dame, dérapa sur le sol boueux et se mangea méchamment l'escalier.

Orochimaru le planta là en traversant la rue bondée, disparaissant ainsi dans le foule.

« A sa place, j'aurais réagi de la même façon. », dit Tsunade, en relevant Jiraya.

_**Le coup de poing en plus…**_

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuse. Au point où en est notre relation… »

« Justement il ne veut pas aller plus loin avec toi… »

« Mais moi si… »

« Il sait bien ce qui se passera si il accepte… », dit Tsunade en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je lui demande juste de me donner un double de ses clés, pas de coucher avec moi… »

« C'est comme donner au loup la possibilité d'entrer chez toi à tout moment pour te croquer. »

« Je ne compte pas le croquer… », dit Jiraya, mais son regard contredisait ses mots.

« Je vais le faire simple pour que tu comprennes, répondit Tsunade. Toi garçon de seize, toi sac d'hormones, Orochimaru pas complètement débile (quoi que parfois), donc pas faire confiance toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? »

« Si tu es prêt à tous, tu peux essayer de t'introduire chez lui… »

« J'ai déjà essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

Jiraya se souvent parfaitement de ces essais. Devant les refus répétés d'Orochimaru de le laisser pénétrer dans sa maison, il avait fait de multiples tentatives d'entrée : il avait d'abord pensé à se déguiser en livreur de pizza et à faire croire qu'un certain Grabov Cherlor lui avait commandé une quatre fromage mais avait renoncé quand la voisine lui avait raconté qu'un véritable livreur s'était fait dévorer la main par un gigantesque boa constrictor.

Il avait alors attentivement observé la serrure, l'avait forcé et était tombé sur le fameux boa et une demi douzaine de serpent donc un crotale d'Andalousie, qui avait failli le tuer. Pour échapper au serpent, il avait du monté sur l'étagère et s'agripper au lustre jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru rentre et demande gentiment à son « petit » protégé de le laisse en vie et de préférence avec tous ses membres.

Il était néanmoins revenu le lendemain, déguise en ANBU, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins, et avec un gros morceau de viande pour occuper les serpents d'Orochimaru. Peine perdue, car il s'était avéré que la nourriture de prédilection de la petite troupe de sauriens était l'ANBU. Jiraya s'en était finalement tiré en assommant une vipère trop véloce à coup de steak, même si il manqua d'y laisser sa fesse gauche.

Il avait alors décider que les serpents ne lui feraient pas de mal si leur maître, et avait planté une tente devant la porte d'Orochimaru, jusqu'à ce que le concierge le chasse à coup de balais.

« Je me disais bien que personne n'avait besoin de l'antidote aux venins de 15 serpents différents en une semaine. », dit Tsunade.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle la maison d'Oro-chan, « La maison qui siffle ». Et ils ne font pas que siffler, ils mordent aussi. »

Il montra sa main ornée d'un large bandage.

« Je vais y retourner dans une semaine. »

Il quitta sa coéquipière pour arpenter les rues d'un air sombre. Rentré chez lui, il s'aperçut que la doublure de son sac était déchirée…

**_Non… Ne me dîtes pas que je l'ai laissé tombé chez Oro-chan…_**

b) Le merveilleux Mr J.

Pendant ce temps, Orochimaru rentra chez lui, en rasant les murs pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Une fois sûr que personne n'était présent, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure de son appartement en une demi-seconde et poussa les quatre verrous presque aussi vite.

Il s'effondra ensuite sur son lit, l'esprit (un peu plus) en paix.

Ses serpents vinrent quémander un peu de l'affection de leur maître.

« Oh, Kyôdaitenmonja, tu as encore quelque chose de coincer dans la gueule… Tu ne devrais pas abuser des caniches, ils sont bien trop poilu… »

Le serpent recracha alors un petit bout de tissu. Il avait toujours eu une digestion difficile. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait mauvais effet quand il avait recraché un fémur à la tête de la voisine d'en face.

_Mais c'est un bout du sac de Jiraya ça ! _

_Il était vraiment drôle suspendu au lustre, à agiter les jambes dans le vide pour ne pas que vous lui croquiez les orteils._

Orochimaru se pencha sur son serpent favori et aperçut alors, abandonné dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui ressemblait à un cahier.

_Et c'est l'écriture de Jiraya… Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien écrire._

Content d'avoir de la lecture, Orochimaru se plongea dans ce qu'il croyait être le journal intime de Jiraya et qui se révéla être un roman.

(nda : les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de style appartiennent à Jiraya. Les textes entre / sont barrés dans le texte originel)

_**/Les aventures de/**_

_**/Le superbe/**_

_**Le merveilleux Mr J.**_

**_Chapitre 1 : Le Professeur _**

**_Il était une fois dans le village de Konoha, le plus grand des ninjas. On l'appelait Mr J. Il aurait pu devenir Hokage en une demi seconde mais il préférait l'action ! Il enchainait donc les missions de classe S en solo._**

_**Mr J. était /incroya/ exceptionelemment/ super beau. Il avait des cheveux blancs toujours ébourifés, un sourire charmeur et un super succès auprès des filles ! Il était d'une intelligence hors du commun, et d'un /inami/igina/inaginiable/ inimaginable charisme. Les femmes le voulaient et les hommes le jalousaient. **_

_**Mr J. pouvait sortir avec toutes les filles qu'ils voulaient mais n'avait pas encore trouvé l'élu de son cœur.**_

_**Le jour ou commencait notre histoire, il arpentait les rues de Konoha, telle un renard solitaire mais magnifique. Tous les commenreçants le saluaient avec déférence. Il sourit à la marchande de fleurs, et elle s'évanouit. **_

_**Il entra à l'académie ninja. Aussitôt, les enfants lui demandèrent un autographe, mais il refusa car il était aussi très /mau/ modeste. **_

_**Il venait voir son vieux maître, le Professeur. C'était un vieil homme franchement sénile, mais Mr J. continuait à aller le voir par pure charité et bonté d'âme car il savait l'admiration sans bornes que lui vouait le vieillard. D'ailleurs, il ne vivait plus que pour lui car il y a quelques années sa fille adoptive était partie en aprenttissage chez une grande dame. **_

_**« Ah, tu es là, mon enfant, dit la vieux Professeur, d'une voix mourante. Ma vie touche à sa fin, et je ne vis plus que pour tes visites. »**_

_**Il eut une toux tragique, et un râle de mourant…**_

_**« Tu es le plus grand des ninjas. Ton talent est telle que tu peux surpasser les plus grands. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas devenir Hokage ? »**_

_**« Non, sensei. Je préfère l'action, hooooooo ! »**_

_**« Ma vie s'achève, et il se peut que je ne vois jamais Hebi-chan rentrée au village. »**_

_**« Votre fille adoptive ? »**_

_**« Oui… ça fait maintenant six as qu'elle est partie. Mais tu ne l'as jamais vue… »**_

_**« Non. »**_

_**Car, en effet, Mr J. était arrivée il y a cinq ans à Konoha. Il avait été trouvé dans la forêt, où il avait été élevé par les loups jusqu'à ce que la louve qui l'avait élevé meurt dans de tragiques circonstances. **_

_Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se révèle être l'Elu d'une prophétie…_

_**Il avait utilisé son chakra incroyable pour essayer de la soigner mais il ne savait pas encore assez bien le contrôler. Il avait alors juré d'apprendre à contrôler son chakra et s'était mis au service de Konoha, qui l'avait reconnu comme le prodige d'une ancienne prophétie oublié, qui parlait d'un enfant, dernier héritier des dames de Lac par sa mère et du premier des ninjas par son père, venu sauvé le village d'un péril encore inconnu. Il avait assimilé le ninjutsu tellement vite qu'on l'avait officiellement reconnu comme prodige, et donné le grade de Jounin spécial trois semaines après son arrivée. **_

_C'est bien ce que je pensais…_

_**Le vieux homme lui prit la main et se mit à pleurnicher en agonisant un peu…**_

_Mais ça fait dix minutes qu'il meurt ou quoi ?_

_**« Je ne regrette que tu ne l'aies pas vu. Elle est tellement merveuilleuse… Et elle doit être très distingué maintenant. »** _

_**Le vieux rafermit sa pression sur la main de Mr J. qui ne le sentit pas car il avait des muscles en béton. **_

_**« La fin de ma vie est proche. Je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle, si je ne suis pas en état de le faire. »**_

_**Mr J. était intéressé par Hebi-chan et il décider de posa subtilemment des question à son sujet au Professeur.**_

_**« Elle a quelle âge ? »**_

_**« Elle aura 16 ans en mai, ma petite fleur de printemps. »**_

_C'est d'un cliché ! Non seulement c'est bourrée de faute d'orthographe, mais en plus l'histoire est plus transparente que du verre…_

_**« Elle est belle ? »**_

_**« Quant elle m'a quitté à l'âge de dix ans, elle était resplendissante. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux, alors que ma vie touche à sa fin que vous voir heureux tous les deux. »**_

_**Mr J. était un vrai Dom Juan, et si Hebi-chan était si belle que son maître le prétendait, il la séduirait mais ne resterait pas toute la vie avec elle. **_

_**Mais il se dit que toute façon, le Professeur était quasi mort, et qu'il ne devrait pas faire semblant de l'aimer très longtemps. **_

_**« Je tâcherais de l'aimer et de m'occuper d'elle, sensei. », dit Mr J. de sa voix la plus cool et évidement le vieux le crut sur parole ! **_

_**Il le quitta avec sa bénédiction ! **_

_Quand je pense que le vieux Professeur est mort pendant 20 minutes sans mourir pour de bon, je me demande bien ce que la suite peut me réserver._

_**Chapitre 2 : The Terrible Mrs T.**_

_**Mr J. ne pensait pas croiser une autre personne de sa connaissance ce jour là. Pourtant, alors qu'il sortait de l'académie ninja, il vit sa coéquipière the Terrible Mrs T.**_

_**Mais je vais vous la décrire. **_

_**C'était une blonde à la forte poitrine et au caractère tout aussi fort… Elle était vêtue comme à son habitude d'un pantalon de cuir noir très moulant et de botinnes cloutés qui faisaient un « malheur » auprès des ennemis. Son haut était aussi de cuir noir et il avait bien du mal à contenir son énorme poitrine sans explosé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en une couette qui laissaient voir ces nombreux tatouages et piercings. Acroché à son dos, elle portant en permanence un long fouet qui était fait, selon la légende, de la peau d'un lézard noir qui avait été tué 20 personnes car elle s'était approché de lui.**_

_**Elle était connue pour ses penchants sado-maso. Elle était aussi connue pour le fait de mettre son poings dans le gueule quand on la contrariait. **_

_Je me demande ce que penserait Tsunade de cette description d'elle-même…_

_**Evidement, Mr J. et The terrible Mrs T. étaient amants. **_

_**Mais the Terrible Mrs T. n'était pas le grand amour de la vie de Mr J (il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré). Evidement, the Terrible Mrs T. savait tout cela mais Mr J. était tellement séduisant qu'elle se serait résigné à être son objet sexuel. **_

_Tout bien réfléchi, je crois qu'elle le tuerait._

_**Mais Mr J. qui était bon, la respectait et la traitait en amie. Il faut dire que the Terrible Mrs T. pouvait être très cool, malgré quelques aspects étranges. Elle avait par exemple un petit ami/souffre-douleur/larbin prénommé la Moule, qui était tellement répugnant que personne ne pouvait le toucher. Mr J. lui même, dans sa grande mansuétude, parvenait dès fois à lui dire « Bonjour » avant de s'éloigner pour voir des gens normaux. **_

_**Mais le fait était que the Terrible Mrs T. l'adorait, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Mr J. le tolérait auprès d'elle car il avait pitié des mollusques. **_

_Maintenant j'ai un moyen de pression sur Jiraya ! Si je donne ça à Tsunade, elle le tuera à coups de poings ! _

_**The terrible Mrs T. salua Mr J. : **_

_**« Bonjour ! Tu sembles particulièrement séduisant aujourd'hui ! »**_

_**Mr J. prit un air modeste. **_

_**« Ca tombe bien, je te cherchais ! Hebi-chan, la fille adoptive de notre vieux Professeur, vient d'arriver. »**_

_Donc son père dit qu'elle va bientôt revenir et trente secondes après elle est là… _

_**« Comment est-elle alors ? » **_

_**The Terrible Mrs T. fit un clin d'oeil à Mr J. : **_

_**« Je crois qu'elle va te plaire ! D'ailleurs, elle t'attend à la bibliothèque… »**_

_**« J'y vais tout de suite ! »**_

_Toute l'histoire semble tourner autour de cette « Hebi-chan »… Je me demande bien de qui il peut s'agir._

_**Chapitre 3 : Hebi-chan**_

_**La bibliothèque était déserte ce jour là.**_

_Comme par hasard._

**_C'est alors qu'il _la_ vit, légèrement dans l'ombre._**

_**Elle était inqualifiable, et plus quelque chose est inqualifiable, plus il faut de mots pour la qualifier. Elle était tout simplement sublime, magnifique, superbe, bref tout simplement belle. **_

_**Mais il faut que je vous la décrive plus précisement. **_

_**C'était une jeune fille qui venait à peine d'entrer dans le printemps de sa vie. Elle devait avoir 16 ans tout au plus. Son corps était élancée et svelte, celui d'une jeune fille en fleur. **_

_**Sa peau était plus blanche que le lait, ses longues mains blanches avaient le finesse de celle d'une aristocrate, et se terminaient par des ongles qui brillaient comme du verre poli. Ses cheveux était tout le contraire, ils étaient plus noirs qu'une aile de corbeau, si longs et soyeux que des rivières de velours noirs semblaient lui entourer le visage. Et plus encore que leur beauté, leur parfum ne pouvait appartenir qu'au paradis. **_

_**Les traits de son visage ne comprenait pas une imperfection. Son nez, le petit plis de sa bouche moqueuse aurait pu intéresser un sculpteur. Et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient d'un jaune ambré, fendu d'une pupille effilée comme celle d'un chat. **_

_**Ses habits lui allaient à la perfection : il s'agissait d'un long kimono d'un noir de jais, qui semblait uni au première abord mais qui était, en fait, brodés de centaines de serpents noirs entrelacés qui semblait remuer au rythme des gestes de la jeune fille. **_

_**Elle portait en elle une terrible beauté, non pas celle du jour, mais celle de la nuit, mais ce ne la rendait que plus belle encore.**_

_**Jamais Mr J. n'avait vu une telle beauté, une splendeur semblable à celle d'Hebi-chan… **_

_C'EST MOI CA ? C'EST MOI CA ?_

_**Il avait la bouche sèche devant elle, se trouvant incapable de parler pendant quelque secondes. Mais il s'agissait de Mr J. et il reprit vite ses moyens. **_

_**Sa voix se fit de velours et il adressa à sa belle son sourire le plus ravageur : **_

_**« Bonjour, mademoiselle… Hebi-chan. », dit-il en s'inclinant et en lui baisant la main. **_

_**« Bonjour. Vous devez être Mr J. »**_

_**La voix d'Hebi-chan lui ressemblait. C'était un murmure chaud, un brin moqueur, et parfois un peu rauque.**_

_**Mr J. était amoureux. **_

_**« C'est moi, en effet. Et j'ai promis à votre père mourant de m'occuper de vous. »**_

_**« Merci, Mr J. mais Hebi-chan n'a besoin de personne. »**_

_Il doit être surpris pour une fois qu'on lui refuse un truc…_

_**« Ce serait un plaisir que de passer ne serait-ce que quelque moments avec vous. Vous êtes si belle. »**_

_**« Je sais. », répondit Hebi-chan en rajustant son yukata.**_

_**« And how do you get into this kimono, baby ? »**_

_**« Voyons, offrez moi un verre d'abord, cher Mr J. », dit Hebi-chan d'un ton coquin. **_

_**« Mais avec plaisir… »**_

_Je n'en peux plus de lire ce navet ! Mais comment Jiraya m'a dépeint : bon d'accord, c'est évident que je suis incroyablement beau mais je ne suis pas une fille ! Et je ne me montre jamais aussi futile…_

… pensa t-il en se faisant les ongles.

_Je pense que je vais aller donner ça à Tsunade. Jiraya se prendra une correction mémorable._

c) Le pari

Jiraya et Tsunade étaient ensemble, en plein discussion :

« Tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi ? »

« Je sais, Jiraya. On s'arrangera pour le récupérer. »

C'est à ce moment que Orochimaru fit irruption dans la pièce :

« Aha ! », dit-il, du même ton accusateur d'un procureur qui brandit au nez de l'accusé la pièce à conviction qu'il l'envoiera sans doute en prison pour le restant de sa vie, en pointant le manuscrit vers Jiraya,

« Merci, Oro-chan ! C'est tellement gentil de me l'avoir ramené ! »

Il voulut prendre ses écrits mais Orochimaru ne les lâcha pas.

« Tu crois que je vais te les rendre ? Alors qu'ils contiennent la preuve de ta vilenie ? »

Il donna le cahier à Tsunade.

« Regarde donc cette histoire, Tsunade… »

Il fit un grand geste de la main, qui se voulait spectaculaire, mais qui faillit éborgner ladite Tsunade.

« Regarde cet infamant navet, où l'alter ego de Jiraya, est un Dom Juan ridicule, où tu es dépeinte comme une sado-masochiste complètement cinoque, où Dan est nommé la Moule et où l'on me connaît sous le nom… »

Orochimaru eut un reniflement dédaigneux :

« … sous le nom d'_Hebi-chan_, une sorte de courtisane, futile, ridicule et séduite par Jiraya. »

Tel le portrait de la vertu offensé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise entre Jiraya et Tsunade, qui s'entreregardèrent, un peu surpris par cette petite scènette bien ridicule, puis éclatèrent de rire au même moment.

Orochimaru les regarda très étonné. Il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était le dindon de la farce.

Finalement Tsunade donna un coup à Jiraya mais pas très fort car elle était toujours explosée de rire :

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais pas apparaître Dan ! »

« Mais j'ai coupé les passages où tu parlais de tes cuirs, je te le jure ! »

Orochimaru était perdu. Ainsi Tsunade était au courant ?

« Mais Tsunade, tu savais ? »

« Je l'ai découvert par hasard. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il devait bien épancher ses pulsions perverses quelque part. »

**_Si tu savais le nombre de gens qui écrivent pour satisfaire leur fantasmes, Oro-chan…_**

« Et ce que tu as trouvé Orochimaru c'est la quatrième version. Je te laisse imaginer comment était la première version… »

_On peut faire pire que ça ?_

« Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais bouder dans mon coin. », dit Orochimaru.

Et il leur tourna le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était risible ;

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire une phrase pareille ? Oh mon Dieu de quoi ai-je l'air ? Il faut que je trouve un truc pour refaire bonne figure…_

« Comment puis je dormir avec un pervers pareil dans le coin ? Je vais sceller ma porte avec un fuuinjutsu de niveau quatre. Tu es tellement nul en Fuuin que tu ne pourras jamais entrer ! »

Et Jiraya aimait les défis :

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment un minable Fuuinjutsu pourrait m'empêcher d'entrer chez toi alors qu'une meute de serpents ne l'a pas fait ? On parie ? »

_Je ne peux pas perdre la face devant lui après m'être rendu ridicule. Je dois parier gros._

« Très bien. Je vais sceller ma porte. Il n'y aura aucun autre obstacles, pas d'autres verrous et serrures et je dirais à mes serpents de pas te faire du mal si tu parviens à entrer.

Mais bien sûr il faut une limite de temps : si d'ici, une semaine, tu parviens à briser le sceau et à entrer, je reconnaîtrais ta force … »

« …et j'aurais entrée libre chez toi à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et je pourrais te faire ce que je veux… », compléta Jiraya.

« Mais si tu perds, dit Orochimaru d'un ton sadique. Je te désavouerais et tu devras me promettre de ne jamais plus essayé de mettre les pieds chez moi. »

Tsunade mâchait du pop-corn tout en observant l'échange. La semaine prochaine promettait d'être intéressante !

d) Scientifiquement parlant

_Cher journal,_

_Après le pari stupide que Jiraya a fait avec Orochimaru, je pensais que j'allais devoir l'aider à ingurgiter une tonne de livres au titre aussi rébarbatifs que « Le Fuuinjutsu pour les grands débutants », « Fuuinjutsu avancé », « L'histoire du Fuuin à travers les âges » et autre « Les aspects métaphysiques du Fuuinjutsu » et l'empêcher de s'endormir dessus._

_J'avais même prévenu de lui forcer à manger des yeux de poissons, des tonnes de caféine et d'excitants si il le fallait…_

_Que nenni. _

_Aussi surprenant que cela puisse le paraître, Jiraya a été seul la tonne de livres nécessaires à l'apprentissage du Fuuinjutsu et il est actuellement en train de les **lire**. _

_Jiraya le type qui ne lit que des revues pornos !_

_Ca a fait un grand choc à Sarutobi-sensei quand il l'a surpris en train de travailler. _

_Je crois que je vais commencer une thèse : _

_« LES ETRANGES EFFETS SECONDAIRES DES HORMONES _

_ET DE LA RIVALITE SUR LES NEURONES DES GARCONS »_

_Par Tsunade_

_Introduction : Le sujet a été confronté à une situation dans laquelle il n'a d'autre choix que d'apprendre à fond une tonne de techniques rébarbatives. _

_Le sujet n'a aucune aptitude pour les études. _

_Ses seuls motivations sont ses hormones et sa fierté. _

_Situation présente : Le sujet est actuellement en train d'apprendre par cœur des centaines jutsus. Nous avons cités précédemment son manque d'affinité avec le travail. Pourtant, l'auteur de la présente a vérifié qu'il retenait bel et bien ce qu'il lisait._

_Situation test : Précédemment, le sujet avait du entreprendre un travail similaire, pour, cette fois là, réussir un examen. L'auteur de la présente avait alors remarqué qu'il ne retenait rien et qu'il dessinait des graffitis pornos sur le livre hors d'âge. _

_Donc : Ce sont les raisons qui font que le sujet apprend ou non._

_Observations : Le sujet saigne souvent du nez en composant les sceaux. _

_Le sujet murmure parfois « Oro-chan » d'un air rêveur avant de se replonger dans sa lecture._

_Hypothèses : L'auteur de la présente connaissant personnellement le sujet et vu les observations susdites, nous pouvons émettre une hypothèse sur l'action des hormones sur le cerveau._

_Les neurones du sujet sont paresseux cependant, ils peuvent tout à fait travailler si les hormones qui règnent en maître chez le sujet, les stimulent tout particulièrement. L'orgueil personnel peut aussi aider. _

_Conclusion : Le sujet peut faire preuve de qualités intellectuelles exceptionnelles uniquement si sa libido l'y aide. _

_§§§_

_J'aime beaucoup cette thèse. Elle est totalement véridique. _

_Je pense que Jiraya va réussir. Même si une semaine, c'est vraiment court, il a une telle volonté que je pense qu'il va y arriver._

_Je fais aussi tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Jiraya a promis qu'il me décrirait la tête d'Orochimaru quand il l'attendrait chez lui…_

_Mais bon il faut que j'y aille, je crois qu'il me demande d'aller l'aider. _

e) Hot stuff, baby, tonight

Pour Jiraya le grand jour était arrivé.

Le délai que lui avait donné Orochimaru était presque écoulé. Il avait appris presque toutes les techniques Fuuinjutsu possible et imaginable. Il fallait qu'il tente le coup.

On pouvait dire qu'Orochimaru ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Le sceau ou plutôt la combinaison de sceaux qui ornait sa porte était la plus ardu que Jiraya avait jamais vu. Mais il se sentait capable de la briser.

Une heure après, la porte était enfin débarrassé de toutes traces de sceaux. Jiraya était épuisé et presque à court de chakra. Mais il avait réussi !

Avec un peu d'appréhension en se souvenant du crotale d'Andalousie, il baissa la poignée de la porte… qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. Orochimaru n'avait pas menti, il n'avait pas tiré d'autres verrous.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Jiraya marcha avec une grande prudence à l'intérieur de peur de marcher sur la queue du serpent qui dort.

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, Orochimaru devait être profondément endormi. Mais Jiraya ne le vit pas tout de suite, ni aucun de ses serpents.

En réalité, ils étaient tous au même endroit.

Quand Jiraya entra dans la chambre d'Orochimaru, les serpents qui dormaient auprès de lui jetèrent un regard mauvais à Jiraya mais ne l'attaquèrent pas.

Celui-ci s'approcha très prudemment. Il ne pouvait toucher Orochimaru sans déranger deux ou trois serpents, et même si ceux-ci ne devaient pas l'attaquer, il ne se sentait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir les déplacer un à un.

Il décida alors de s'agenouiller auprès de sa belle, le sol avait le mérite de ne pas être couverts de sauriens.

**_Bah au moins, je peux l'embrasser…_**

Orochimaru faisait un rêve très agréable. Et aussi familier.

Il impliquait évidemment lui et Jiraya.

Rien d'inhabituel donc.

Bien que cette fois, le rêve lui paraisse un tout petit plus réaliste.

Il sentit les lèvres se poser sur les siennes, reconnut l'odeur et murmura « Jiraya » sans toutefois se réveiller.

C'était quelqu'un qui avait le sommeil profond, surtout quand le rêve était suffisamment agréable pour qu'il souhaite ne pas se réveiller…

Et ô douce ironie, Orochimaru, qui jouait toujours la vierge effarouchée, supplia Jiraya se rester plus longtemps auprès de lui, de se rapprocher…

Ce qu'il nia évidemment le lendemain…

« Tu m'as à moitié violé ! »

Orochimaru était en robe de chambre, une tasse à la main, un air de terrible offense plaquée sur le visage.

«Ca n'avait pas l'air de déplaire Oro-chan. Tu me murmurais « Plus près, Jiraya » ou « Continue à m'embrasser, Jiraya. » »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. », dit Orochimaru avec une mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente.

« De toute façon, maintenant, j'ai entrée libre chez toi… Je pourrais venir vérifier de temps en temps. »

« Je mettrais un sceau encore plus alambiquée. »

« Aucun sceau n'arrête le grand Mr J. »

« Pervers. Heureusement que mes serpents étaient là pour sauver ma vertu. », dit Orochimaru en leur jetant un regard affectueux.

Jiraya allait lancer une réplique cinglante quand Tsunade entra, rayonnante.

« Ah Jiraya, je me disais bien que tu serais là ! »

Elle lui adresse un clin d'œil entendu.

« Sarutobi-sensei m'a annoncé une grande nouvelle ! Il veut que nous participions tous les trois à l'examen Chuunin ! »

**Prochain chap : Chuunin Exam 1ère épreuve : Tortures mentales !**


	11. Exam Chunnin epr1 : Tortures mentales

**_11 : Exam Chuunin 1ère épreuve : Tortures mentales_**

a) Première épreuve, J-1 : To Konoha, from Kumo

Loin, très loin du village de Konoha, un homme aussi respectable bien qu'encore jeune parlait à ses trois élèves.

_« J'ai décidé de vous présenter tous les trois à l'examen Chuunin, qui se déroulera cette année à Konoha. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez largement le niveau. Kaminari, ma fille__et toi aussi Yûmi, vous êtes les meilleures aspirantes de Kumo no Kuni. _

_Si vous aviez été d'un autre village ninja, vous auriez probablement passé l'examen à un bien plus jeune âge. A mon avis, ça aurait été une sottise, la plus grande du monde… Être Chuunin, ce n'est pas seulement avoir un certain niveaux mais aussi un mental ! Comme confier ce poste à des enfants ? Pas étonnant que ces soi-disant génies soient à ce point imbus de leur personnes. Et quelle honte pour des shinobis plus âgés, qui ont déjà fait leurs armes, de se faire commander par des gamins arrogants ! _

_De plus, c'est quand on est Gennin qu'on peut augmenter le plus sa force personnelle. Une fois Chuunin, les missions qu'on effectue sont beaucoup plus importantes. Vos responsabilités envers le village passe avant votre entraînement personnel. »_

_« Vous êtes amer, Raikage-sama ? »_

_« A mon dernier passage à Konoha, j'ai vu un gosse commandé des troupes d'ANBU avec son hochet ! C'était quand même quelque chose ! _

_Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kyoro-sensei, Yûmi. Ca fait des années que je m'occupe de ton éducation. _

_Alors pas d'objection ? »_

_Le silence seul lui répondit._

_« Très bien. En avant, équipe de Kumo no Kuni ! Nous allons montrer au village de la Feuille la puissance des shinobis de la Foudre ! »_

**§§§**

A Konoha cette fois, un vieil homme qui n'arrivait pas à se faire respecter parlait à ses trois élèves.

« Orochimaru, Jiraya, Tsunade, je vous ai proposé pour l'Examen Chuunin… Vous acceptez ? Dîtes ? »

Le Hokage leur lança un regard furtif comme si il craignait que l'un de ses élèves lui crie à la figure « Bien sûr que non, vieux crétin ! »

« En fait, Sarutobi-sensei, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas présenté plus tôt ? On a largement le niveau, c'est évident… »

Celui-ci s'empressa de se justifier.

« C'est évident, mon petit Orochimaru, c'est évident. Tu es un véritable génie, Tsunade est excellente et Jiraya a fait des progrès...fulgurants. Mais l'Examen Chuunin se passe par équipe de trois, et il faut donc que l'entente entre les membres soient excellentes.

Et j'ai l'impression que vous vous entendez mieux qu'avant. »

_C'est vrai que Tsunade frappe moins Jiraya… Avant, on n'arrivait même plus à reconnaître son visage quand elle s'acharnait sur lui._

« Cet examen va être tellement facile que mon seul but sera d'en ressortir sans m'être cassé un seul ongle. »

« Arrête Orochimaru sinon on va tous crouler sous le monceau de fleur que tu te jettes. »

« Franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait s'inquiéter. C'est pas comme si il y avait des Gennins qui soient des ninjas balaises... à part nous évidemment. »

Et en disant cela, Orochimaru se trompait lourdement, et il allait le découvrir à ses dépens…

b) Première épreuve, M-10 : En attendant l'examinateur…

D'un œil expert, une grande fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés sonda la foule des Gennins qui se pressaient vers la salle 301.

« Tu sais, Yûmi, je crois que Papa a raison. La plupart de ces ninjas sont des bleus. On ne craint pas grand chose en les affrontant. »

« Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis. », répondit sa coéquipière, une très jolie blonde aux yeux noirs.

« Il n'y a presque pas de personnes de notre âge dans cette salle. Quant aux beaux mec, on en parle même pas. »

« Il y a bien lui. »

Son doigt désignait Orochimaru, qui venait d'arriver.

« Yûmiiiii, es tu bien sûre que c'est un garçon ? »

« Mais si, je te jure que c'est un garçon ! »

Elles se turent car l'intéressé passait devant elles. Il se retourna et leur lança en souriant un « Oui, je sais que je suis irrésistible ! » avec THE petit mouvement de cheveux avant de continuer son chemin.

Yûmi sourit mais Kaminari eut l'air furieux.

« Ce type pue l'arrogance ! Et en plus, il ressemble à un serpent. Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres, Mimi. »

Sans le savoir, Orochimaru venait de narguer Raito Kaminari, la fille du Raikage, et sans doute la prochaine prétendante au titre. Depuis des siècles, les descendants des Raito occupait ce poste, dans un système, que ses partisans décrivaient comme « idéal » et ses détracteurs comme « monarchique ».

Sa comparse, Yakushi Yûmi, était l'héritière du clan le plus puissant de Kumo. Tout le monde s'accordant à dire que Yûmi était la seule à égaler Kaminari, le Raikage l'avait mis dans la même équipe que sa fille, équipe dont il était également le sensei. Après des débuts difficiles, les filles étaient finalement devenues les meilleurs amies du monde, comme tant de rivales qui affrontent la mort ensemble.

En ce moment, elle attendait le troisième membre de l'équipe, Shô. Il avait été choisi par le Raikage à cause de ses compétences qui complétaient celles de ses coéquipières plus que pour une « incroyable » personnalité. Vous remarquerez, pour une fois, que c'était le garçon le plus faible de l'équipe.

Mais les membres de l'équipe 7 ignorait tout de cela.

Orochimaru trouva en premier Tsunade. Elle était en train de discuter avec des ninjas plus âgés et se précipita à sa rencontre dès qu'elle le vit.

« Rien de bien méchant comme prévu. J'ai juste croisé le fils d'Hitori Hyûga mais ses capacités doivent être un peu diminués par le fait d'être le fils d'une call-girl. »

« Je me suis renseignée. Sur les épreuves. Je ne sais pas tout mais… »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? »

« La première épreuve est écrite. On doit répondre à dix questions bien trop difficile pour des Gennins. Evidemment, le but est de tricher sans se faire repérer. »

« On aura forcément une bonne note. Ce n'est pas grave si Jiraya rate… »

« Il faut au moins qu'il ait UNE bonne réponse. »

Tout de suite, Orochimaru perdit de sa superbe.

« C'est pas possible… On va se faire éliminer ! »

Tsunade lui fit son sourire de présentatrice du téléachat :

« J'ai la solution ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? »

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je refuse ! »

« C'est ça ou l'élimination… »

« Il y a forcément une autre solution ! »

Tsunade fit « Non » de la tête en cachant derrière sa main son grand sourire sadique. Orochimaru prit un air résigné, avant de lancer :

« Pas question de viol, ok ? »

« D'accord. Jiraya, viens par ici ! »

Elle fit de grands signes de main pour que son coéquipier les repère.

« Salut, Tsunade. Salut, Oro-chan… ben tu en fais une de ses têtes… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une pénurie de chihuahua dans la région ? »

« Si Orochimaru n'est pas content, dit Tsunade avec un grand sourire, c'est que la première épreuve est un test écrit très difficile. »

« Un test écrit ? C'est pas possible ! »

« Oui, dit Tsunade d'un air faussement contrit. Orochimaru et moi réalisons à quelle point ça va être dur pour toi. C'est pour cela que si tu réussis ce test, tu auras une belle récompense. »

« Quoi ça ? »

« Hé bien, pendant une journée, Orochimaru sera ton petit ami. »

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Pour de vrai. »

« Il a néanmoins ajouté une close au contrat. Pas de viol. »

« Dommage. », dit Jiraya avec du sang qui lui coulait du nez.

A ce moment, les examinateurs apparurent dans un nuage de ninjutsu.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Kotrino Ibiki et c'est moi qui suis chargé de la tâche d'examinateur pour la première épreuve de cet examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe. »

c) Première épreuve, 45 premières minutes : The Ibiki's depression

Dès qu'ils se furent assis, Ibiki commença :

« Je vais écrire les règles de cette épreuve au tableau.

Règle numéro 1 ! Vous partez avec un total de 10 points. A chaque mauvaise réponse, vous perdez un point.

Règle numéro 2 ! Cet examen est une épreuve d'équipe. Le calcul final se fera en additionnant le résultat des trois membres du groupes.

Règle numéro 3 ! Toute tricherie sera sanctionné d'une perte de deux points ! Si vous devez tricher, agissez comme de vrais ninjas !

Règle numéro 4 ! Si un membre de l'équipe a 0 point, il disqualifie ses coéquipiers. »

_Bon, on connaît tous ça…_

« Règle numéro 5 ! La question numéro 10 sera posé au bout de 45 min de test. Il fait impérativement donner une bonne réponse à cette question sous peine d'être recalés.

Et dernière règle ! Les cancres qui n'ont trouvé aucune des réponses aux neufs premières questions ou qui ont perdus tous leurs point en trichant même si il triomphe de l'épreuve de la dixième question seront impitoyablement recalés, ainsi que leurs équipes. »

_Tsunade n'était pas au courant de ça mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est évident qu'elle et moi aurons au moins un point. La seule inquiétude à avoir serait que Jiraya rate tout, mais vu ce que Tsunade lui a promis il doit faire fonctionner ses méninges. Ensuite, on répondra à cette dixième question en trois coups de cuillère à pot et ça sera bon._

Orochimaru observa son test. Les questions étaient vraiment difficiles. Il lui faudrait peut-être réfléchir. Il chercha Tsunade des yeux. L'air concentrée, elle s'appliquait déjà à répondre aux questions. Un peu plus loin, Jiraya écrivait à toute vitesse en abreuvant sa copie de sang. Orochimaru fut un peu effrayé par son ardeur intellectuelle ou son ardeur tout court.

Il commença son propre test, et fut surpris de le trouver aussi difficile. A la cinquième question, une idée commença à germer dans son esprit.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais de façon à produire un bruit particulièrement énervant. Ibiki lui lança un regard effrayant qui resta sans résultat. Au contraire, Orochimaru se mit à taper son stylo sur le bord de la table en rythme, sur l'air de « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Ibiki hurla :

« Hé toi là bas, le numéro 166, arrête de faire du bruit autrement je te disqualifie. »

« Ah bon ? J'ai bien écouté vos stupides règles et il n'y avait marqué nulle part que faire du bruit nous disqualifiait. N'est-ce pas, Mr Rikiki ? »

Une vague de rire fut rapidement étouffé.

« Ce n'est pas votre nom, Rikiki ? Parce que vous portez franchement bien votre nom ! »

Kotrino Ibiki était totalement dépassé. C'était la première fois qu'un Gennin ne semblait pas effrayer pour deux sous par lui.

« Si tu continues, je t'égorgerais de mes mains. », dit-il dans une pitoyable tentative de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Vraiment Mr Rikiki ? Vous croyez que un seul d'entre nous a été effrayé par vos pathétiques tentatives d'être effrayant ?

En plus d'avoir raté votre dernier lifting, vous avez aussi raté votre carrière autrement il ne vous enverrait pas terrifier les gosses. »

Ibiki s'affaissa. Orochimaru n'hésita pas à pousser son avantage un peu plus loin. Au lieu de lancer une autre pique, il allongea son cou jusqu'à frôler le plafond.

Ibiki se mit à trépigner sur place en hurlant d'une voix hystérique :

« Il essaie de tricher ! Il essaie de tricher ! »

« Bien sûr que non, Rikiki. Je m'étire. Vous avez des problèmes de vue ou lorsque qu'ils vous ont torturés le cerveau a été atteint ? Vu votre air ahuri, j'opterais plutôt pour la seconde solution… »

En désespoir de cause, Ibiki se tourna vers les surveillants.

« Il ne trichait pas. Il n'a même pas regardé les copies des autres. », dit l'un.

« Imbéciles , hurla Ibiki. Je comptais sur vous pour le faire renvoyer ! »

« Désolé, boss… »

« Apparemment, vos collègues sont pas mal gratinés non plus. »

Une vague d'hilarité traversait la salle. Même les examinateurs avaient du mal à retenir leur fou rire.

« Regardez lui et son copain s'échangent des messages en morse ! », cria Ibiki en désignant Jiraya.

Le pervers avait en effet fini son test et utilisait sa dent clignotante pour passer des messages à Orochimaru.

« Tricherie ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Jiraya me disait juste « Rikiki est moche ». »

« Mensonge ! »

« Pure vérité. Vous devriez vous regarder dans le miroir le matin. »

« Excusez mon Riki… Ibiki-san, il lui disait bien « Rikiki est moche » et aussi « Rikiki pue » »

Ibki lui lança un regard de haine.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas de le dire… Boulette. »

« Le numéro 166, tu sors ! »

« Je refuse, dit Orochimaru d'une voix aiguë. Vous vous acharnez sur moi, c'est évident ! Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ? Parce que je suis jeune, beau, intelligent, doué et aimé de tous alors que vous êtes vieux, laid, stupide, sans talent et que tout le monde vous déteste. Hé bien, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez raté ma vie que vous me ferez raté la mienne. Si vous n'êtes pas fat pour être un ninja, vous n'avez qu'à vous recycler… faire vendeur de pizza, je ne sais pas ! »

Soudain un examinateur se leva, il soutint Ibiki et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

d) Première épreuve, 15 dernières minutes : La dixième question

Ibiki s'assit lourdement sur une chaise qu'un examinateur lui avait apporté.

«La dixième question.. Bien, très bien…

Les surveillants vont passer dans les rangs pour éliminer ceux qui n'ont pas au moins un point. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, un jûnin revint vers Ibiki, le visage déconfit.

« C'est étrange, ils ont presque tous 100 de bonnes réponses ! »

Orochimaru rit :

« Ce n'est pas très étonnant ! Pendant que vous et votre bande avaient les yeux fixés sur ma magnifique personne, tout le monde a triché de la façon la plus outrancière qui soit. »

En effet, pendant les 45 premières minutes, les petits mots avaient fusés sans qu'aucun des surveillants ne le remarquent, encore moins Kotrino Ibiki. Un groupe avaient même parlé par gestes pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve sans qu'on les arrête.

« Vous voyez, vous êtes nuls ! Vous n'êtes pas capables de remarquer quand tout le monde triche sous votre nez. »

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, hurla Ibiki comme un putois. Pour que vous passiez, il faut encore répondre à la dixième question ! »

« Hé bien, accouchez ! »

« Avant de vous poser cette question, je vais vous proposer une alternative : vous abstenir, ou tenter de répondre à la question ?

Si vous vous abstenez, vous êtes éliminés évidemment, mais vous pouvez vous représenter à cette examen.

Mais si vous continuez, et que vous répondez mal à la question, vous resterez à jamais Gennin ! »

L'effet aurait pu être dramatique. L'effet aurait pu être effrayant. Mais il fut ruiné par Orochimaru qui fit un bruit dédaigneux avec ses lèvres.

« Du flan ! Tout ça c'est du flan ! Comme si vous n'aviez ne serait-ce que la possibilité de faire des nous des aspirants pour l'éternité ! »

Il s'adressa à ses camarades.

« Vous allez pas croire Rikiki et ses effets de manche tout de même ! Il veut juste voir si on a le cran de continuer ! »

« Arrêtez le ! », aboya Ibiki aux Junins.

« Mais il a raison. »

« Idiot ! Vous ne deviez pas le dire ! »

« Ho, boulettttttte. »

« Hé Rikiki, je crois que tout le monde continue ! Celui qui part, c'est vous ! », gloussa Orochimaru.

C'en était fini du Maître en Tortures et Interrogatoires de Konoha. Il s'effondra en pleurnichant « Pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec moi ? ».

Le surveillant qui n'avait pas arrêté de faire des boulettes depuis le début de l'épreuve prit sa place :

« Bon, vous êtes tous admis ! Je tiens juste à annoncer que la seconde épreuve sera retardé. Nous devons fournir une cellule d'aide psychologique d'urgence à Kotrino Rikiki. »

§§

Orochimaru fut porté en triomphe par la plupart des Gennins de Konoha :

« Sans toi, on aurait pas aussi bien réussi ! »

« Merci, mec, t'as été génial ! »

§§

Les médic-nins qui attendaient à proximité de l'épreuve furent assez surpris :

« Une des élèves a craqué, c'est ça ? »

« Non, c'est l'examinateur. »

§§

Kaminari fulminait :

« Regarde le, cet arrogant ! Il n'a pas arrêté de se pavaner depuis qu'on a fini l'épreuve ! »

§§

Jiraya était heureux :

« J'ai réussi mon test ! Orochimaru va être à moi pendant une journée ! »

_Merde j'avais complètement oublié ça !_

**Cette journée mémorable sera racontée dans le chapitre 12 : _The Worst Day Ever_**


	12. The Worst Day Ever

_**12 : The Worst day ever**_

a) Le silence du matin, son début et sa fin

La maison est presque parfaitement silencieuse ; du silence pesant qui règne dans les endroits où tout un chacun est endormi et qui n'est troublé que par le bruit de la respiration des dormeurs (et dans ce cas, par le sifflement de sauriens endormis), le silence que peut surprendre un insomniaque et qui lui paraîtra oppressant car il est le seul à demeurer éveillé.

La nuit tire à sa fin et ce sera bientôt l'heure de se lever. Pourtant, la faible lumière blafarde du soleil qui vient de se lever perce difficilement à travers les rideaux. L'obscurité règne donc en maître dans ce lieu même si ce n'est que partie remise.

Si un observateur attentif regardait par le faible interstice entre les rideaux, il pourrait voir, à la faveur de cet unique trait de lumière, une chambre qui se dessine en clair-obscur.

L'absence de lumière, ou plutôt sa rareté, préserve l'intimité du lieu. Il faudrait un œil de faucon pour distinguer plus que des formes noires et mouvantes… ou avoir déjà une petite idée de ce qu'on s'attend à trouver.

Mais, dans cette observation, le soleil est notre allié et il poursuit sa course.

Peu à peu, le rayon de lumière solitaire grandit, nous permettant de distinguer les rideaux de velours vert damassés, quelques écailles peintes à l'aquarelle du long corps vert d'un serpent de peinture dans son cadre de bois, qui est suspendu au-dessus de l'armoire et quelques écailles de serpents bien réels agglutinés contre un petit radiateur.

La lumière commence à atteindre le lit, perturbant le repos du dormeur en jetant sur sa couche un éclairage inopportun. Il s'agite dans son sommeil, mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé par une chose aussi futile que le début d'une nouvelle journée.

Etrange spectacle que celui qui nous est offert alors, semblant être tiré d'une page de manga en noir et blanc : un oreiller d'un blanc immaculé couvert d'une cascade de cheveux noirs, des couvertures couleur corbeau tranchant sur la blancheur des draps et la pâleur presque surnaturelle des mains qui les enserrent.

Néanmoins, si nous fixons plus attentivement encore cette peinture sans couleurs, ni contraste, cet accord parfait entre le blanc et le noir, nous pouvons distinguer un repentir dans le tableau, une rupture dans l'équilibre, en la personne des serpents, compagnons du dormeur, dont la petite tête aplatie ou le bout de la queue effilée sort parfois de la chaleur protectrice des draps, ajoutant au noir et blanc quelques écailles de couleurs variées.

En fait, si nous pouvions les admirer dans leur totalité, les écailles livreraient à notre regard une débauche de couleur où se mêle le vert rutilant, le brun profond, le rouge et l'orange pétant, l'ambre crémeux, le bleu métallique, le jaune maladif…

Les mouvements lents du garçon endormi, les serpents alanguis enroulés autour de ses membres, rien ne semble devoir briser le charme posé par la nuit sur les habitants de la maison.

Hé oui, Orochimaru (car c'était lui, vous vous en doutiez) dort paisiblement. Pour l'instant mais plus pour longtemps car le bruit strident d'une sonnette ne va pas tarder à rompre le silence du matin…

b) Un visiteur indésirable

« Drrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg ! »

Orochimaru poussa un grognement ensommeillé et aplatit celui qu'il croit être le fauteur de trouble, son réveil, du plat de la main. Mais la sonnerie continua (c'était le genre de personne immature qui maintient le bouton de la sonnette appuyé tant qu'on leur ouvre pas).

Il ouvrit l'œil droit. Puis le gauche. Observa les débris du réveil. Décidément, ce n'était pas lui le fautif. C'était le bruit de la sonnette qui retentit depuis dix minutes.

_Qui ooose perturber mon repos ? _

Orochimaru se leva finalement, mal réveillé mais pas décoiffé (Orochimaru n'est JAMAIS décoiffé), écarta avec douceur ses serpents, enfila ses chaussons _Little Snake™ _et marcha d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à la porte, bien décidé à faire un sort à celui qui avait interrompu sa grasse matinée.

_Qui est le § ! qui m'a réveillé ?_

Orochimaru ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif au moment où l'inopportun visiteur se décida à arrêter de sonner.

C'était Jiraya, éclatant de santé et de gaieté, sur le pas de la porte. Il avait le visage typique de quelqu'un qui s'était levé du bon pied parce qu'il était tout émoustillé à l'idée d'un événement particulier qui va se dérouler très bientôt ou, pour faire plus simple, il avait le même air qu'un enfant qui va se rendre pour la première fois à Disneyland.

« Ahhhhhhhhh Jiraya c'est toi… », dit Orochimaru qui avait plutôt le visage renfrogné de quelqu'un qui venait d'être réveillé brutalement par un bruit abominable ou, pour faire plus simple, le visage de quelqu'un qui s'est levé du pied gauche.

Jiraya jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Oro-chan, à partir de cette seconde et pour les vingt-quatre heures à venir, _you belong to me_. »

(nda : si il y en a qui ont du mal avec l'anglais, cette phrase signifie "tu m'appartiens" et dois être prononcé sur le même ton qu'Ursula à Ariel dans "La petite sirène" en VO)

Orochimaru claqua violemment la porte et appuya de toute ses forces sur le battant de bois pour ne pas qu'on entre avant de s'autoriser à pousser un cri perçant, démolissant encore un peu plus le silence du matin.

_Je dois le faire. Jiraya a gagné son pari, je dois donc être son petit ami pour une journée. Tsunade me forcera à le faire si je refuse._

_C'est rageant mais je ne peux faire que crier._

Il prit le temps de se calmer, de repousser quelques mèches de cheveux (la coquetterie en toute situation) afin de se préparer au choc.

Comme il l'avait prévu, dès qu'il ouvrit à nouveau la porte, Jiraya lui sauta dessus. Par chance, Orochimaru avait un très beau tapis de sol vert émeraude qui amortit sa chute. Il voyait maintenant très nettement se dessiner les contours d'une matinée passée à se faire poupougner.

Une partie de lui, la réaliste, se dit que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, voire pas désagréable du tout. Une autre partie, la sainte-nitouche, poussa des cris d'orfraies particulièrement peu convaincant à cette idée, ce qui donnait un bel embrouillamini mental.

Jiraya le prit dans ses bras et lui rappela les règles du jeu :

« Tu es mon petit ami pour aujourd'hui, tu dois te comporter comme tel. Alors pas de rebuffade, pas de « Non, Jiraya » qui sonne comme des « Oui », pas de mensonges débiles auquel personne ne croit une seconde… »

« Ce ne sont pas des mensonges débiles auquel personne ne croit. », mentit Orochimaru mécaniquement.

Jiraya lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Dans la tête d'Orochimaru, la querelle s'était apaisée car même la partie sainte-nitouche de lui-même ne pouvait refuser une aussi bonne excuse de laisser la partie hormonale s'exprimer.

_Je crois que ça devient inquiétant tous ses conflits mentaux entre moi-même et moi-même._

Mais le plus inquiétant était le regard que posait Jiraya sur lui. Il crut bon de lui rappeler :

« Souviens toi que tu as juré que tu ne me violerais pas. »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

« Je n'ai pas dit « jamais » ! »

« Alors ça veut dire que ça peut arriver ! », dit Jiraya d'un air ravi.

Orochimaru murmura « Tu es irrécupérable » mais il n'avait rien d'autre à dire.

c) Catch you….

_Cher journal,_

_Il faut absolument que je déverse ma colère autrement je sens que je vais aller assassiner Jiraya dans son lit. Mais même mes confidences seront peut-être illisibles tellement ma main tremble de rage et que j'enfonce la pointe de la plume dans le papier en imaginant qu'il s'agit du visage de ce sale pervers._

_Le contrat exigeait que je dois le petit ami de Jiraya mais en réalité, j'ai passé la matinée en tant qu'… animal en peluche. Jiraya me trimballait partout à travers la maison comme un gosse qui refuse de lâcher son jouet. Il m'a fait manger sur ses genoux, il m'a peigné, mais évidemment j'ai refusé qu'il m'habille. Je savais qu'il en profiterait pour me tripoter._

_Alors il a eu le culot de me demander :_

_«Alors je peux te déshabiller, Oro-chan ? »_

_« NON ! »_

_« J'avais dis pas de « Non » qui sonne comme des « Oui ». »_

_« Là, c'était un « Non » qui sonne comme un « Non » ! »_

_Et j'ai verrouillé la porte de la salle de bain et est bourré la serrure de papier toilette pour être sûr qu'il regarde pas._

_C'est le seul moment d'intimité que j'ai eu de la journée._

_Je crois que j'aurais du tenter m'enfuir par le vasistas de la salle de bain au risque de rester coincé._

_Après m'être habillé, j'ai du subir les câlineries de Jiraya… C'était aboooooooominable ! Je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin d'espèce vitale, d'indépendance ! Je n'aime pas du tout être obligé de rester dans les bras de Jiraya, être collé toute la journée à une personne douce et chaude…_

_Ca m'est insupportable !_

_Le pire c'est qu'après déjeuner, Jiraya a tenu à m'exhiber comme un vulgaire trophée !_

_Il m'a amené chez le glacier. Je sais que la vendeuse ne m'aime pas depuis qu'un de mes serpents a malheureusement égorgé son chien au dessus du bac à glace. Cette idiote n'a pas compris que la pauvre bête avait simplement terriblement chaud (c'était la canicule) et avait voulu prendre un cold dog._

_On est donc s'acheter des glaces. Jiraya me tenait par la taille et on aurait franchement dit qu'il y avait marqué sur son visage « Orochimaru est mon petit ami »._

_Sans même me demander à mon avis, il a dit à la vendeuse d'un ton qui se voulait impressionnant mais qui m'a plutôt paru stupide :_

_« Deux glaces aux fruits de la PASSION pour moi et mon petit ami ! »_

_La vendeuse nous a tendu nos glace sans rien dire mais elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil effronté et on aurait dit qu'elle se retenait de rire._

_C'était horrible on aurait dit que tout le monde nous regardait et à chaque fois, les clients avaient le même air que la vendeuse, celui de quelqu'un qui étouffe un éclat de rire._

_D'habitude, je ne regarde pas l'air que font les gens mais j'ai pris l'habitude parce qu'en histoire de Konoha, toutes les filles nous regardent Jiraya et moi d'un air bizarre quand Sarutobi a le regarde fixé sur sa stupide vue du mont Hogake, et dès qu'il se retourne vers nous, elle regardent le rocher du même air stupide et là le vieux singe est content et dit qu'il a transmis la passion de mont Hokage à ses jeunes élèves._

_Bref, tous les clients nous regardaient en se retenant de rire et Jiraya me papouillaient. Je savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai commencé à manger ma glace de la manière la plus dégueulasse possible, en allongeant le cou et la langue._

_Jiraya m'a vu faire et a cru que c'était une compète.Alors, il a commencé à tripatouiller sa glace avec sa cuillère pour en faire une effigie de Tsunade (ce n'était pas trop réussi, on aurait dit un sac de patates à moitié déformée) et à m'expliquer des trucs pervers en utilisant la glace à moitié fondue pour des « démonstrations manuelles ». Le fait qu'il en mange un bout quand l'envie lui en prenait n'ajoutait pas à la réalité de l'œuvre._

_Finalement, on était tous les deux tout barbouillé de glace aux fruits de la passion et la plupart des clients étaient partis, dégoûtés. Je ne crois que ça n'a pas augmenté ma popularité auprès de la vendeuse, mais au moins elle n'avait plus cette abominable sourire en coin._

_Après cette intermède peu ragoûtant, nous sommes rentrés et, en chemin, nous avons croisé les EDF, les horribles amies gloussantes de Tsunade, alias Yui, Sachiko et Michiyo (dire que j'ai été obligé de retenir leur nom à cause de cette stupide affaire de henge no jutsu). Dès qu'elles nous ont vu, nous avons été obligé d'affronter un déluge de gloussements de force 8. J'avais l'impression qu'elle gloussaient si fort que leurs postillons traversaient les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient à vitesse supersonique avant d'aller s'écraser sur mon visage._

_Quand nous sommes passés à côté d'elle, elles ont repris leur respiration (les filles peuvent rester en apnée pour glousser étonnamment longtemps) et l'une d'elles (je sais leur nom, il faut pas non plus me demander de les différencier) nous a invité à prendre le thé. J'ai enfoncé mon ongle le plus mortellement long dans la hanche de Jiraya pour lui signaler implicitement que je ne voulais pas._

_Il a accepté… évidemment._

_Résultat : j'ai du passé trois heures dans une chambre enfumée, à supporter un sale cabot (que je vais bientôt présenter à mes serpents kukukukukuku), à avaler des litres de thé infâme (je soupçonne le chien d'avoir uriné dedans pendant que sa maîtresse avait le dos tourné) et surtout à entendre les trois filles parler de quel merveilleux couple (gloussement) je formais avec Jiraya (gloussements)…_

_Je ne peux pas écrire plus ce soir je sens que ma plume va se casser si je continue à la serrer aussi fort dans ma main… et puis, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper._

d) Catch me !

_**Cher journal,**_

_**La journée d'hier était formidable… **_

_**J'ai réveillé ce gros flemmard d'Oro-chan avec le soleil et je l'ai traîné partout de force, d'abord dans son propre appart et puis on est sorti .**_

_**Je ne regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'idée plutôt ! Le concours de qui-mange-de-la-façon-la-plus-dégueu chez le glacier avec Oro-chan était marrant et la tête de la nana qui vendait les glaces valait le coup ! Après lui avoir ramené tous les pervers(es) du coin qui nous regardaient comme des bêtes curieuse, ils sont tous reparti(e)s dégoûté(e)s.**_

_**Et puis les copines de Tsunade nous ont invités à prendre le thé. Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient aussi gentilles mais Oro-chan n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup les apprécier. **_

_**Je savais que ce n'était pas la journée dont il aurait rêvé (mais après tout, si j'avais voulu offrir à Oro-chan sa journée rêvée, j'aurais du l'emmener au parc du Coupeur de Têtes). **_

_**Pour compenser, je lui avais préparé une petite surprise : j'avais acheté un serpent (je sais combien il les adore ses bestioles) et je l'avais fourré quelques parts dans ma tunique (on m'avait assuré qu'il était pas venimeux).**_

_**Bref, quand j'ai voulu lui offrir, je l'ai pas retrouvé ce fichu aspic ! J'ai farfouiné dans tous les replis de mon vêtement et j'ai fini par le trouver un peu écrasé au fond d'une poche intérieur… **_

_**Dès qu'il l'a vu, Oro-chan m'a traité à grands cris de maltraiteur d'animaux ! Tout ça parce que le reptile avait du être un peu à l'étroit. Pfffffff…**_

_**Evidemment, cette sale bête qui m'avait mordu trois fois a vu toute son agressivité fondre entre les mains d'Oro-chan et celui-ci l'a immédiatement pris en affection en grimpant dans ses cheveux.**_

_**Comme les serpents les plus meurtriers s'adoucissent au contact d'Oro-chan, lui-même fait preuve de plus d'amitié envers ses reptiles qu'envers ses semblables. Il lui a même donné un nom : **_

_**« Vif comme ta rapidité à récupérer, Argent comme l'éclat de tes écailles, je te nomme Vif Argent. Je vais te présenter à tous tes nouveaux amis. »**_

_**On aurait presque dit une stupide cérémonie d'attribution de nom de code dans un camp de vacances pour gosse.**_

_**Les serpents d'Orochimaru alignés en rang d'oignon valent le coup d'œil. Ils ont toutes les tailles, de la masse énorme au serpent-anneau qui tient dans la main, et toutes les couleurs. J'ai vu un serpent orange, noir et blanc qui ressemblait à un collier, un autre si petit qu'il aurait pu servir de pendant d'oreille à Oro-chan, un aux écailles couleurs caramel ou d'un bleu si outremer qu'on aurait dit un saphir. **_

_**Tous sans exception avait des noms de trois ou quatre syllabes. J'écoutai Oro-chan les babiller d'une oreille distraite.**_

_**Mais de loin, le plus étonnant de tous les serpents d'Orochimaru est son favori ; le plus beau, le plus gros et le plus impressionant. **_

_**« Il s'appelle Kyôdaitenmonja, le grand serpent de la porte terrible du ciel. », a dit Orochimaru.**_

_**Le serpent m'a regardé et contrairement aux autres serpents, son regard était troublant : plus celui d'un être que celui d'un animal. **_

_**Moi, je me suis dit « Kyôdaitenmonquoi ? Maudit Orochimaru et ses noms incroyablement alambiqués ! »**_

_**Alors j'ai dit : **_

_**« C'est beaucoup trop compliqué. Je vais l'appeler Kaa comme le serpent dans un dessin animé que j'ai vu à la téloche ». **_

_**Le serpent m'a à nouveau regardé avec cette fois de l'approbation dans le regard. Peut-être qu'il en avait marre d'avoir un nom aussi compliqué lui aussi. En tout cas, il s'est amicalement entouré autour de moi.**_

_**« Oh ! on dirait qu'il t'aime bien ! c'est rare vraiment ! Tu n'as pas de chiens, j'espère ? »**_

_**J'ai assuré à Oro-chan que je n'avais aucun clebs et lui m'a assuré que pour que mes rapports avec Kaa soit amicaux il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi. **_

_**Après le dîner, on est allé se coucher et je sentais bien qu'Oro-chan était tout tendu. Tout ça parce que j'avais exigé de dormir dans son lit et que j'étais un peu… **_

_**Bref, j'ai fait des avances à Oro-chan et il avait tellement peur pour sa vertu qu'il était prêt de pisser dans sa culotte.**_

_**« Alllezzz Oro-chan, je ne te demande que ta virginité… »**_

_**« Et c'est si peu de choses… », a t-il répondu d'un ton furieux. **_

_**Je peux me targuer de lui avoir fait passer une nuit blanche ! Il était tellement furieux contre moi ce matin qu'il m'a chassé à coup de katana à la seconde où les vingt-quatre heures se sont terminés. **_

_**Heureusement, j'étais sur le pas de la porte prêt à piquer le sprint de ma vie…**_

_**Là, je suis chez moi. Mais je vais bientôt aller voir Tsunade pour lui demander si elle sait comment se transformer en serpent. J'ai déjà un espion dans la place mais il faut encore que je m'y introduise moi-même…**_

Le lendemain, très tôt le matin, la médic-nin frappa à la porte du serpent pour lui annoncer la proximité de la prochaine épreuve de l'examen Chuunin.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'obligera à rester près de Jiraya, hein ? »

« On va être obligé de rester cinq jours tous les trois dans une forêt. », répondit la blonde.

Orochimaru claqua violemment la porte et appuya de toute ses forces sur le battant de bois pour ne pas qu'on l'entende avant de s'autoriser à pousser un cri perçant, rompant lui-même le silence du matin.


	13. Exam Chuunin epr2 a : Lights and sounds

**_13 : Exam Chuunin 2ème épreuve (partie a) : Lights and sounds_**

_Je hais cette forêt…_

_Je hais cette épreuve…_

_Et par dessus je hais JIRAYA et TSUNADE !_

Orochimaru marchait à travers la Forêt de la Mort en shootant dans la moindre feuille/caillou/branche qui osait se mettre devant son chemin.

Ca faisait déjà une journée qu'ils moisissaient dans cette forêt ! Une longue et pénible journée et une nuit encore plus pénible ! Et on n'était que le matin du deuxième jour !

Orochimaru avait su depuis le début que cette épreuve serait une plaie. Passer cinq jours à faire du camping avec pour seule compagnie un pervers à la libido incontrôlable et une maniaque de l'uppercut, ça n'avait vraiment rien de folichon.

_Et puis le but de toute cette mascarade ! Nous donner cinq jours entiers pour prendre un stupide rouleau à une équipe de nullards ! Comme si on en avait besoin ! D'ailleurs si le temps imparti était plus court peut-être que Tsunade m'écouterait…_

La seule chose qui avait enthousiasmé Orochimaru dans la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin était la permission de tuer son adversaire. Son premier meurtre, enfin… Dire que ces imbéciles de l'Académie lui avaient toujours interdits… « _C'est mal de tuer ses frères de la Feuille…_ » et le reste de la morale débile qu'on avait tenté (sans succès) de lui inculquer lui avait toujours paru grotesque. Pour les ninja de Konoha, le meurtre était un métier. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la volupté qu'il pouvait y avoir à tuer. Orochimaru si. Même si il n'était jamais passé à l'acte, faute d'occasion, il aurait presque pu décrire la sensation de plaisir qui l'étreindrait quand la vie de sa victime s'échapperait de son corps et qu'il serait couvert de son sang, comme si elle était gravée quelque part dans sa tête ou dans son cœur.

Tsunade ne comprenait pas ça évidemment. L'excitation du premier meurtre. Pour elle, l'épreuve durait cinq jours, ils auraient donc largement de trouver une équipe possédant un rouleau différent du leur, de les battre proprement et de leur prendre leur rouleau. Et sans tuer personne évidemment.

Orochimaru écrasa un bolet d'un furieux coup de talon, tout contraint qu'il était de passer sa colère et sa frustration sur la faune et la flore de la forêt.

Ce n'était pas qu'Orochimaru se serait laissée faire par Tsunade en temps normal. Mais il y avait Jiraya. Et on pouvait dire que le pervers était aussi excité à l'idée d'avoir quelques opportunités de voler la virginité si longtemps convoitée d'Oro-chan qu'Orochimaru lui-même à la pensée de son premier meurtre. Bref, Jiraya était encore plus entreprenant qu'en tant normal et Orochimaru savait que Tsunade y était beaucoup dans le réfrènement de ses ardeurs. Maintenant, ses serpents n'étaient plus là pour sauver sa vertu et il ne devait d'avoir passé la dernière nuit au calme qu'aux herbes que Tsunade avait glissé dans le souper de Jiraya à son insu.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? », lui avait-il demandé alors que Jiraya dormait profondément.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Mis ces herbes dans le repas de Jiraya. Je t'ai vu. »

« Si tu es si malin, devines pourquoi. », dit Tsunade d'un ton mutin.

« Pour ne pas que Jiraya et moi faisant gollum-gollum dans cette forêt troublent notre mission ? »

« Mais encore ? »

« Pour avoir un moyen de pression sur moi ? »

« J'avoue que oui. »

Et voilà. Il ne pouvait tuer personne sous peine de se faire attaquer par un Jiraya en rut. La vie était vraiment trop cruelle, pensa Orochimaru en s'apprêtant à faire subir à une branche le même sort qu'au bolet.

Soudain, il s'interrompit. Il venait d'entendre le signal de Tsunade à sa droite. Si il n'avait pas trouvé une équipe, une équipe les avait trouvé.

§§§

Orochimaru rejoignit Tsunade le plus vite possible, arrivant à sa droite alors que Jiraya déboulait à sa gauche. Ce n'était pas une fausse alerte. Face à eux se tenaient une grande fille brune qui semblait être la chef et un garçon au visage banal. Le troisième membre de l'équipe était à n'en pas douter caché dans les environs.

La fille avait l'air d'avoir un caractère aussi fort que son coéquipier était mou. En voilà un qui plairait à Tsunade si elle n'était pas déjà avec Dan…, pensa Orochimaru en ricanant. Leurs visages, particulièrement celui de la fille, lui évoquait quelque chose. Il les avait sans doute entrevu lors de la première épreuve. En tout cas, ils devaient être sûr de leur victoire pour attaquer ainsi de front, sans attendre un moment de faiblesse de leur part.

Tant mieux… Tsunade ne me permettra jamais de tuer un faible qui souhaite se rendre. Mais si c'est une personne forte et obstinée que je combats de façon acharnée et que je suis un peu « obligé » de tuer pour triompher… ça sera différent.

« Donnez nous votre rouleau, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. », dit la fille sans plus s'encombrer de bavardage.

Tsunade s'apprêta à répondre mais Orochimaru la devança en pouffant d'un rire dédaigneux :

« Vous croyez qu'on va se rendre juste à cause de cette fulgurante réplique alors qu'on est les meilleurs aspirants de Konoha ? C'est ridicule ! Un seul d'entre nous peut vous battre tous sans problème. »

La fille se tourna vers lui d'un air mauvais :

« Je te reconnais… C'est toi le petit arrogant qui n'a pas cessé de frimer pendant toute la première épreuve ? »

« Lui-même. », dit Orochimaru d'un ton prétentieux.

« Voilà un pur produit de l'éducation de Konoha, répondit la fille, et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Manque de chance pour toi, parmi toutes les chose qui me déplaisent, je déteste par dessus tout l'arrogance. Mais mieux vaut que tu saches qui tu défies. Je suis Kaminari Raito, la fille du Raikage et futur prétendante au titre. D'habitude, je ne me vante jamais de la position de ma famille, parce qu'elle m'a justement apprise à détester les personnes qui font ce genre de choses, mais vu que tu semble si sûr de me vaincre quelle que soit ma force, il vaut mieux que tu saches qui je suis. »

Orochimaru ne perdit rien de sa superbe mais ce n'était pas le cas de Tsunade, qui se mit à penser à toute vitesse.

_Mon Dieu, Orochimaru arrête de te la péter, c'est très mauvais ! Le clan des Raito est vraiment puissant, assez puissant pour rester à la tête d'un village pendant des décennies ! Cette fille a l'air de vraiment de détester les gens comme Orochimaru, et il y a de forte chance vu son discours qu'elle soit quelqu'un… d'emporté. Or, les Raito qui sont soupe au lait ont tendance à foudroyer avant et à poser les questions après…_

_Tu attises la colère de nos ennemis ! Mais dans quelle pétrin es tu en train de nous mettre Orochimaru ?_

Vu qu'Orochimaru était trop occupé à avoir l'air le plus suffisant possible et Tsunade à réfléchir à une situation qui s'annonçait désastreuse, ce fut Jiraya qui répondit à Kaminari :

« Tu es peut-être très forte mais… c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas une équipe ordinaire. Nous sommes les Sannins ! »

Orochimaru se tourna vers Jiraya et dit d'un air excédé :

« Les Sannins ? Mais c'est quoi ce nouveau surnom débile que tu viens de nous trouver ? »

« Moi je trouve que ça sonne pas mal les Sannins. », dit Tsunade.

« Ca y est vous avez choisi le nom avec lequel vous passerez à la postérité ?, dit Kaminari qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus. Si vous ne mourrez pas avant. », compléta t-elle en reprenant son air mauvais.

_Oh mon Dieu, je crois qu'elle est belle et bien emportée…_

« Toi, je vais te faire personnellement ravaler ton orgueil aussi énorme soit-il. Ensuite, nous vous vaincrons tous les deux et je vous prendrai votre rouleau. », dit elle en s'adressant d'abord à Orochimaru puis à Jiraya et Tsunade.

« Assez bavardé, dit Orochimaru en sentant la soif de sang remontée en lui. Battons nous. »

A ce moment, le coéquipier de Kaminari, qui avait réussi l'exploit d'être tellement terne que personne n'avait fait attention avec lui durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la joute verbale, exécuta rapidement des signes :

« (**Genjutsu) Himitsuno na raishin no kiri : **_Le brouillard qui cache le tonnerre_ »

§§§

Aussitôt, un brouillard beaucoup trop épais pour être naturel envahit le champ de vision d'Orochimaru, Jiraya et Tsunade. Un brouillard tellement épais qu'il ne pouvait même plus ce voir eux-même, encore moins entre eux.

_**Même si nous ne pouvons nous voir, nous pouvons encore nous entendre. Je le saurais si les autres étaient attaqués.**_

_C'est évident que ce Genjutsu sert à nous priver de la vue. Mais pourquoi ne profite t-il pas de leur avantage pour nous attaquer ?_

_Himitsuno na raishin no kiri … « Le brouillard qui cache le tonnerre»… Le tonnerre qui suit l'éclair… _

_**Qu'est-ce qu'à dit cette fille à Orochimaru déjà ? « Toi, je vais te faire personnellement ravaler ton orgueil aussi énorme soit-il. » ?**_

« Tsunade !, cria Jiraya. Oro-chan est en danger ! Débrouille toi pour mettre fin à cette purée de poix, c'est toi la spécialiste du genjutsu ! »

En effet, Orochimaru était en danger. Il avait suffisamment énervé Kaminari pour qu'elle veuille le tuer mais pas assez pour qu'elle le foudroie sur place sous le coup de la colère. Non, pour châtier l'arrogance d'Orochimaru, il fallait quelque chose de plus lent et plus douloureux.

Je doute que vous vous soyez déjà fait électrocuter, ce qui est non seulement mortel mais de surcroît désagréable. Encore les condamnés à morts ont la chance de recevoir tout de suite une décharge à pleine puissance.

Mais il est tout aussi mortel et de surcroît désagréable de se faire électrocuter lentement, une expérience qu'Orochimaru était en train, bien malgré lui (et même si il l'avait cherché), de vivre, le seul avantage de mourir lentement étant bien sûr que vos amis peuvent avoir le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

A travers le brouillard factice, qui atténuait également les sons, Tsunade n'entendait rien des gémissements d'Orochimaru à sa droite et ne perçut que faiblement l'appel de Jiraya. Mais peu importait car elle avait fait le rapprochement elle aussi. Elle recula de quelques pas pour assurer sa manœuvre puis se mit à courir.

Force était de reconnaître que Tsunade avait particulièrement bien calculé son coup. En effet, son poing atterrit pile au milieu de la figure de Shô, le coéquipier de Kaminari, qui vit trente six chandelles. Profitant des résultats perfides de l'effet de surprise, Tsunade lui décocha un autre coup, l'assommant proprement et le forçant à annuler sa technique.

Le brouillard artificiel se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Jiraya n'avait pas bougé mais il n'y avait personne à la place d'Orochimaru.

« Où est Orochimaru ? », dit Tsunade, le poing toujours en l'air.

Elle se tourna vers Kaminari, qui avait l'air encore plus surprise qu'elle. Elle murmura une phrase inaudible que Tsunade lut sur ses lèvres : « Il devrait être mort. ». Apparemment, la brune avait levé son jutsu et l'oiseau s'était envolé dès que l'électricité avait cessé de le traverser. Ce qui était étonnant était qu'il puisse encore tenir debout. Pour Kaminari tout du moins, car Tsunade et Jiraya était habitué à tout attendre d'un type qui peut allonger sa langue et son cou à volonté.

Kaminari se remit vite de son étonnement et dit d'un ton dédaigneux :

« Il a du s'enfuir, ce lâche. »

Tsunade s'apprêtait à la frapper avant qu'elle est eu le temps de concentrer la moindre électricité mais une voix surgit du haut d'un arbre :

« Arrête ! C'est moi qui serait ton adversaire ! »

§§§

Sur une branche élevée se tenait la blonde coéquipière de Kaminari, Yakushi Yûmi. Elle sourit poliment à Tsunade et expliqua d'un ton aimable :

« Je sais que tu as choisi de t'intéresser à la médecine ninja tout comme moi. Cela fait depuis longtemps que j'ai chercher une autre médic-nin pour mesurer ma force. Tu as l'air puissante et je veux voir laquelle de nous deux est la plus forte. »

Elle regarda Kaminari qui hocha légèrement la tête. Tsunade répondit finalement :

« C'est d'accord. Jiraya, occupe toi d'elle, dit-elle en désignant Kaminari. Après tout, c'est elle qui a abîmé ton Oro-chan. »

Du côté dudit Oro-chan, ça n'allait pas très fort. Il ne devait la vie qu'à son corps surnaturel mais celui ne lui épargnait ni la douleur, ni l'humiliation. Dès que Kaminari avait arrêté de l'électrocuter, il avait fui sans demander son reste, ayant beaucoup trop mal pour penser à autre chose qu'à lui et à son corps qui irradiait la souffrance. Après avoir couru quelques centain,es de mettre, il s'était effondré au pied d'un petit ruisseau qui traversait la forêt. Il avait bu tout son content avant de regarder son reflet à la surface du liquide. Chose miraculeuse, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement intactes, mais sa peau si blanche avait eu moins de choses. Elle avait légèrement roussi et dégageait une désagréable odeur de brûlé.

_Mon visage… Mon si beau visage… Cette folle aux éclairs me l'a complètement ruiné…_

_Il faut que je retourne voir le combat. Je pourrais peut-être intervenir à un moment propice… Un coup de kunaï dans le dos ferait du bien à mademoiselle Kaminari Raito…_

Veillant particulièrement à ne pas se faire remarquer, il rejoignit le champ de bataille. Il vit notamment Tsunade affronter une fille blonde, qui devait être la coéquipière de Kaminari. Le duel était acharné et chacune des deux déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour surprendre son adversaire, mais aucune d'entre elle ne semblaient prendre l'avantage.

_Attendez… Si Tsunade est en train de se battre bec et ongle avec cette fille, c'est que Jiraya est seule avec Kaminari…_

_Tsunade et moi sommes loin et Jiraya se bat._

_Oh mon Dieu, il va se faire tuer !_

Orochimaru fit preuve pour la première fois d'une attitude digne d'un shinobi imbibé de la morale de Konoha : mû uniquement par de nobles sentiments et ignorant les ondes de douleur qui parcourait encore son corps, il se porta au secours d'un coéquipier en grand danger.

En effet, tout ne se passait pas pour le mieux pour Jiraya. Les attaques de Kaminari était aussi rapide que redoutables, et Jiraya avait à peine le temps d'esquiver un éclair qu'un autre fonçait déjà sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps d'effectuer la moindre technique et il n'était pas question pour lui de combat rapproché, car à moins de porter un coup décisif comme Tsunade, elle pourrait aisément parer son coup et l'électrocuter par contact direct.

C'est au milieu de ce spectacle qu'Orochimaru déboula au côté de Jiraya.

« Oro-chan ! Tu vas bien ? », cria Jiraya en se baissant pour éviter la foudre.

« Ca va… Je me suis… », commença Orochimaru.

…enfui comme lâche.

« J'ai récupéré. Mais je t'avoue que si je reprends une seule décharge d'électricité, je crois que je ne m'en relèverai pas. »

« Ca serait bien si tu faisais bouger la situation là… »

Jiraya n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire bouger les choses. Kaminari aussi se lassait. L'endurance de Jiraya et la résistance d'Orochimaru l'ennuyaient. Elle devait les abattre… vite.

Kaminari pouvait utiliser le sol pour transmettre l'électricité, Orochimaru ne le savait que trop bien. Mais elle n'avait même pas besoin de poser les paumes sur le sol pour faire cela. Elle pouvait aussi libérer l'électricité qu'elle produisait à partir de son chakra par la plante des pieds. Et ça, Jiraya et Orochimaru l'ignorait.

Comme elle était assez habile pour libérer son chakra par plusieurs endroits, tout en continuant à faire jaillir des éclairs de la paume de ses mains, elle concentra suffisamment d'électricité sous ses pieds pour tuer deux hommes adultes.

Malheureusement pour elle, Orochimaru était un expert en Doton. Il sentit une perturbation dans le sol et comprit ce qu'elle allait faire quelques secondes avant qu'elle le fasse.

Il cria à Jiraya : « SAUTE ! » et l'instant qu'il lui fallut pour crier lui fut pour ainsi dire fatale. Jiraya avait obéi immédiatement sans réfléchir mais lui resta sur le sol quelques millisecondes de trop avant de sauter, millisecondes qui suffirent pour qu'il reçut la totalité de la décharge.

Il cracha du sang et s'effondra. A côté de lui, Jiraya retomba sans bruit.

§§§

_**Oro-chan… tu m'as sauvé la vie… **_

_**Si tu avais tout de suite sauté… mais tu m'as d'abord prévenu du danger ! Tu as sauvé ma vie en risquant la tienne… La tienne…**_

_**« Si je reprends une seule décharge d'électricité, je crois que je ne m'en relèverai pas. »**_

_**Alors tu es…Tu es…**_

Jiraya se releva et des larmes brûlantes lui brouillaient la vue. Il se tourna vers Kaminari et dit d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune réplique :

« Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! »

Kaminari paraissait étrangement choquée comme si elle venait juste de réaliser pleinement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Comme si pour la première fois depuis ses tentatives de tuer Orochimaru, elle comprenait les conséquences que pouvait avoir un meurtre même d'une personne prétentieuse et insupportable. Plus que le cadavre d'Orochimaru, la douleur de Jiraya venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait agi sans se soucier de la répercussion que ses actes pouvaient avoir sur les autres.

Devant son hébétude, Jiraya s'agenouilla au côté du corps d'Orochimaru et ramassa un peu du sang qui lui coulait encore de la commissure des lèvres. Il levait son poing ensanglanté vers Kaminari et dit d'un ton véritablement effrayant :

« Par le sang de celui que j'aime, je te jure que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'écraserai. »

Kaminari avait toujours été quelqu'un d'emporté. Quelqu'un de talentueux mais qui suivait trop ses émotions et ses pulsions du moment pour occuper une poste à haute responsabilité. Et par ce caractère emporté, elle venait se mettre dans une situation très dangereuse.

Aucun de ses ennemis, à part peut-être Orochimaru, n'avait eu l'intention de la tuer. Mais là, elle venait de se faire un ennemi mortel. Perdre face à lui signifiait périr, et même si elle réussissait à lui échapper, elle était sûre que Jiraya la poursuivrait de sa haine.

Sa vie étant en jeu, elle reprit contenance et dit avec une farouche fierté :

« Tues moi. Si tu es en capable. »

Jiraya n'attaqua pas directement comme on aurait pu l'attendre mais se mit à composer les signes de ce qui semblait être un sceau particulièrement complexe. Kaminari malaxa son chakra, qu'elle transforma en foudre pour lui envoyer des éclairs plus gros et plus nombreux mais aucun n'atteignirent leur cible. Elle comprit alors que la technique que Jiraya avait effectué était un sceau qui lui renvoyait sa foudre.

« Faire un sceau du troisième ou quatrième niveau comme ça, railla t-elle. Tu es un véritable petit génie du Fuuinjutsu. Mais tu vois la foudre ne me fait aucun mal à moi. Elle me rend plus forte. Tu t'épuises à maintenir ce stupide sceau ! », cria t-elle excédée

Jiraya ne modifia en rien son attitude, comme si il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de Kaminari. Il semblait se moquer complètement que sa défense, bien qu'efficace, reconstitue les réserves de chakra de son adversaire. Ce manque d'intérêt totale agaça Kaminari, qui avait l'impression de se battre contre un mort-vivant déconnecté de la réalité, qui la regardait gesticuler avec indifférence, étant sûre de la briser le moment venu.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Tu te fiches complètement de mes attaques. Hé bien, je vais te montrer la véritable puissance des Raito, une technique tellement foudroyante que ce n'est pas ton minable sceau qui te protégera. »

Pour oublier le regarde vide de Jiraya, elle se concentra sur la composition des signes. Cette technique demandait vraiment beaucoup de chakra. Mais tant pis. Elle avait hâte de porter le dernier coup à Jiraya.

Lui, bien sûr n'attendait que ça.

« **(technique secrète du clan des Raito) Raikou no bunshin :**_Le clone de foudre_ »

Un clone de Kaminari composé uniquement d'électricité pure se matérialisa à ses côtés. Assez rapidement pour une entité de cette force mais encore trop lentement, car la réaction de Jiraya fut instantané… et terrifiante.

« **(Suiton) Nami no okashi : **_La déferlante de la vague !_ »

Alors que le clone avait à peine entamer sa course vers Jiraya, il fut soufflé par une gigantesque avalanche d'eau. En un instant, l'eau fit disjoncter l'électricité qui le composait, projetant des aiguilles de foudre un peu partout. Mais son sceau protégeait Jiraya et il ne fut pas électrocuter.

Kaminari eut beaucoup moins de chance. L'électricité glissa sur elle sans lui faire de mal mais la puissance de la vague la projeta vers les arbres. Elle poussa un cri et se cogna la tête contre le tronc d'un arbre, ce qui l'assomma à moitié.

A travers la brume qui recouvrit son esprit, elle entendit la voix de Jiraya :

« Il m'a suffi d'attendre que tu t'impatientes et que tu lâches ton ultime technique électrique. Que j'ai pu anéantir facilement bien sûr. Normalement, moi aussi j'aurais du subir des dommages, mais mon « sceau inutile » m'a protégé.

Le Fuuinjutsu… L'art ninja dans lequel j'avais le plus de difficulté. Le petit génie du Fuuin, c'était Orochimaru pas moi ! Et j'ai appris à cause de lui, à cause d'un stupide pari. Et aujourd'hui, ça m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a sauvé la vie !

Tu es douée, Kaminari Raito, mais tu ne ferais jamais une bonne ninja car tu agis sans réfléchir. Une vraie ninja aurait utilisé sa meilleure technique avec plus de discernement, une vraie ninja ne serait pas entré dans le jeu d'Orochimaru en prenant stupidement la mouche et n'aurait pas laissé la colère guidé ses actes.

C'est pourquoi tu vas mourir ici et maintenant... »

§§§

« NON ! »

Alertée par le cri de sa coéquipière, Yûmi Yakushi était arrivé en courant sur les lieux du combats, Tsunade sur ses talons. Avant que Jiraya n'ait le temps de levé son kunai, elle s'était interposé entre lui et Kaminari. Son air perpétuellement calme et posée avait déserté son visage. Ses yeux noirs, aussi noirs que ceux de sa coéquipière, brillaient d'un détermination sans faille ; elle n'était pas en colère, mais prête à défendre bec et ongles son amie.

« Je suis désolé pour ton ami, dit-elle en regardant le corps d'Orochimaru, auprès duquel, Tsunade, en bonne medic-nin, s'était tout de suite agenouillé. Mais sache que je te tuerai si tu la touches !

Ne vois tu pas que Kaminari et Orochimaru sont tous les deux à blâmer de ce qui est arrivé, lui de l'avoir provoquer, et elle de s'être laissé provoquer ?

Ne vois tu pas que nos rôles auraient très bien pu être inversés ? Que ce serait-il passé si c'était Orochimaru qui avait tué Kaminari, et non pas l'inverse ? Ce serait moi qui serait prête à le tuer pour la venger, et toi qui défendrai ton ami au péril de ta vie !

Toi aussi, fais preuve de discernement ! Réfléchis au conséquences de tes actes, même pas pour toi ou Kaminari, ou même pour moi ! Si tu attaques Kaminari et que je te tue pour la défendre, qui prendrai le relais pour vous venger ? Est-ce que ce sera Tsunade ? Est-ce que ce sera même tout Konoha ?

Car je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais une guerre entre Konoha et Suna va bientôt être déclenché. Dans ce contexte, nos actes ont encore plus d'importance que d'ordinaire. Si tu me tues et que tu tues Kaminari, le Raikage ne pourra jamais laisser ces morts impunies ! Il se rangera du côté de Suna et fera pencher la balance en leur faveur ! Alors tous les shinobi de Konoha qui périront ou verront leurs êtres chers périrent sur le champ de bataille auront une bonne raison de te maudire car ce sera **ta** faute ! »

Sa voix avait été rendu rauque par ses efforts lors du précédent combat et par l'émotion qui lui tenaillait le cœur. Qui aurait cru que la si calme Yûmi Yakushi puisse faire un discours si passionné ?

Jiraya hésitai. Il savait que Yûmi avait raison…

« Mais je ne peux pas laisser partir Oro-chan sans vengeance… », dit-il dans un murmure.

« Ca ne sera pas utile, dit Tsunade avec un calme parfait. Il n'est pas mort. »

« QUOI ! », s'écrièrent Jiraya et Kaminari en même temps.

Jiraya se précipita auprès de son bien aimé tandis que Kaminari s'exclama à voix haute :

« Il s'est fait électrocuté à basse tension pendant 5 min et après il a reçu une décharge qui aurait pu tuer deux hommes ! Il devrait être mort, quatre fois mort ! »

Mais, le fait est qu'Orochimaru était bien vivant. Il remuait doucement des paupières et murmurait un nom « Jiraya ».

« Ce type n'est tout simplement pas humain. », termina Kaminari.

« Je parierais sur le fait qu'il soit un demi démon. », proposa Yûmi.

« Un demi démon, Oro-chan ? Ca expliquerait bien des choses ! », dit Jiraya.

Il pleurait mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Il avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Je crois que nous avons évité une guerre ! », dit Yûmi, qui, elle, avait retrouvé son masque de neutralité souriante.

« A propos, Mimi, ce que tu as dit à Jiraya pour me défendre était tout simplement magnifique. Je vais demander à papa de mettre ça dans les annales de Kumo. »

Tsunade quitta les côtés d'Orochimaru en disant à Jiraya :

« Je ne peux pas le soigner. Je ne sais même pas les dommages que l'électricité à provoquer dans son organismes, si dommage il y a. Je pense qu'il se soignera tout seul en fait. »

Elle se planta devant les deux autres filles, le vent faisant voleter les mèches éparses qui s'échappait de sa queue de cheval et rafraîchissant son front trempé de sueur :

« Ecoutez, nous sommes tous battus comme des fous, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'une équipe ou une autre ait gagné. Vous savez ce que je pense franchement ? Je crois que nous sommes les deux meilleurs équipes de toutes celles qui concourent. Si on s'alliait, personne n'oserait nous attaquer ! Ensemble, nous pourrions facilement prendre deux rouleaux à une autre équipe et finir l'examen sans autres dommages ! »

Yûmi rendit à Tsunade un éclatant sourire :

« Moi, je pense… que tu as totalement raison. Cette alliance nous serait à tous profitable. Vu qu'Orochimaru n'est pas encore réveillé et que Jiraya est, disons, revenu à de meilleurs sentiments envers Kaminari, nous pouvons sans risque sceller ce pacte. Car Kaminari est d'accord elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kaminari n'avait pas l'air follement emballé par le projet mais elle n'émit pas d'objection.

C'est ainsi que l'accord fut scellée par une poignée de main entre des shinobi de villages différents qui se seraient étripés il y a quelques instants. Un moment historique.

Tsunade avait craint qu'Orochimaru ne s'opposa au projet mais en réalité, il avait bien d'autre chose en tête. La première sensation qu'il ressentit en sortant de son coma fut celle de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur son visage.

« Il pleut ? »

« Oui. », répondit Jiraya qui l'arrosait de larmes depuis au moins cinq minutes.

En reconnaissant sa voix, Orochimaru murmura :

« Jiraya… Je ne veux pas mourir… Je veux vivre… Je veux vivre… »

« Tu vas vivre. »

Les trois filles, surtout Kaminari et Yûmi regardaient la scène d'un air singulièrement embarrassé. Tsunade expliqua d'un ton gêné :

« Vous comprenez Orochimaru est amoureux de Jiraya… »

Et Orochimaru répondit :

« Oui. »

**Orochimaru est il en train d'avouer qu'il aime Jiraya ? Que va t-il se passer entre les équipes de Kumo et de Konoha ? **

**Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre : _14 : Exam Chuunin 2ème épreuve (partie b) : La forêt de l'amour_**

**Bientôt sur vos écrans car les vacances approchent ! **


End file.
